Experimento de ciencias
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adap. Bella Swan ha sido abandonada por su mejor amigo casi novio, ahora apunto de reprobar ciencias debe hacer un experimento para ver si se puede volver a enamorar y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pero quien podrá ser su conejillo de indias? Quien mejor que el hermano mayor de su ex podrá ayudarla sanar su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia No es mía es una adaptación pero no les diré de quien hasta que me digan si les gusta

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Cuando Bella Swan sigue a su novio de varios años a la universidad que él eligió, lo último que espera es que la bote dos meses después del inicio de clases. Después de dos semanas en estado de shock, se despierta ante su nueva realidad: es soltera, asiste a una universidad estatal en lugar de un conservatorio de música, es ignorada por su círculo de amigos y siendo acosada por el hermano de fraternidad de su ex, y reprobando una clase por primera vez en su vida.

La feria de ciencia del Estado se acerca y Bella decide usar su corazón roto como el tema de su experimento. Va a encontrar la cura. Forzándose a experimentar las siete etapas de dolor a través de una serie de pruebas sociales, cree que será capaz de superar a Anthony Cullen y ser capaz de amar de nuevo. Pero no puede hacer el experimento sola, y su pareja (¡ex pareja!) es quien le rompió el corazón.

Bella encuentra la solución a sus problemas en el hermano mayor de Anthony , Edward. El guapo mujeriego está a punto de ser expulsado del equipo de baloncesto por reprobar física. Necesita un buen tutor y algunos créditos extra. Pero cuando Bella recluta al amable Edward para ser su "objeto de estudio" ella obtiene mucho más de lo que esperaba, porque Edward tiene su propia teoría: Bella no tiene por qué sufrir. Lo que necesita es vivir. Y si hay una cosa a la que Edward Cullen es bueno, es para vivir la vida al máximo..

* * *

**Ya se me dirán oye pero no has terminado la otra pero yo puedo con las dos solo necesito que me digan les gusta? les llama la atención? si la repuesta es positiva esta semana subo el primer capitulo **

**Besos**


	2. Prólogo 1

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mia es de Kelly Oram.**

* * *

Prólogo

_**Bella**_

El siguiente diario es un estudio científico del proceso de vencer un corazón roto y es mí entrada oficial para La feria de ciencia del Estado de Utah 2013.

Mi teoría es que tener tu corazón roto es muy similar a experimentar la muerte de un ser querido. Por lo tanto, es lógico pensar que usando las siete etapas del duelo comúnmente aceptadas (conmoción/incredulidad, negociación, negación, culpa, ira, depresión, y aceptación/esperanza), uno puede vencer los efectos devastadores de un corazón roto.

En este experimento, probaré mi teoría atravesando las siete etapas del duelo aplicadas a mi propio corazón gravemente dañado. Planteo como hipótesis que una vez que haya experimentado todas estas siete etapas, habré curado mi corazón de todos las roturas y lágrimas y estará, en otras palabras, listo para enamorase otra vez.

Como yo, Bella Swan —diecisiete años de edad junior en Spanish Fork, Utah— obviamente no soy imparcial en esta discusión y no siempre seré capaz de hacer observaciones imparciales, he empleado la ayuda de un compañero de Spanish Fork High, el estudiante Edward Cullen para ser un observador externo objetivo a través de este estudio. A diferencia de mí, la estrella de básquetbol y personaje mujeriego de dieciocho años de edad no tiene absolutamente ningún interés personal en el resultado de este experimento. (Él está en esto por el crédito extra).

**Llamamos a este proyecto El Experimento Bella Swan.**

* * *

**Que les parece ahora viene prólogo #2 **

**Besos**


	3. Prólogo 2

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mia es de Kelly Oram.**

* * *

_**Prólogo 2**_

**EDWARD**

Primero que todo, dejo constancia que el diario es completamente malo. Probablemente conseguiré una gineco-lo-que-sea-que-fuera solo por participar en la estúpida cosa.

Segundo —y este es el punto más importante que necesito hacer en mi prólogo extra único-de-una-clase-totalmente-brillante— el experimento de Bella es un montón de mierda.

Bella Swan no está realmente sufriendo de un corazón roto real. Oh, está herida por la verdad. No hay duda que mi hermanito idiota la arruinó bien, por lo que recibirá una buena paliza algún día, prometo eso. Pero Bella no estaba realmente enamorada de Anthony y, por consiguiente, no está sufriendo por un verdadero corazón roto.

Lo que Bella está realmente sufriendo es una sobrecarga de rechazo y una dosis perjudicial de co-dependencia.

Bella y Anthony tienen un caso real de agotamiento. Nuestras mamás los fastidiaron a ambos sin ninguna oportunidad de normalidad antes que ellos hubieran nacido. Por supuesto que Bella ama a Anthony, pero ella no tiene una maldita idea lo que significa _estar _enamorada de alguien. Solamente piensa que lo hace. Su perspectiva está increíblemente desplazada en la dirección de Ciudad Locura.

Para Bella, Anthony es familiar y seguro. Ella traduce esos sentimientos de seguridad en estar enamorada de él porque es más fácil que verlos por lo que de verdad son: un apoyo con el que acostumbra hacerle frente a sus miedos y sus problemas de ansiedad social.

Así que, ves, su teoría de que va a curarse mágicamente por experimentar los siete pasos del duelo es una idiotez total. Afortunadamente, tiene una pareja en este proyecto que no es un idiota como todos piensan que es. Voy a arreglarla con mi propio experimento.

Mientras Bella pasa a través de su viaje falso de conseguir superar a mi hermano —lo que, otra vez, estoy apoyando completamente y haré el trabajo que sea que me necesite— estaré haciendo todo el trabajo _real _detrás del Experimento de Bella Swan.

Cuando haya terminado con ella, Bella Swan será una joven completamente-funcional, hermosa, segura de sí misma, emocionalmente estable que estará lista para experimentar el verdadero amor, con o sin sus preciosos siete pasos del duelo.

También, mi hermanito lamentará por siempre el día que cometió el error más estúpido de su vida

* * *

**Que les parecio**

**Besos**


	4. Conmoción e incredulidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Kelly O

* * *

Capitulo 1

**Conmoción e incredulidad**

_**BELLA**_

Para comprender realmente la magnitud de conmoción que experimenté cuando Anthony Cullen rompió mi corazón, necesitan comprender las circunstancias inusuales de nuestra relación hasta ese momento.

Anthony y yo nos conocemos desde que nacimos. Nuestras madres se conocieron en una clase de yoga prenatal y se convirtieron al instante en mejores amigas, unidas a la misma fecha de parto y la tendencia en común de vomitar durante la clase.

Anthony y yo nacimos en el mismo frío día de invierno: 11 de febrero de 1997.

Siendo bebés fuimos a las mismas citas de juegos y los grupos de mamá-y-yo.

Cuando crecimos un poco más, se convirtió en el mismo pre-escolar y luego la misma escuela primaria, secundaria y bachillerato. Tenemos los mismos amigos, participamos en las mismas actividades extracurriculares, y hemos celebrado cada uno de nuestros cumpleaños juntos.

He estado perdidamente enamorada de Anthony por años, pero a pesar de mi eterna devoción secreta, nunca hemos sido nada más que los mejores amigos. Al saber que los chicos son más lentos para desarrollarse en el departamento del romance, esperé pacientemente porque Anthony alcanzara sus sentimientos. Nunca tuve ninguna duda de que él algún día me vería por la chica que soy y me daría mi primer beso. Luego iríamos al baile juntos y eventualmente terminaríamos como el Sr. y la Sra. Anthony y Bella Cullen. Incluso nuestros nombres encajan perfectamente juntos.

Anthony lanzó la bomba que cambió mi vida el pasado Año Nuevo. Mi mamá y yo habíamos ido —como lo hacíamos cada año— con la familia Cullen a su condominio increíblemente bonito en Park City para las vacaciones de invierno. Se acercaba la hora de la cena, y Anthony y yo estábamos viendo un documental fascinante sobre los efectos del uso de esteroides en el cuerpo humano.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —La mamá de Anthony, Esme, estaba de pie en la cocina, frunciendo el ceño hacia la pila de platos en el fregadero.

Edward Cullen no es mi hermano, técnicamente, pero no lo pensé dos veces antes de contestar la pregunta de su mamá. —Bajó al gimnasio hace una hora.

—Sin camisa —añadió Anthony con un bufido—. Creo que los nuevos inquilinos abajo en el 7B tienen una linda hija. ¿Cuál era el término que él usó?

—Whooty. —Me reí.

—¿Whooty? —hizo eco Esme.

—También era nueva para nosotros. Tuvimos que buscarla.

Anthony felizmente recitó la definición que habíamos leído en internet . —Chica blanca que tiene una cara bonita, una cintura delgada, y un voluptuosamente grande, generoso y hermoso trasero.

Esme soltó un largo suspiro exasperado, había un toque de diversión en su voz cuando dijo—: ¿De dónde saca esas cosas?

Como si hubiera sentido sus orejas ardiendo, Edward entró por la puerta principal y respondió la pregunta de su mamá. —Algunas personas tienen un don.

—Entró en la cocina —aún sin camisa y ahora empapado en sudor— levantó a su mamá con un gran abrazo, y le dio un beso mojado en su mejilla

—. ¡Te amo, mamá! ¿Qué hay de cenar? Muero de hambre.

—¡Asqueroso! —gritó Esme y lo alejó con una palmada—. ¡Eso es asqueroso, Edward! ¡Sé que te he enseñado mejores modales que eso!

Edward frunció el ceño. —¿Desde cuándo abrazar a tu mamá y decirle que la amas son malos modales?

Esme suspiró de nuevo pero esbozó una sonrisa. Metió una galleta con chispas de chocolates en la boca de su hijo mayor después de ver el puchero en su rostro.

Algunas personas tienen muy buenos dones. Edward Cullen podía encantar a cualquier chica que conocía para que se quitara los pantalones, y frecuentemente lo hacía si los rumores alrededor de la escuela eran ciertos. Que sí lo eran.

—También te amo, cariño —dijo Esme—, pero apestas. Ve a ducharte, por favor, y luego regresa aquí y lava los platos.

—¿Los platos? —se quejó Edward, dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

Afortunadamente Esme interceptó la leche y le dio a Edward un vaso antes de que pudiera sorberla del cartón.

—Sí. Los platos. Era tu turno de hacerlo después del almuerzo. Si no están listos antes de la cena, estarás a cargo de todos los platos de la cena también, y Bella estará libre esta noche.

—Genial —dije por encima del hombro desde la sala de estar—. Por todos los medios, Edward, atrásalos un poco más.

Edward finalmente nos notó a Anthony y a mí en el sofá. —¿Qué están haciendo, tontos?

—Aprendiendo sobre los esteroides —dije alegremente—. Probablemente deberías saber que usarlos puede causar acné, atrofia testicular, disminución del conteo de espermatozoides, aumento de la próstata y ginecomastia.

Edward se veía consternado. —¿Gineco-qué-ia?

—Pechos agrandados en hombres —tradujo Anthony—. Por lo que deberías dejar el jugo antes de que tengas que comenzar a pedir prestados los sostenes de Bella.

Respiré entrecortadamente ante la mención de mi ropa interior y golpeé con fuerza el hombro de Anthony.

Detrás de mí, Edward se rió. Sabía que él estaba a punto de devolver una respuesta, pero me negué a mirarlo. Segundos después su cálido aliento estaba en mi cuello. Susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que su madre no pudiera escuchar lo que decía. —Me gustan mis sostenes de colores y de encaje, Bells. No estoy seguro de que tu colección logre eso para mí.

Mortificación total. Edward podría ser tan cercano como familia para mí, pero aun así era uno de los chicos más sexys y populares de toda la escuela. Él, hablando de mis sostenes con esa voz baja y sexy que podía detener el corazón de una chica en el lugar, hizo que mis pulmones se contrajeran. Además, tenía razón.

Mis sostenes eran de la variedad de algodón de color blanco y lisos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Edward está molestando a Bella de nuevo!

El grito de Anthony me sobresaltó de mi ataque de pánico. Edward aún estaba mirándome, con una sonrisa maliciosa jugando en sus labios, así que hice la única cosa que se me ocurrió hacer. Olfateé una vez y luego pretendí vomitar. —Ugh. Tu mamá tiene razón. Realmente apestas. Por favor ve a sudar sobre alguien más.

Edward se rió mientras volvía a la cocina en busca de más galletas.

—¿Qué es lo que hace que tu hermano sea una hormona andante? —le pregunté a Anthony—. ¿Crees que es toda la actividad física? Quiero decir, con el ejercicio, el snowboard, y el baloncesto, tiene que tener un alto nivel de endorfinas como de, ¿qué? ¿Ochenta y cinco por ciento del tiempo? ¿Crees que hay una correlación entre los dos? ¿Algo como que mientras más activo sea el atleta, es más grande el maníaco sexual?

Anthony se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente. Piensa en la reputación de los atletas profesionales.

—¡Ja! Tal vez ese debería ser el tema de nuestro experimento para el club de ciencias este año.

Anthony me dio una mirada extraña. —¿Cómo, exactamente, procederías con la prueba de esa teoría?

Pensé en la aplicación práctica que sería requerida para un experimento como ese y rápidamente volví a sonrojarme.

—De acuerdo —cedí, aunque la idea de Anthony y yo entrenando y sudando juntos sólo para trabajar uno en el otro con una candente sesión de besos era muy atractiva—. Pero necesitamos idear algo pronto. La feria es en marzo este año. No nos da mucho tiempo.

De pronto el cuerpo de Anthony se puso rígido. Lo miré justo a tiempo para ver su rostro ponerse un poco verde.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Quería hacer una broma sobre él estando tenso por los esteroides o algo así, pero se veía demasiado asustado como para bromear. Algo estaba realmente mal con él, así que pausé la televisión, me enderecé y le di mi completa atención.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Anthony tragó—. Es sólo que… he querido hablar contigo sobre eso.

—¿Sobre qué?

Dio un gran suspiro y luego lo soltó. —No voy a hacer lo de la feria científica este año.

Me tomó un minuto asimilar esta noticia. Hemos sido compañeros en la Feria Científica del Estado de Utah cada año desde el sexto grado.

—¿Qué?

—Um… bueno… verás… Vanessa Fuller se mudó durante las vacaciones, así que el equipo de debate necesita una persona o no serán capaces de volver a competir. Mindy Pérez y yo llevamos Hablar en Público juntos el semestre pasado.

Ella me pidió que llenara el lugar de Vanessa. Dijo que tengo carisma y un talento natural de persuasión.

No pude hablar por sesenta segundos completos. Él estaba hablando en _inglés_, pero aún así no podía entender sus palabras. —¿Te uniste al equipo de debate?

Asintió.

—Pero ellos se reúnen al mismo tiempo que el club de ciencias.

—Lo sé. —La mirada de Anthony bajó a su regazo como si no pudiera soportar mirarme—. Renuncié al club de ciencias. Ya le envié un correo electrónico al Sr. Walden al respecto.

—¿_Renunciaste_? —Mi voz saltó tantos octavos que se rompió a la mitad de la palabra renunciaste. Tenía el desagradable efecto de hacerme sonar como un ratón—. ¡Pero eres mi co-presidente!

—De todos modos eres mejor con toda la cosa de las ciencias que yo.

—Sí, pero no soy algo como, un líder. Por eso es que la pandilla votó por nosotros. Juntos. _Te necesito. _

Anthony hizo una mueca de dolor y luego negó con la cabeza. —No es así.

—Bien —dije, incluso aunque se sentía muy, muy _mal_—. Pero incluso si renuncias, podrías hacer la feria científica conmigo. Ya todos tienen pareja. Tendría que hacerlo sola.

Anthony finalmente me vio a los ojos. Se veía aún más culpable ahora.

—No tendré tiempo. Mindy dijo que el debate se pone muy intenso. Además, ¿con todos los cursos de honores que tenemos este semestre? La feria científica es mucho trabajo.

—¡Lo sé! Y ya hemos esperado hasta que inicie enero para comenzar. No seré capaz de hacerlo yo sola. Tendré que retirarme.

—No, no lo harás —insistió Anthony—. Eres increíble, Bella. Encontrarás una manera. Siempre lo haces. Y oye, sin mí derribándote, probablemente vas a ganar el primer lugar por una vez.

—¡Cállate! ¡No lo haré! ¡Voy a desmoronarme sin ti!

Anthony suspiró y tomó mis manos en las suyas. —Bells —dijo lentamente —.

Eso también es una especie de por qué le dije que sí a Mindy. Creo que necesito un poco de espacio por un tiempo.

Por un breve momento, el tiempo se detuvo… como un corazón saltándose un latido. Cuando empezó a correr de nuevo, mi vida había sido alterada para siempre.

—¿Espacio? ¿A qué te refieres? —Sabía a qué se refería. Sólo estaba rezando estar equivocada porque, de otra forma, acababa de romperme el corazón a la mitad y no podía lidiar con ello—. ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres ser más mi amigo?

Anthony rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. —Por supuesto que no. Siempre vamos a ser amigos. Sabes que lo haremos. Pero, Bells, pasamos más tiempo juntos que gemelos siameses. Creo que sería bueno para ambos quizás empezar a salir con otras personas a veces, ¿sabes? Como, por separado. Y… —Otro encogimiento de hombros, y tragar doloroso—. No quiero celebrar nuestros cumpleaños juntos este año. Como que quiero hacer mi propia cosa.

En esa última petición se produjo un grito y el sonido de cristales rotos en la cocina. Estaba agradecida por la distracción hasta que me di cuenta que Esme estaba allí casi comatosa mirándonos con una mano sobre su boca y lágrimas en los ojos. El grito había sido de ella, y el vaso de agua que había estado sosteniendo ahora estaba en el suelo alrededor de sus pies descalzos en tantos pedacitos como mi corazón.

—¡Mamá! —Anthony saltó y empezó a recoger las piezas grandes de vidrio.

Fui a buscar una toalla y la escoba, pero mis movimientos eran robóticos. Mi cuerpo estaba en piloto automático porque mi cuerpo estaba bastante muerto por la conmoción.

Simplemente no podía entender cómo esto podía estar pasando. ¿De pronto la Tierra se estaba inclinando fuera de su eje? ¿Se estaban desdibujando los límites del espacio y el tiempo, causando que la realidad se divida en universos alternos?

¿Era Park City, Utah, en secreto la Puerta del Diablo y yo había caído en el infierno sin saberlo?

Le entregué Anthony la toalla y luego barrí el cristal restante, pero cuando fui a volcar el recogedor, accidentalmente encontré con una pared de músculos sólidos, sudorosos. —Lo siento —le murmuré a Edward.

Estaba allí de pie moviendo sus ojos entre su hermano y yo, con pedacitos de galletas con chispas de chocolate sin tragar que amenazaban con caer de su boca abierta.

—¿Puedes correrte del camino? Estás bloqueando el bote de basura.

Esto lo hizo entrar en acción. —Oh, correcto. Lo siento. —Dio un paso al costado y huyó de la cocina murmurando algo acerca de necesitar una ducha.

Lo observé irse porque era más fácil que enfrentar a su hermano.

Desde detrás los dedos de Anthony gentilmente agarraron los míos. —Bells.

Su suave voz hizo que mis ojos quemen. Tiró suavemente de mi mano, pero no podía dar la vuelta todavía. Estaba a punto de llorar, y no había forma de que lo deje verlo.

—Bella.

Después de una buena respiración profunda, la sensación de ardor desapareció. Fui capaz de enfrentarlo y forzar una sonrisa, pero creo que mi orgullo herido fue el único que mantuvo las lágrimas a raya.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Anthony.

La respuesta era definitivamente no, pero de todas formas asentí. —Por supuesto. Sí, claro, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Es sólo un proyecto de ciencias. Como dijiste, me las arreglaré. En cuanto a las otras cosas, lo entiendo, y eso es genial. Si eso es lo que quieres. Supongo que podría ser divertido cambiar un poco las cosas.

¡Mentira! ¡Mentira total y absoluta!

La mentira era tan grande que me dolió hasta el alma, pero lo que dolió más fue que Anthony lo creía. Dejó salir una respiración y tiró sus brazos alrededor mío.

Todo su cuerpo se desplomó con alivio. —Me alegra tanto que entiendas. Tenía tanto miedo de que me odiaras por esto y no volvieras a hablarme.

—Nunca podría hacer eso —murmuré.

Su agarre se apretó con gratitud, pero bien podría haber llegado dentro de mi pecho y apretado lo último de vida de mi corazón en vez de abrazarme.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Iba a perderlo. Las lágrimas no se iban a quedar atrás por siempre. Tenía minutos, segundos quizás, antes de desmoronarme.

—Está bien —insistí de nuevo y me alejé del agarre de Anthony—. Sabes que nunca podría odiarte.

Anthony me dio una gran sonrisa. —Gracias, Bells. —Besó mi mejilla y susurró —: Eres la mejor.

No podía hablar ahora sin perderme, así que solo asentí.

Esme debe haber reconocido la verdad de mi estado emocional, porque aclaró su garganta y le preguntó a Anthony si no le importaría sacar la bolsa de basura con los cristales rotos.

Esme tiró sus brazos a mí alrededor en el segundo en que él se fue. — ¡Bella, lo siento tanto! ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto! No entiendo… —dejó que su voz se desvaneciera. Estaba tan desconcertada como yo.

—Está bien,Esme. Está bien. En serio. —Me aparté de ella y prácticamente salí corriendo de la habitación. Sólo logré llegar al pasillo de arriba antes de colapsar en el suelo y llorar.

Unos minutos después la puerta de abajo se cerró de golpe. Tomé una respiración profunda, sabiendo que necesitaba al menos llegar a mi habitación antes de que Anthony diera vuelta a la esquina y me viera, pero era la voz de mi madre la que escuché, no la de Anthony.

Su jovial—: ¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¡Vayan a ayudar a Anthony a traer los comestibles! —No se repitió como normalmente habría sido cuando ninguno de los dos respondió. En su lugar, podía escuchar unos susurros y luego un muy fuerte, grito de le había derramado los frijoles a mi madre, y estaban sin duda discutiendo cuan destruida estaba.

Me puse de pie cuando oí a mi madre decir—: Voy a hablar con ella. Quizás la lleve conmigo para la víspera de Año Nuevo.

De ninguna manera quería hacer eso. Amaba a mi mamá y todo, pero no estaba lista para enfrentar la verdad, todavía. Estaba demasiado conmocionada.

**¿Primera fase del proceso de duelo?** Actualmente en proceso.

Tampoco necesitaba una fiesta especial de lástima esta noche mientras la familia Cullen fingía no saber por qué mi madre y yo los abandonamos.

En pánico entré por la primera puerta que encontré y la empujé. Era conocida por tener un ataque de ansiedad o dos en mi vida, pero nunca había experimentado uno tan malo como este. La cabeza me daba vueltas, cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía, no podía respirar, y no podía pensar con claridad.

Estaba tan fuera de mí que me metí en el baño, mientras que Edward estaba en la ducha, y ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que asomó la cabeza por detrás de la cortina con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. —Bells, cariño, estoy un poco ocupado aquí. —Él arqueó una ceja y me dio una sonrisa torcida—. ¿A menos que estés planeando unirte….?

Justo entonces hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta, y la voz preocupada de mi madre llamándome. Levanté la mirada a Edward y en un momento de puro pánico no lo pensé dos veces antes de saltar detrás de la cortina con él.

—¡Whoa! ¡Bella! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!

Podía escuchar a Edward, pero no podía realmente responderle. Incliné mi espalda contra la fría pared de azulejos y cerré mis ojos, dejando que el agua caliente caiga sobre mí.

Hubo otro golpe, más fuerte esta vez, y luego la puerta se abrió. —¿Bella?

¿Estás aquí, cariño?

Sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente, rezando para que Edward haga lo

correcto.

—Lo siento, Renée. Soy sólo yo.

—Oh. Lo siento, Edward. Pensé que quizás fueras Bella.

—Seh, me dicen eso seguido —bromeó.

Mi mama se rió y luego suspiró pesadamente. —Si la ves después de que termines, dile que la estoy buscando.

—Lo haré.

La puerta se cerró y las cosas se tranquilizaron. Me quedé allí por tanto tiempo que mi cabeza dolía y me mareé. Mis rodillas se doblaron.

Rápidamente Edward me agarró por debajo de mis brazos. —Bella, respira—ordenó.

Tomé una respiración. Mientras el oxígeno fluía por mis pulmones, me di cuenta que probablemente era la primera respiración que tomaba en minutos. Literalmente.

—Bells —dijo una firme voz baja. Sentí manos en ambos lados de mi cara.

Abrí mis ojos, y los hermosos ojos azules penetrantes de Edward me estaban mirando a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia, ocupando mi campo de visión.

—¿Estás bien ahora? —preguntó.

Podía estar respirando, pero que nunca estaría "bien" de nuevo. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de él y empecé a soltar sollozos desgarradores en su pecho.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado así, agarrándome de Edward para salvar mi vida mientras me rompía de adentro hacia afuera. Por el tiempo que sea, Edward nunca trató de detenerme. Él me abrazó y me mecía bajo el chorro del agua caliente, todo el rato susurrándome sentimientos alentadores mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Finalmente, el ataque de ansiedad se desvaneció, y recuperé el control de mí misma. Por supuesto, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en la ducha enredada a un muy desnudo Edward Cullen y que ciertas partes de él no se oponían a la situación.

Di un grito ahogado y traté de alejarme de él, pero se mantuvo firme y se echó a reír. —Es lo que es, Bells. Soy un hombre de sangre caliente de pie, desnudo en la ducha, sosteniendo a una chica cuya camiseta está empapada y aferrándose más que poéticamente a su figura sorprendentemente impresionante.

Esta vez cuando jadeé, Edward me dejó ir. Estaba todavía riéndose mucho tiempo después de que saliera de la bañera. No me sentí mal por robar su toalla y dejarlo que se las arregle solo cuando esté listo para salir.

* * *

**Hola chicas pues no podía irme a dormir sin poder colocarles este capitulo.**

**que les pareció? todos se dan cuenta de los sentimientos de Bella hacia Anthony menos el.**

**Bueno nos vemos mañana y descansen**

**Besos**


	5. Un experimento ha nacido

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mia**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_**Un experimento a nacido**_

_**EDWARD**_

¿Por dónde siquiera puedo empezar para hablar de algo cuando se trata de Bella Swan? La conozco, conozco su vida, y aún así nunca llegué a conocerla de verdad.

Ella y su mamá han sido miembros no-oficiales de mi familia desde que nuestras madres se arrojaron sobre la otra en una clase de yoga prenatal cuando yo tenía catorce meses. Sólo se acercaron después de que el padre de Bella escapó de la ciudad cuando ella tenía cuatro años. De alguna manera mi familia las adoptó, y mi padre tomó su lugar como el único modelo masculino en la vida de Bella.

Yo siempre la vi como una pequeña hermana molesta, pero todo cambió el día en que mi hermano la dejó. Te preguntarás el por qué. Déjame ponerlo de esta manera: Cuando una chica deja que seas el único que la puede sostener mientras el mundo se cae a pedazos, incluso cuando estás _completamente desnudo_, cambia la manera en que la ves.

La blusa empapada que todo lo deja ver no lastimó, tampoco.

Me tomó un tiempo salir de la ducha después de que Bella finalmente se marchó. Tuve que dejar que el agua fría siguiera saliendo porque, bueno, tenía que hacerlo. Además, necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesarlo. Repentinamente Bella Swan había interrumpido mucho más que sólo mi ducha. Se metió en mi cabeza de una manera que nunca creí posible e incluso ganó cierto camino a mi corazón. No tenía una jodida pista de cómo manejar eso, mucho menos qué hacer al respecto. Pero tenía que hacer _algo_. Bella fue destruida y completamente incapaz de reconstruirse a sí misma.

Ahí fue cuando comenzó el Experimento Bella Swan para mí. Aún no estaba definido, y no tenía idea de que ganaría créditos extras por él (eso fue un bonus agregado), pero esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que ella tenía potencial para ser mucho más de lo que ya era. Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de ayuda de alguien normal y buena onda que pudiera introducirla a la vida que se supone que debería tener.

Decidí, mientras apagaba el agua fría ese día, que iba a arreglar a Bella Swan. La ayudaría a superar su dependencia con mi hermano y la convertiría en una persona normal y socialmente competente, mostrándole cómo funciona el mundo realmente.

Iba a comenzar haciéndole celebrar la víspera de Año Nuevo de la forma correcta… con una verdadera fiesta, una verdadera cita, y un verdadero beso a media noche. Yo también estaba emocionado por ello. No bromeo, cuando me vestí esa noche, miré el espejo y fue como "Cuidado, Bella Swan. Edward Cullen está a punto de cambiarte la vida"

Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Sin sorpresa, la encontré profundamente enterrada bajo las cobijas. Me senté cerca de la cabeza/bulto que se hallaba bajo las colchas, y ella con una ronca y chillona voz, dijo—: Por favor, sólo vete mamá. No quiero hablar de ello ahora mismo.

No sé por qué, pero eso me hizo sonreír. —Bien, porque escuchar no es realmente uno de mis puntos fuerte.

Prácticamente podía sentir el horror emanando de ella cuando se dio cuenta que era yo. —¡Vete, Edward! —gritó—. ¿No vi ya lo suficiente de ti por una noche?

Siempre he bromeado con ella acerca de la cosa chico/chica porque es demasiado fácil que la Pequeña Señorita Puritana se ruborice. Pero, ¿no había sido la chica siempre tan hilarantemente linda?

—Tuviste los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo —bromeé—. No viste nada interesante.

—Bueno, ¡pero definitivamente lo sentí!

Me reí de nuevo. Sé que probablemente debería haberlo dejarlo, pero no pude evitarlo. —Soy muy consciente de lo que sentiste, Bells. Yo también me sentí

bastante bien en ese momento. Obviamente. Así que, ¿fue tan bueno para ti como lo fue para mí?

—¡Ugh! ¡Tú realmente estás hecho de hormonas! ¡Sólo vete y déjame morir!

Retrocedí antes de que ella tuviera un derrame cerebral. —No es algo que pueda hacer, pequeña. Hay una salvaje fiesta por la Víspera de Año Nuevo en el complejo con nuestros nombres en él.

Sabía que ella no diría nada, pero me detuve y le di la oportunidad de todas formas antes de decir—: A menos que prefieras pasar la noche con las rentas y mi pequeño hermano idiota, ahogándote en silencios incómodos y evitando todo contacto visual, porque sabes que no hay manera que nuestras madres te dejen esconderte en ésta habitación toda la noche. Las escuché discutiendo acerca de estrategias para sacarte de aquí hace menos de dos minutos.

En realidad no lo había hecho, pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

Bella también supo que eso era verdad, porque quitó las sabanas de su cara y me miró.

—Vamos, Bells. Vayamos antes de que nos hagan poner los platos.

Lentamente su mirada pasó a ser cautelosa. —La verdad es que no tengo nada para usar en una fiesta.

Había visto a Bella con todo, desde jeans hasta pijamas, e incluso trajes de baño, pero mientras mis ojos la recorrían, era como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

Bella nunca ganaría el premio a la chica más caliente de la escuela, pero definitivamente era linda. Parecía pequeña comparada a mi descomunal metro noventa de altura y ochenta y cinco kilos de peso; sin embargo pienso que, parados el uno junto al otro, tendríamos el mismo efecto que un viejo _golden retriever _y un gatito. De alguna manera simplemente funciona.

Ella tenía un pelo decente; era de un recto y brillante marrón. Quedaba muy bien con su pálida piel y pequeñas pecas. También tenía una linda y pequeña nariz, pero su característica más atractiva —además de sus asombrosos pechos que acababa de descubrir—, eran definitivamente sus grandes y expresivos ojos. Eran un azul vibrante muy similar a los míos, pero ella nunca los ocultaba. Podías ver directamente su alama. Esa fue la única cosa que había logrado darme cuenta con anterioridad. Era tan honesta. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era verla de cerca y sus ojos te dirían todo lo que quisieras saber. Eso es algo raro en las chicas. Al menos lo es con todas con las que he salido.

—Sólo ve a ponerte lo que sea que tengas abrigado —dije.

Empecé a dejar la habitación, pero ella me detuvo en la puerta. —¿Edward?

—Su tono tiró algo dentro de mí—. ¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo esta noche?

Parecía tan pequeña e insegura de sí misma. Así es como sonaba siempre en la escuela y rodeada de extraños, pero nunca cuando estaba en casa con nosotros.

Creo que mi hermano realmente la lastimó. Seriamente iba a tener que golpearlo alguna vez.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Sé que te asusté antes, pero prometo que me comportaré bien.

Anthony tiene razón. —Tragó un nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Me las arreglaré sin él de alguna manera.

—Anthony es una herramienta. Puedes aprender cómo apañártelas mañana.

Esta noche es víspera de Año Nuevo y por una vez en tu vida, vas a pasarla sin Anthony o _Discovery Channel_.

Supe que estaba haciendo progresos cuando rompió a reír y preguntó—: ¿Qué hay de Whootylicious1 en el 7B?

Pensé en las deliciosas nalgas que originalmente había planeado ver esta noche y suspiré—: Esa será una pérdida lamentable, pero, como tú, tendré que lidiar con ello.

Le guiñé un ojo y entonces decidí que le daría diez minutos antes de regresar a la habitación para arrastrarla fuera de la cama.

No me hizo esperar tanto tiempo. Salió después de sólo cinco minutos, vestida con un hermoso suéter azul oscuro, jeans ajustados, y unas botas altas hasta la rodilla. El cinturón que usaba sobre el suéter mostraba su pequeña cintura y llamaba la cantidad justa de atención a su glorioso pecho. De verdad, ¿cómo nunca antes noté eso?

—Luces realmente linda —solté, incapaz de esconder mi sorpresa.

El cumplido la agarró con la guardia baja. Ella se ruborizó y bajo la mirada a sus pies mientras murmuraba—: Necesito secarme el pelo.

Sonreí. —No quieres explicarle a nadie cómo se mojó, ¿eh?

Se puso incluso más roja pero luego me miró. —Simplemente no quiero congelarme.

Reí mientras levantaba mis manos en señal de rendición, y entonces reí incluso más fuerte cuando la vi pasar junto a mí en dirección al baño.

Me incliné contra la puerta y la miré de forma curiosa mientras se secaba el cabello. Había algo extrañamente fascinante acerca de ver a la Pequeña Bella Swan arreglándose. Ella nunca había parecido una verdadera chica para mí. Ya ni siquiera era tan pequeña.

Me atrapó mirándola en el espejo, así que rápidamente dije—: Pensé que los nerds tenían el pelo espantoso y un terrible sentido de la moda.

—Sólo porque disfruto aprendiendo no quiere decir que sea una nerd —dijo ofendida.

1 Apodo dado a alguien con un culo "delicioso".

—Tres palabras para ti, Bells: Club de ciencias.

Bella tomó aire, y me di cuenta que el club de ciencias no era el mejor tema para tratar esta noche.

—Palabras que no está permitido repetir por el resto de la velada —dije rápidamente. Rogué que no empezara a llorar de nuevo.

Lentamente, Bella dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y luego guardó el secador de pelo. Mientras se peinaba correctamente, tuve una fuerte urgencia por tocarla. Entonces se recubrió los labios con un brillante labial rosado que olía delicioso, y fui yo quien tuvo que tomar aire. Mi boca se había secado de repente.

—Está bien, estoy lista.

Se giró y me miró mientras se preguntaba cuál era mi problema. Diablos si yo lo sabía. Compartimos un pequeño momento de intimidad, y de repente esta chica tiene mi interior convirtiéndose en puré. No tiene idea de cuán cerca estuve de besarla justo ahí.

—Uh, ¿Edward?

—¿Hmm?

Saqué mis pensamientos de la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver las mejillas de Bella volverse rosas de nuevo. Hombre, ella se ve linda así. —Cierto. Lo siento.

Bien. Así que prepárate. Todo el mundo está en la planta baja, y va a ser difícil que podamos salir por la puerta. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

Ella dudó, pero luego asintió. La acción fue rápida y desigual. El pánico que sentía antes se arrastraba a volverse interactivo.

Me obligué a mantener sus ojos fijos en mí. —Oye. Estoy aquí. Si es necesario, solo mantén la cabeza hacia abajo y déjame hacer todo lo de hablar. —

Tomé su mano cuando se hizo evidente que sus pies no comenzarían a caminar por su cuenta. Sus dedos se cerraron automáticamente alrededor mío. Estaba empezando a temblar, así que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras antes de que ella tuviera más tiempo de trabajar en otro ataque de pánico. La arrastré fijamente a la puerta de entrada, tomé el abrigo del gancho, y se lo deslicé por los brazos—. ¿Van a salir chicos? —preguntó mi madre, siendo la primera en notarnos.

Las cabezas se volvieron en nuestra dirección y el aire de la habitación se

volvió denso y pesado. Sentía las miradas exactamente igual que como lo hizo

Bella, pero no detuve mis esfuerzos para ayudarla a levantarse. Subí la cremallera del abrigo, y luego tomé el sombrero y la bufanda.

—Sólo vamos a ir a pie por la ciudad un rato, tomaremos un poco de chocolate caliente, y tal vez iremos a la estación para ver los fuegos artificiales.

La bufanda ahora estaba firmemente en su lugar, dejé el sombrero de Bella en su cabeza. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me susurró—: Casi estamos libres. Lo estás haciendo bien. —Me quedé muy sorprendido cuando recibí una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

Bella se puso los guantes, mientras tomé mi abrigo. Tan pronto me puse mi gorra, Anthony finalmente abrió su enorme y estúpida boca. — ¿Estás sacando a _Bella_?

Mi mandíbula se apretó. Sabía que era demasiado esperar poder salir de allí sin que nadie dijera nada. El hecho de que fue Anthony quien sacara el tema, junto con la incredulidad en su voz que hizo que sonara como si Bella no era lo suficientemente buena para ser mi cita esta noche, me molestó mucho más de lo que esperaba.

De repente me sentí increíblemente protector hacia ella. En lugar de salir por la puerta, como probablemente debería haber hecho, me di la vuelta y le di a mi hermano una mirada desafiante. —¿Es eso un problema?

Los ojos de Anthony se estrecharon en mí. —Es sólo fuera de lo normal. —

Movió su mirada a Bella—. Para los dos.

Como si pudiera hablar actuando fuera de lo normal. Mis manos se cerraron en puños, igualando la tensión en mi mandíbula. —Tú eres el que le dijo que tenía que empezar a salir con otras personas, ¿y desde cuándo está fuera de lo normal que yo quiero pasar la noche con una chica hermosa?

El rostro de Anthony brillo con pura rabia, pero solo se quedó mirando. Si trataba de discutir esta afirmación de alguna manera, yo lo iba a exponer.

Debo haber sido muy obvio porque todos eligieron ese momento exacto para intervenir.

—Vuelvan a las doce y media.

— ¡No han cenado todavía!

—¡Tomen sus teléfonos celulares!

Farfullé mientras trataba de averiguar lo que todo el mundo acababa de decir. —Vamos a ir a cenar mientras estamos fuera, Renée. Y papá, vamos. Es la víspera de Año Nuevo. A la una mejor.

Mi padre entrecerró los ojos. —A la una. —Estuvo de acuerdo de mala gana—. Pero sólo porque es Bella, y porque confío en ella para mantenerte fuera de problemas.

Normalmente, yo diría algo, pero sólo quiero sacar a la pobre Bella de aquí. La agarré de la mano y me doy vuelta hacia la puerta. —¡Gracias, papá! —

Casi nos habíamos escapado, cuando luego mi mamá dijo—: Edward ven aquí y dale a tu madre un beso de despedida antes de irte.

Suprimiendo un suspiro, le sonreí a mi mamá. —La última vez que lo hice, dijiste que era de mala educación.

La mirada que me dio, me dijo que no estaba de humor, así que obedecí sin más argumentos. —Gracias —susurró mientras rozaba sus labios en mi mejilla.

Me aparté y Renée estaba allí, esperando su turno para abrazarme. Esto no era una práctica habitual cada vez que salía de casa. Estas son nuestras madres, las gemelas de la preocupación, interiormente brotó mi rescate a Bella, así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su mamá y le di un abrazo de oso exagerado. — ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Renée! —Ella se echó a reír cuando le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Siempre eres un encanto, Edward Cullen.

Sonreí. —Sí, señora.

—Sólo asegúrate de no tratar de utilizar ese encanto en mi hija esta noche.

—¡Sra. Swan! —Fingí estar escandalizado—. ¡Nunca lo haría! —

Excepto que al parecer sí. Casi lo hice arriba, hace menos de cinco minutos.

Renée se puso seria y bajó la voz para que sólo yo pudiera oír. —Lo digo en serio, Edward. Ten cuidado con ella esta noche. Estoy seguro de que es muy vulnerable en este momento.

Traté de sonar sincero cuando le dije—: Es prácticamente una hermana para mí, Renée. Voy a portarme bien.

Esta tarde esa declaración hubiera sido cierta. Ahora sólo esperaba poder pasar la noche sin romper mi promesa, porque Renée tenía razón. Aprovecharme de Bella ahora me haría un idiota más grande que Anthony.

—Más te vale —dijo Renée, pero no había burla en su tono ahora.

—Lo haré.

Era ahora o nunca. Agarré la mano de Bella de nuevo e hice otra pausa en la puerta. Incluso iba abrirla en ese momento, pero Anthony no podía dejarnos ir. — Bells, ¿De verdad vas a salir con Edward?

Y volví a estar cabreado. Traté de seguir caminando, pero Bella me detuvo.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

¡Demonios! Si decía que sí, ella se quedaría con él. Incluso después de todo el daño que le causo hoy. _Y así y todo_, le preguntaba eso. Imbécil egoísta. Él siempre se había salido con la suya con ella, desde que eran niños. Le decía que saltara, y ella feliz le pregunta qué tan alto. No es que él no se preocupara por ella. Sólo que él tiene la personalidad más dominante de los dos, y al parecer los sentimientos de ella, corren mucho más profundos que los de los dos, por lo que se entrega a todos sus caprichos.

—Bells, por supuesto, quiero que te quedes. Es la víspera de Año Nuevo, y vinimos aquí a pasarlo juntos.

Bella frunció el ceño. —Pero antes has dicho…

—No quise decir que no quería volver a verte. Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga. No tienes que salir con él sólo para evitarme.

¡Qué demonios! No sé lo que le he hecho para que piense que salir conmigo puede ser tan horrible. Soy un gran e impresionante hermano. —Tal vez ella quiere.

Anthony me miró y luego caminó hacia nosotros. —¿Qué dices, Bella?

¿Realmente quieres ir a una cita con _Edward_? ¿O haces esto por mí?

—Yo… —Los ojos de Bella se lanzan frenéticamente entre Anthony y yo y luego se llenan de lágrimas.

—Bells —dijo Anthony con una voz que no tenía ningún derecho de usar con ella—. Obviamente, herí tus sentimientos antes. Lo siento. Estaba nervioso, y supongo que no explique las cosas bien. ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa esta noche y hablamos?

Alzó la mano para secarse las lágrimas de su rostro, y yo casi la ayude.

Realmente quería hacerlo, pero no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Esto era lo que no me gustaba de ellos.

—Tal vez es una buena idea —interrumpió Renée—. Creo que los dos necesitan tratar de resolver esto.

Me encogí. Tener que pasar por todo esto con nuestros malditos padres devorando cada palabra como una novela de mala calidad, era una mierda.

Me hubiera gustado estar con Bella en este momento. ¡Quería matar a Anthony por ponerla en esta posición!

El agarre de Bella en mi mano se aflojó, pero no la soltó. Miró a su alrededor y luego estableció esos ojos grandes y honestos sobre Anthony. —¿Me amas? —le preguntó.

Me atraganté con mi saliva.

—Bells, eres mi mejor amiga. Prácticamente eres mi hermana gemela. Por supuesto que te amo.

Él no tenía ni idea. El maldito estaba completamente desorientado.

El rostro de Bella palideció y su mano empezó a temblar en la mía. Le di un suave apretón sólo para hacerle saber que todavía estaba allí, y de repente cerró su mano sobre la mía con una fuerza maldita.

Su voz temblaba mientras susurraba. —Yo también te amo, Anthony. —

Luego, sin dejar de aplastar los huesos de mi mano, me miró. Su desesperación era evidente—. ¿Estás listo?

No me perdí el ritmo. —Demonios, sí.

La arrastré fuera de allí sin dejar que mirara atrás.

* * *

**Que les parecio el capitulo? les gusto**

**Bueno en breve otro **


	6. Negación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Kelly** O

* * *

Capitulo 3

**NEGACION**

_**BELLA**_

Si Edward no estuviera impulsándome hacia adelante con el brazo que tenía alrededor de mis hombros, probablemente habría estado de pie todavía en las escaleras del edificio de condominios. Estaba en shock de nuevo.

No lo podía creer. Quiero decir que _literalmente _no podía creerlo. Como si mi cerebro físicamente no aceptaba la información.

—Él tiene que estar equivocado —murmuré mientras Edwardme paseaba por la calle—. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo. No entendía lo que yo estaba preguntando.

—Definitivamente no lo entendía, pero Bells... —Suspiró Edward.

—Él no puede saber si me ama si nunca lo pensó realmente. He sido muy paciente, todos estos años. Tal vez sólo tenía que decir algo. Tal vez si sólo le hubiera besado una vez.

—No sé, Bella. Él es bastante estúpido, pero un hombre no te pide espacio si está enamorado de ti. Incluso si su amor es inconsciente.

Creo que esta conversación estaba poniendo incómodo a Edward, pero no pude evitarlo. Mi cerebro estaba atrapado en un bucle porque avanzar significaba reconocer que Anthony me veía como a una hermana, y eso era simplemente inaceptable.

—Simplemente no ha considerado la posibilidad de una relación entre nosotros —insistí—. Tal vez no ha llegado a ese nivel de madurez todavía. Quiero decir, no es como si alguna vez haya salido con alguien más. Nunca habla de ninguna otra chica.

—Tal vez es gay.

—¡Edward! —Se estaba riendo de su propia broma—. ¡Anthony no es gay! ¡Ni

siquiera bromees sobre eso! _No _es divertido.

—Vamos, es un poco gracioso. También explicaría cómo pudo pasar casi

diecisiete años, con una chica como tú, y nunca hacer un movimiento, porque

ningún hombre heterosexual podría hacer eso.

Mi estómago hizo esa rara voltereta. ¿Edwardhabía sido siempre tan dulce?

No lo había pensado entonces, pero él había sido increíble desde el momento en que me metí en su ducha.

Me incliné hacia él, hundiéndome contra su costado, y lo siguiente que supe, es que mis brazos rodeaban su cintura y lo estaba abrazando. Se detuvo y me abrazó de nuevo. Cuando sus brazos me apretaron contra él, toda la tensión dejó mi cuerpo.

—No me di cuenta que eras tan bueno, Edward.

El cálido sonido de la risa de Edwardretumbó gratamente contra el costado de mi cara que descansaba en su pecho.

—Las damiselas en apuros siempre han sido mi talón de Aquiles, pero no dejes que eso te engañe. Realmente no soy tan bueno.

—Sí, lo eres.

—No, no lo soy. Si yo fuera bueno, no estaría teniendo un momento tan difícil para no agarrarte el culo ahora mismo.

Jadeé y me aparté de él. Me dejó ir, pero tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Su mano sosteniendo la mía me hizo sonrojar más que su comentario pervertido.

Como no me atrevía a mirarlo, no me di cuenta cuando dejó de caminar hasta que me detuve de golpe. Se encontraba de pie en frente de un pequeño restaurante con una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Hambrienta? La cena corre por mi cuenta esta noche.

El restaurante era oscuro y acogedor, con iluminación suave. Edward me ayudó a sacarme el abrigo, luego extendió la silla para mí antes de tomar su asiento justo enfrente de mí en la mesa pequeña, a la luz de las velas para dos. El momento era tan irreal. Siempre supe que Edwardera encantador. Había una razón por la que había salido con la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela, y sin embargo, ellas todavía se mantenían haciendo fila para ser su próxima aventura.

Ver a Edward Cullen en acción y ser el foco de su atención eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. No lo hacía a propósito de seducirme o cualquier cosa, pero incluso en su posición "amistosa", estaba volviéndome un poco loca.

El camarero trajo vasos de agua con hielo, y empecé a tomar tragos del mío porque Edward me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

—Es posible que desees reducir la velocidad allí, bateador, antes de que consigas un... —Me estremecí y Edwardrió—... dolor de cabeza.

Cuando Edwardme miró, sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra, lo que lo hacía lucir como si acabara de bajar del set de una película de Hollywood. Aparte de su cuerpo increíble, alto y complexión amplia, Edward Cullen tenía todo el paquete cuando se trataba de miradas. Él era el niño mimado de Spanish Fork High: el pelo del color del ámbar, con los ojos tan azules que parecían irreales, y la piel de oro que no tenía una sola mancha, pecas o cicatrices.

Sus dientes eran perfectos, y pasaba tanto tiempo sonriendo que la expresión era una obra de arte. Incluso tenía un adorable hoyuelo que sólo se mostraba cuando estaba realmente, realmente feliz por algo. Ese hoyuelo estaba presente ahora.

Rompí el silencio con una risa nerviosa.

—Esto es incómodo, ¿verdad?

Edward apretó los labios hasta que se le pusieron blancos porque estaba tratando tan duro de no reírse de mí.

—¿Incómodo? ¿Qué es incómodo?

¡Sabía condenadamente bien de lo que estaba hablando! Edward siempre me torturaba así. Una vez le pregunté por qué lo hacía, y su respuesta había sido porque era divertido hacer que me sonroje. Bueno, misión cumplida, Sr. Cullen.

Estaba roja como un tomate. Una vez más.

Seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Ya sabes... —Me retorcí en mi silla—. Esto. Nosotros. Estar aquí así.

Edward suprimió otra carcajada.

—¿Estar aquí cómo?

—No lo sé. Este restaurante es tan... atmosférico y me ayudaste con mi abrigo y sacaste mi silla. —Ahora estaba tan roja que mi cara se iba a manchar de manera permanente—. Se siente, no sé, algo así como... como una...

—¿Como una cita? —preguntó Edward. No se reía más. Me miró a los ojos con una intensidad sorprendente.

No pude encontrar mi voz, así que sólo asentí.

Me dio otra sonrisa de infarto.

—Eso es porque es una cita, Bella.

Sentí mis ojos agrandarse hasta tres veces su tamaño normal, pero no importa cuánto lo intentara, no podía conseguir que pararan.

—¿Qué? —Di un grito ahogado—. ¡No, no lo es!

—Sí, lo es.

Su voz no dejaba lugar a discusión, pero eso no me detuvo.

—¡No podemos estar en una cita!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres... eres... ¡eres tú y yo soy yo! ¡Crecimos juntos! ¡Somos prácticamente familia!

Edward frunció el ceño, realmente, no su habitual cara triste para conseguir su propósito.

—Creciste con Anthony también.

Todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque no me trata como a una hermana.

Edward parecía que estaba a punto de discutir eso, pero realmente no quería hablar de Anthony , así que rápidamente dije:

—_Tú_, Por otro lado, actúas como un molesto y grosero hermano mayor.

—¿Grosero? —Pensé que estaría ofendido, pero se echó a reír—. ¿Crees que soy _grosero_?

—Sí, lo creo. Eres tan cachondo que es poco saludable. Eructas en mi cara cada vez que comes cebolla, y no te molestas en salir de la habitación antes de tirarte un pedo. Esta tarde goteaste tu sudor en mí. ¡A propósito!

—Está bien, está bien. Me has pillado. Tengo que admitir que nuestra relación siempre ha tenido un ambiente de hermanos. Pero la verdad es que hoy me provocaste una gran erección y…

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Edward, cállate! —grité en voz baja, enterrando la cara entre las manos—. ¡Por favor nunca, _nunca _vuelvas a decir algo así!

—Tienes que afrontar los hechos, Bells. Si fueras realmente mi hermana y hubiéramos terminado en la ducha juntos, habría vomitado y contratado a un terapeuta. No me hubiese quedado mirando tu pecho y preguntándome si me pegarías si te quitara la camisa.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Mis manos comenzaban a sudar porque mi cara estaba tan caliente, pero ¿cómo iba a sacarlas? Para ello tendría que mirar a Edward, y no había manera de que fuera capaz de hacer eso otra vez.

Edwardse rió entre dientes.

—Bells, mírame.

—¡No! Tenías razón. ¡No eres agradable! ¡Eres cruel!

Edwardse estiró sobre la mesa y quitó las manos de mi cara enrojecida.

—No estoy siendo cruel —dijo. Finalmente obligué a mis ojos a abrirse.

Apoyó su cuerpo alto sobre la mesa pequeña para que pudiera mirar directamente a mis ojos. Sólo había unos centímetros de espacio entre nosotros.

—Esta es sin duda una cita de verdad —prometió con tanta pasión que me hizo temblar—. Te invité a salir. Estoy pagando por tu cena. Bailaremos allí más tarde, y te besaré cuando el reloj marque las doce esta noche.

Dejé escapar un pequeño chillido de miedo y Edward aumentó su intensidad.

—Va a suceder, Bells, y te va a gustar.

El enfoque de Edwardfue interrumpido por un pequeño suspiro. ¡Gracias a Dios! Porque yo había dejado de respirar de nuevo.

Ambos levantamos la mirada para ver a la camarera de pie junto a nosotros, mirando distraídamente a Edward.

—¡Guau! —Si ella no estuviera sosteniendo nuestros platos en sus manos, probablemente se abanicaría a sí misma porque parecía como si estuviera a punto de derretirse—. Y yo pensaba que mi novio era bueno. —Me sonrió mientras dejaba la comida delante de mí—. Chica, tienes las manos ocupadas con éste, ¿no?

Edward le dirigió su sonrisa más grande, y ella le guiñó un ojo mientras se iba.

Nunca había estado tan agradecida de ver un plato de comida en mi vida, cualquier cosa que me diera una excusa para no mirarlo y poner fin a esta conversación.

Edward debe haber visto que me había empujado a mi límite, porque se dispuso a comer su cena y me dejó comer en paz.

Desafortunadamente, el silencio deja mis pensamientos vagar de regreso a la razón que estaba saliendo con Edward en primer lugar. Bajé mi tenedor, incapaz de comer otro bocado.

Edward bajó el suyo también.

—Bella, le prometí a tu mamá que comerías.

Podía sentir lágrimas en mis ojos cuando levanté la mirada hacia él.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué eres el único aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué no estoy con él?

La sonrisa de Edwardera triste y llena de simpatía.

—No sé, Bells, pero tal vez es lo mejor. Ustedes tienen casi diecisiete. Si no ha sucedido hasta ahora, tal vez no tenía que suceder.

—No puedo aceptar eso.

—La negación no es buena para ti.

—No es negación.

—Ahora estás negando tu negación.

—Pero mírate —dije—. Siempre pensaste que era como una hermana también. Si puedes cambiar de opinión, entonces él también puede. Él solo necesita un llamado de atención.

—Oye ahora, no puedes ir saltando en la ducha con cada chico, sabes. Eso es completamente _nuestra _cosa.

—Oh mi dios, Edward, ¡no tenemos una cosa! —La tortura nunca terminaría—. No estaba hablando de saltar en la ducha con él —murmuré—. Pero tal vez si le digo como me siento, si le pido que me bese, simplemente para darle una oportunidad.

—¿Y si él no va por eso?

—Lo hará. Edward, lo conozco. Lo sé aquí. —Le di un golpecito a mi corazón—. Anthony y yo nos pertenecemos. Ya verás. Sólo necesita saber cómo me siento. Quizás cree que pienso en él como un hermano y nada más, ¿sabes? Qué si ha estado enamorado de mí por años, pero piensa que no me gusta de esa forma.

Edward frunció el ceño y regresó a su cena. Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo, pero sentí mi entusiasmo crecer.

—¡Eso tiene que ser! ¡Tiene mucho más sentido! ¿Que si él dijo que necesitaba espacio porque lo lastima estar conmigo pero no _conmigo_? ¿Qué si estoy hiriéndolo? Viste cuan enojado estaba cuando dijiste que estabas llevándome a salir. Estaba celoso.

Ahora mi entusiasmo había sido remplazado con terror. No quería herir a

Anthony jamás. Pero ¿qué más podía haber sido todo esto? Nada más tenía ningún sentido.

—¡Me pidió hablar, y lo abandoné! ¡Me siento terrible!

Edward rodó sus ojos. —No lo estés. Él fue un idiota. Merecía lo que hiciste. Incluso peor.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Gracias por ser tan agradable conmigo esta noche y tratar de ayudarme. Lamento plantarte, pero necesito ir a casa y hablar a Anthony .

Edward se sentó allí como si él estuviera dándole a la situación entera algún pensamiento serio. Eventualmente vi la aceptación recorrer su rostro y bajó su tenedor.

—Supongo que necesitas hablar con él, verdad. Pero si haces esto, no puedes abrazar nada pasado. Has conseguido hablarle sin rodeos. Dile todo. Solo asegúrate de usar palabras pequeñas así puede entender.

—Lo haré. —Sonreí por primera vez en toda la noche y salté para darle a Edward un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por entender. ¡Eres el mejor hermano mayor que jamás he tenido!

Edward dejó salir una risita y negó con su cabeza.

—No soy tu hermano, Bells.

—Nunca sabes —bromeé—. Podrías serlo algún día.

Él sonrió otra vez, pero esta vez no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Buena suerte.

—Gracias.

Irrumpí la puerta del condominio menos de cinco minutos después. Los adultos tenían abierto el vino y estaban riendo un poco fuerte, pero eso se detuvo en el instante que me vieron.

Por una vez la atención no me paralizó. Sin aliento desde mi carrera y emocionada por descubrir cosas con Anthony , me apresuré y arrojé mi abrigo, gorra, y bufanda descuidadamente en el perchero de la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Anthony ?

—Arriba en el dormitorio de los chicos —contestó Esme, cautelosamente—

. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—¿Si tuviera que suponer? En su camino al apartamento 7B.

La frente de mi mamá se arrugó, y bajó su vaso de vino.

—¿Ustedes tuvieron una pelea?

—¡Oh, no! —Dándome cuenta que estaban completamente preocupadas sobre eso, les di mi sonrisa más tranquilizadora—. ¡Edwardes el mejor! ¿Quién sabía que podría ser tan sensible? —Recordé el comentario sobre esperar sacar mi camiseta y me dio vergüenza—. Bueno, un poco sensible.

Ninguno de los padres parecía saber lo que dije.

—Edwardy yo pasamos un tiempo agradable —les aseguré—. De verdad necesito hablar con Anthony ahora.

Subí las escaleras sin esperar por alguna respuesta.

Tomé una profunda respiración, y luego golpeé la puerta de la habitación de Anthony . Gracias a esta ducha desastrosa de la mañana, estaba muy segura que nunca olvidaría golpear otra vez.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo entrar?

Una fracción de segundo después la puerta se abrió de golpe. Anthony estaba verdaderamente enfurecido.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Él hizo algún movimiento en ti? ¡Lo mataré!

Anthony lucía tan gracioso cuando estaba enojado. Su adorable rostro no estaba destinado a contener emociones negativas.

Anthony lucía un poco como su hermano, e incluso no. Anthony era un poco más bajo, pero tenía el mismo color que Edward el mismo cabello oro intenso y piel.

Tenía ojos marrones y no azules, pero él y Edward compartían la misma sonrisa perfecta. Sin embargo, la diferencia, es donde la sonrisa de Edwardes como una obvia asesino-chica, esa misma sonrisa hizo a Anthony lucir como el adorable payaso de la clase. La furia no funcionó bien para él.

—Estoy bien, Anthony . —Reí—. Edwardno hizo ningún movimiento en mí.

—Bueno, técnicamente no. Creí eso. No lo había hecho aún, de cualquier forma.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

—No pasa nada. Solo me sentí mal por alejarme de ti. Me pediste que me quede y hablar, y tenías razón. De verdad necesitamos hablar.

Anthony se hundió en alivio y me abrazó.

—Realmente lo lamento, Bells. Lo arruiné por completo. No quería lastimar tus sentimientos.

Lo apreté de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien que casi lloré. Por un momento pensé que nunca sentiría esto otra vez.

—Está bien. Lo que sucedió fue tanto mi culpa como la tuya. Deberíamos haber hablado sobre esto hace años.

Anthony estaba sorprendido por mi comentario. Tiré de él a la cama conmigo, y me senté hombro contra hombro. Él agarró mi mano y descansó su cabeza en la mía.

—Jamás quiero perderte, Bella. No creo que pueda manejar eso.

Mi corazón, que estaba herido tan mal sólo minutos atrás, de repente se disparó.

—Yo tampoco. —Tome una respiración. Sin tiempo como el presente—. Te amo demasiado, Anthony .

—Lo sé, Bells. Yo también.

—No, creo que no lo sabes. Estoy diciendo que estoy _enamorada _de ti.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Anthony . Lo he estado por años y años. Debería haber dicho algo, pero siempre imaginé que lo entenderías cuando estuvieras listo.

Dejo salir una gran respiración. No podía creerlo. Después de tanto tiempo mi secreto más profundo, mi mayor frustración, estaba finalmente fuera allí. Anthony finalmente entendía.

—Oh no, Bells —dijo Anthony , tranquilamente—. No. No, no digas eso.

—¡Espera! Me escuchaste. —Contuve inmediatamente mis nervios. La devastación en su voz había sacudido mi confianza—. Entiendo lo que estabas tratando de decir temprano. Entiendo completamente que necesitas algo de espacio y que necesitas hacer algunas cosas por tu propia cuenta. Quieres ir a unirte al grupo de debate, bien. Eso es genial. Te apoyaré. Puedes seguir siendo tú, y puedo seguir siendo yo, pero podemos hacer eso y todavía ser _nosotros. _Sé que necesitas un cambio, pero lo que estoy diciendo es que quiero cambiar hacia la dirección romántica. _Siempre _he querido eso.

—Bells… —La voz de Anthony se quebró, y su mano comenzó a temblar.

—Sé que debe sonar como una locura para ti, pero estoy segura que puede funcionar. Nunca he estado tan segura sobre algo en mi vida. Eres para mí. Te amo, y quiero que también me ames.

Sólo entonces una lágrima salpicó en la palma de mi mano que Anthony estaba agarrando en su regazo. Levanté la mirada y encontré sus ojos, sorprendida de ver la línea de humedad correr por su cara. Nunca había visto llorar a Anthony antes.

No entendía. Él estaba tan triste. Estaba como si de alguna forma _hubiera _roto _su _corazón.

—Bella, lo siento. —Su voz tenía algo de impotencia—. Yo… yo no sabía.

Nunca dijiste… nunca actuaste como… asumí que era lo mismo para nosotros.

Eres mi mejor amiga, pero eso es todo. No pienso en ti de esa forma.

La humedad también estaba reuniéndose en mis ojos. Parpadeé y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

—¿Cómo sabes si nunca le has dado una oportunidad? —Apreté su mano y reuní cada gramo del coraje que tenía en mí—. ¿Me besarás, Anthony ? ¿Por favor?

¿Sólo una vez? Tal vez eso es todo lo que necesitas. Tal vez si nos besamos, sentirás lo que siento.

Anthony cerró sus ojos. Cuando sacudió su cabeza, parecía como si la acción le causaba dolor.

—Lo siento, Bells, pero no puedo. Tengo una novia ahora.

—Tú…

¿Quién sabía que tu corazón podía romperse dos veces? Esta vez era peor, incluso no podía sentirlo. No sentí nada. De hecho dejé de llorar. Era como si su confesión solo… me rompió.

—Alice Brandon —susurró Anthony —. Fuimos compañeros todo el semestre en oratoria pública y… solo sucedió el último día de escuela.

Anthony tenía una novia.

Me había dejado estancada sin un compañero para el proyecto de ciencia, plantándome como presidente del club de ciencia, me dije que él necesitaba espacio, dijo que me amaba como a una hermana gemela, y yo había estado tan en negación que de hecho pensé que todavía tenía una oportunidad con él.

Fui tan estúpida.

Lo creía ahora. La segunda etapa del duelo estaba completa. La etapa tres también. Había hecho suficiente negociación. Le pedí que me ame, le rogué que me bese, que sólo me dé una oportunidad. No funcionó, y ahora había terminado con esto. No lo haría otra vez. Anthony Cullen nunca iba a amarme, y no había nada que pudiera hacer por eso.

—Está bien. —Sacudí mi cabeza y me puse de pie.

—¡Bells! —Intentó seguir agarrando mi mano, pero me las arreglé para deslizarme fuera de su agarre—. ¡Bella, espera! Lo siento. Por favor no estés enojada.

Me detuve en el pasillo y me giré hacia él. Estaba todavía sentado en su cama, mirando cada parte tan disgustada como me sentí.

—No estoy enojada —prometí, y en el momento, era verdad. Alguien quien está completamente muerto por dentro no puede estar enojado. Ellos realmente no pueden sentirse de ninguna forma.

* * *

**Que les pareció? pobre Bella le rompieron el corazón y dejo plantado a Edward yo quiero su lugar en la cena**

**saben como actualizo diario 2 veces y casi no me comentan esta historia tiene 400 visitas y solo 5 se han suscrito y eso si me puso un poco triste estoy pensando mejor actualizar cada 2 días que opinan? mejor para que no las abrume **


	7. Integracion Social

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mia**

**Este capitulo es especial para diana rusher, mil gracias no sabes como me levantaste el animo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_**Integración Social**_

_**EDWARD**_

He descubierto algo totalmente más lamentable que en las revistas.

Estar atrapado en un bloque de apartamentos durante dos días con un hermano idiota al cual quieres golpear en la cara, mientras que él está actuando todo emo (¡Como si él tuviera algún derecho para estar deprimido, estúpido imbécil!), y Bella mientras está teniendo un completo colapso mental. En serio. Ella. Se. Está. Viniendo. Abajo. La niña se convirtió en un zombi completo, con las habilidades del habla limitadas y los ojos vidriosos.

¿Quién habría pensado que en verdad me alegraría de empezar la escuela otra vez?

Estaba un poco ansioso por ver a Bella. No había visto ni sabido nada de ella desde que salimos del apartamento. No contestaba su móvil, y no podía llamar a Renée y preguntar. Ella y mi madre habían tenido la madre de todas las peleas de mejores amigos porque sus hijos habían roto el corazón del otro y, por supuesto, en ambos casos era el hijo de la otra mujer el que tenía la culpa del "malentendido".

En cierto modo me sentía culpable por lo sucedido. No debería haber enviado a Bella a que volviera con Anthony esa noche. Conocía a mi hermano. Sabía que Bella iba a ser derribada, pero ella no podía verlo, o se hubiera negado a verlo de todos modos. Me imaginé que su rechazo oficial no era sólo inevitable sino necesario, así que la dejé ir.

No sabía la bomba que iba a caer sobre ella, ya que Anthony tenía una novia secreta. Bella lo habría averiguado muy pronto de todos modos, y mejor que tuviera unos días para hacerle frente a eso en privado, en vez de ser sorprendida en la escuela. Pero aún así, no pude evitar sentirme como si no la hubiera protegido lo suficiente.

Me senté en la cafetería, haciendo tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa del almuerzo como un adicto al crack que sufría abstinencia mientras miraba hacia la puerta, esperando a Bella. Nunca habíamos hablado en la escuela antes. No teníamos ninguna clase juntos, y estábamos en diferentes círculos sociales, por lo que casi nunca la veía, pero sabía que teníamos el mismo almuerzo. También sabía que se sentaba con mi hermano todos los días. Sólo que ahora que él y la nueva dueña de su correa habían hecho pública su relación, yo no sabía lo que eso significaba para Bella.

Tenía miedo por ella, lo que era una nueva especie de sentimiento para mí, porque nunca le prestaba mucha atención a nadie. Bells estaba tan destruida después de fin de año que no pude evitarlo. Ya fuera que había dado un paso adelante con mi papel de hermano mayor sobre-protector, o que había desarrollado un flechazo imposible y estaba enojado de que alguien se atreviera a dañar a mi mujer. No tenía idea de lo que era.

Resulta que yo tenía todo tan enredado en nuestra retorcida relación como Bella y Anthony. Muchas gracias, madres. Las clases de yoga prenatal deberían ser ilegales.

—¡No!

Mi peor temor estaba a punto de suceder. Bella había sido arrastrada a la cafetería por alguna compañera nerd. Bells estaba más blanca que una sábana y movía la cabeza en señal de protesta, pero su amiga tenía un aspecto sombrío de determinación en su rostro y arrastró a Bella hacia su mesa del almuerzo.

Me alegré de ver que al menos una persona de la pequeña pandilla nerd de Anthony y Bella se había puesto de su lado, pero una chica no iba a ser suficiente. La nueva novia de Anthony era una verdadera pieza de trabajo. Había ido a casa el día anterior e intentó encajar en la familia de forma arrolladora. Era alta, franca y decidida. Sabía lo que quería y hablaba en serio.

Lamentablemente, lo que Alice Brandon quería era que Bella estuviera fuera de la vida de Anthony completamente. Escuché que ella le decía que mantener una amistad con Bells era totalmente inadecuado. Él había intentado decirle que no quería dejar de ser amigo de Bella, pero la conversación aún así terminó con él prometiendo que "haría algo al respecto."

—¡No, no, no, no, no!

Sólo había dos asientos libres en la mesa de Bella y uno era justo al lado de

Anthony. Esto no iba a ser bonito.

—¡Hola Edward! ¿Qué te pasa, hombre?

—Sí, Ed, bebé, ¿qué pasa?

—Ella va a ser comida viva —murmuré, y luego, de repente, me puse en pie, haciendo caso omiso a mis amigos y cruzando hacia el lado impopular de la cafetería.

Llegué justo a tiempo para ver como la amiga de Bella se sentaba por accidente en el lugar de siempre de Anthony, a continuación, tomó el asiento junto a ella y le dijo a toda la mesa. —¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo fue el puente para todo el mundo? ¡Obtuve el nuevo SkyProdigy Celestron 70 por Navidad! Voy a tener una fiesta de observación de estrellas este fin de semana. Estáis todos invitados. —Se inclinó alrededor de Bella para mirar a Anthony—. A excepción de ti.

Tuve que darle a la chica mi total aprobación, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué era un SkyProdigy Celestron 70.

Algunas personas dieron respuestas nerviosas, pero Alice se aclaró la garganta. Era el sonido más suave, y sin embargo, silenció a toda la mesa. Los hombros de Anthony se encorvaron en respuesta a la misma.

—Hola, umm, ¿Bells? —preguntó Anthony.

Alice le dio un codazo, y él corrigió su uso de nuestro apodo para Bella.

—¿Quiero decir Bella? Um ¿Crees que podrás?… Umm… Quiero decir, ¿te importaría? ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!

Lo agarré de la oreja y tiré de él hacia atrás con fuerza. —Pronuncias una palabra más de esa frase, hermanito, y voy a patearte el culo hasta el próximo martes.

Tenía la atención de todos, y no me refiero sólo a los idiotas de la mesa de Bella.

No sé si alguna vez había parecía más amenazador, pero no creo que nunca hubiera estado más lleno de rabia. El pequeño gusano iba a preguntarle a Bella si podía dejar su propia mesa del almuerzo y no sentarse junto a él nunca más, delante de todos sus amigos.

Anthony sabiamente no había dicho una palabra más, y todos sus amigos estaban mirándome completamente aterrorizados, a excepción de Alice. Ella hizo una especie de parpadeó con incredulidad. Estoy bastante seguro de que había asumido que toda mi familia la quería simplemente porque era lo que ella esperaba de nosotros.

—Bells, levántate.

—¿Eh?

Tuve que trabajar para controlar la ira en mi voz. —Levántate —repetí—. No te vas a sentar aquí nunca más.

Bella salió con una sacudida de su estado de shock y luego se puso de pie obedientemente.

—Anthony, ten un poco de pelotas, bastardo controlado. —Solté su oreja con un pequeño empujón, dejándolo de nuevo en su asiento. Entonces miré a la chica que había a su lado—. Alice. —Ella palideció cuando dije su nombre—. Bella es cien veces la persona que tú nunca serás. Si le dices una sola cosa poco amable a ella, o sobre ella a alguien alguna vez, serás crucificada socialmente. ¿Me entiendes? Voy a hacer que mi misión personal en la vida sea arruinarte.

Me miró con incredulidad, pero parecía asustada. Debería estarlo. No estaba bromeando, y parecía ser el tipo de persona que se preocupaba mucho de su reputación.

A continuación, señale con el dedo a la pequeña amiga gordita de Bella que la había arrastrado a su mesa. —Y tú… —La chica se sobresaltó y me miró como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Me sentí mal porque no había querido asustarla—. Pareces genial. Gracias por cuidar de mi chica. Sigan con el buen trabajo.

Con eso, agarre la mano de Bella y la arrastré hacia mi mesa en el otro lado de la cafetería.

—Edward —dijo Bella en un susurro sorprendido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te mereces algo mejor que eso, Bells. Comerás el almuerzo conmigo de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

—Um… —Ella todavía estaba tratando de asimilarlo todo—. Eso es muy amable de tu parte y todo, Edward, pero no lo sé. Quiero decir que yo no encajo exactamente con tus amigos. Soy… Soy…

—¿_Qué _es lo que eres? —Su inseguridad era frustrante. Ella valía más de lo que pensaba de sí misma. Tenía que entender eso.

Tragó saliva. —Bueno, ya sabes, no soy popular.

Me detuve solo porque estaba aterrorizada y a punto de tener otro ataque de pánico. —Bells, estarás bien. Mis amigos estarán bien. Ya verás.

—No lo sé. Creo que he visto esta película, y no resulta tan bien para mí.

Le sonreí, a pesar de que ella no había querido que fuera divertido. — ¿Cuánto quieres apostar? Estoy seguro de que has visto programas sobre la naturaleza de los machos alfa o líderes de la manada o lo que sea, la cosa del conjunto del rebaño de ovejas, ¿verdad? —Utilice mi sonrisa de confianza extra porque sé que le molesta cuando actúo todo engreído—. Bells, Edward Cullen está en la parte superior de la cadena española de alta cocina. Soy el rey de la selva.

A mis amigos les gustarás porque me gustas.

No parecía del todo convencida, pero no iba a hiperventilar más, tampoco.

—Te encantan los experimentos y esas cosas —le dije—. Así que vamos a hacer un experimento. Ven a almorzar conmigo, al menos por hoy, y te presento a mis amigos. Pondremos el _Animal Planet _a prueba, y si no puedo tener a todos mis amigos completamente encandilados por ti para el final de la comida, entonces voy a retroceder y puedo llevarte con tu única amiga y puedes ir a esconderte en el laboratorio de ciencias cada almuerzo durante el resto del año. —Caray, eso sonaba horrible. Realmente esperaba que ella no lo hiciera—. Vamos, ¿qué dices?

Me miró, y en su actual aturdimiento post-trauma, dijo lo último que yo esperaba. —Me sorprende que conozcas la palabra encandilar.

Me eché a reír y envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. —Sí, cuatro sílabas es más o menos mi límite.

Bella no protestó más mientras la llevaba hasta mis amigos, pero comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando llegamos a la mesa. Supongo que no podía culparla, teniendo en cuenta que mis amigos estaban sentados allí boquiabiertos ante mí como si hubiera perdido la cabeza y les estuviera presentando un trozo de basura que tenía en mi zapato, mientras estaba otra vez en la tierra de nadie.

—Chicos, esta es Bella —dije con tono familiar—. Todos empújense y hagan algo de espacio para ella. —Me detuve y le di una sonrisa a Bella, esperando romper algo de tensión.

—¿A menos que quieras sentarte en mi regazo?

Estoy seguro de que muy en el fondo, en algún lugar, sabía que sólo estaba burlándome de ella, pero me miró con ojos tan grandes como pelotas de béisbol y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

Sabía que esto podría ser un problema. La ansiedad de Bella era legítima.

Fue diagnosticada con desorden de ansiedad social unos años atrás.

Incluso tomó medicamentos para ello. Las medicinas le permitieron ir a la escuela —habían hablado acerca de educarla en casa cuando llegó a la escuela media y comenzó a tener demasiados problemas— pero incluso la medicina no pudo arreglarlo todo.

Bella no manejaba bien los cambios, y conocer a extraños era casi imposible para ella. Que mis amigos fueran todos de último año y los chicos más populares de la escuela tenía que estar haciéndolo más atemorizante para ella, también.

Entonces estaba el hecho de que ambos éramos el centro de atención de todos en la cafetería justo ahora porque yo había provocado una escena. Me pateé a mí mismo por eso, pero era muy tarde ahora. No podía deshacerlo, así que en su lugar traté de ayudarla a regresar del modo asustado.

Perecía hacerlo mejor cuando todo lo que podía ver eran mis ojos, así que agarré sus mejillas y jalé de su rostro para acercarlo al mío.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre todo la cosa de la respiración? Tienes que hacerlo, Bells. —La animé a tomar una profunda respiración, y finalmente imitó la acción. Después de unas cuantas más le sonreí. —¿Estás bien ahora? —Era lo mismo que le pregunté en la ducha, y creo que ambos estábamos recordando eso, porque sus mejillas se pusieron rosas mientras asentía.

La senté en la mesa junto a mí y la empujé con seguridad contra mi costado.

Ella tembló un poco mientras se aferraba a mí, pero no perdió la compostura.

Estaba orgulloso de ella por recuperar el control de sí misma. Por un segundo ahí no pensé que fuera a conseguirlo.

Iba a tener que ser muy cuidadoso respecto a esta transición, pero no había manera de que la pudiera dejar para lidiar con Anthony y Alice por sí misma. Eso conseguiría sacarla de la escuela en cuestión de días.

—Bien hecho, Bells —susurré mientras le plantaba un beso en un lado de su cabeza—. La parte más difícil ha terminado ahora.

Sostuve una bolita de papa enfrente de su cara hasta que ella me puso los ojos en blanco y se la comió. No es que yo fuera fan de alimentar a la gente o algo.

Solo estaba entreteniéndola mientras descubría la mejor forma de proceder con mis amigos.

—¿En verdad has estado con tantas chicas en esta escuela que se las estás robando a los geeks ahora? —se burló mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black.

—Nah, Bella es genial. Hemos estado así. —Crucé los dedos—. Desde antes de que naciera. De verdad. Yo solía leerle libros de dibujo mientras ella estaba todavía en el estómago de su mamá.

Un par de chicas nos dieron un pequeño puchero de "Awww", sabía que estaríamos bien. Los chicos serían un poco más complicados, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

—¿No acabo de tomarle una foto para el _club de ciencias _antes de las vacaciones?

Me encogí por dentro. Esa era la cosa que mis amigos no podrían ser capaces de tragarse sobre Bella. Había estado esperando que no se dieran cuenta de eso hasta que la conocieran mejor. Había olvidado que Mark era el fotógrafo para el personal del anuario.

Coloqué una malvada sonrisa en mi rostro y dije. —Bueno, sí, pero vamos a olvidar esa ofensa de nerd porque Bella luce realmente caliente en la ducha.

Bella se atragantó con la comida en su boca y comenzó a toser. Esperaba que no se le hubiera detenido el corazón permanentemente, pero necesitaba que los chicos la vieran como un potencial para citas, y la presidenta del club de ciencias era principalmente lo opuesto de eso.

—¡Venga ya, amigo! ¿Ustedes chicos se _ducharon _juntos?

—Eso fue lo sobresaliente de mis vacaciones de invierno.

—¡Edward! —chilló Bells finalmente—. ¡Cállate! ¡Nosotros no nos duchamos juntos!

—Casi lo hicimos, definitivamente. ¿No estábamos en la ducha al mismo tiempo?

—¡Eso no es lo mismo!

—¿No hubo desnudez involucrada?

Ella colocó sus manos con un golpe sobre su rostro ardiendo, completamente avergonzada. —Está bien, entonces en realidad no nos _duchamos _juntos. Mi pequeño hermano patán, quien ha sido su mejor amigo por cerca de _diecisiete años_, la dejó tirada en la melancolía por Alice la Psicópata Brandon.

Nuestras mamás iban a enloquecer, así que Bella saltó en la ducha para ocultarse de ellas. Lo que pasó fue que yo estaba ahí en ese momento. Bells estaba completamente vestida, tristemente, y tuvo sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, así que perdió la oportunidad de ver todos mis atributos. Juro que su honor y virtud están todavía completamente intactos. Para mi consternación.

Conseguí unas risitas de mis amigos, y un gemido de Bella, quien todavía no iba a sacar su rostro de entre sus manos.

—Me cubrí por ella, tuvimos un momento, lucía asombrosa en una camisa mojada, fue súper caliente, y sí, Bells, fue lo más sobresaliente de mis vacaciones de invierno. Hasta después, esa noche cuando me dejaste llevarte en una cita, y entonces _eso _fue lo más sobresaliente de mis vacaciones de invierno.

—Aw, ¿ustedes chicos estás saliendo ahora? ¡Eso es tan lindo!

Le dediqué una sonrisa realmente grande a mi amiga Tanya. Ella era la abeja reina de la chicas en esta escuela, y la única a la que de verdad necesitaba que le gustara Bella. Si pudiera ganársela, Bells estaría lista. Ella nos estaba observando a Bella y a mí con ojos soñadores, una muy buena señal.

—No exclusivamente —dije—, Bells es todavía libre de jugar en el campo si quiere, pero estamos definitivamente tanteando la posibilidad.

Yo lo estaba, de cualquier forma. No había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ella desde año nuevo. Necesitábamos salir otra vez y terminar la cita que habíamos empezado. La chica me debía un beso.

—Oh, Dios mío, _Edward_, ¡_no _estamos saliendo!

Ella todavía me consideraba el asqueroso hermano mayor. Al menos estaba mostrando su cara otra vez. Si me preguntas, su integración social estaba yendo bastante bien.

—Pensé que habíamos pasado la negación —la provoqué—. ¿No deberías estar en la aceptación ahora? ¿No es lo que viene después de la negación? —Todos me fruncieron el ceño—. Ya saben, ¿cuando alguien muere? —expliqué—. Están esas etapas…

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Jacob hizo crujir sus dedos varias veces mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de explicarse—. Comienzas con la negación, y entonces te pones toda deprimida y finalmente aprendes a aceptar la verdad.

Bajé la vista hacia Bella y sonreí. —Bueno estuviste deprimida todo el fin de semana, así que deberíamos estar bien ahora, ¿verdad? ¿Aceptación? ¿Quieres salir este viernes? ¿Tal vez no abandonarme a la mitad del camino a la cafetería esta vez?

Le lancé una sonrisa a Bella con la que sé que ella no puede permanecer enojada. Como era de esperar, frunció los labios como si estuviera tratando de no reír. —Estaba deprimida por _Anthony_, no por ti, y no estoy en ninguna parte cerca de alcanzar ningún tipo de aceptación sobre eso.

—Oh, es porque tienes que enojarte primero —dijo Tanya—. Esa es una de esas etapas también. —Echó un vistazo a través de la cafetería y frunció el ceño en dirección a mi hermano.

—No debería ser difícil de hacer. No puedo creer que él te haya botado por esa chica, Alice. Tuve trigonometría con ella el año pasado. Ella es _tan _detestable.

¿Sabes qué? Te ayudaré a enojarte, entonces puedes seguir adelante hacia la aceptación y salir con Edward, porque tú eres tan pequeña y él tan alto. Sería completamente adorable.

Bella se sonrojó, e incluso tuve que pelear de nuevo con un pequeño apretón en mi pecho.

—¡Tan cierto! —concordó la mejor amiga de Tanya—. Sobre tu lindura y sobre Alice. Ella es lo peor. Pero no necesitas enojarte, necesitas conseguir igualarlo. ¿Es una de esas etapas?

—No lo creo —susurró Bella con timidez. ¡En verdad estaba hablando con ellas ahora! Muy, muy buena señal.

—Bueno debería serlo, porque la llave para curar un corazón roto no es enfurecerse. Es la venganza. —Repentinamente estiró el brazo a través de la mesa y agarró una de las manos de Bella—. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy después de la escuela? Tanya y yo somos asombrosas con el cambio de imagen. Podemos arreglarte un poco y hacerte tan deseable que Anthony se pateará a sí mismo hasta morir por botarte.

—Oh, ¡sería tan fácil! —concordó Tanya—. Ya eres totalmente adorable, y ¿tener citas con Edward? Guau. ¡Eso va a llevar a Anthony a la locura!

—Ooh —chilló Leah—. ¡La mejor parte sobre todo eso es que Anthony va a enloquecer por Bella y volverá a Alice absolutamente demente de celos!

Jacob se inclinó para acercarse a mí y murmuró. —Amigo. Las chicas están locas.

Tenía que estar de acuerdo, pero por dentro me estaba poniendo realmente emocionado. Esto era exactamente lo que estaba esperando que sucediera. Tanya y Rosalie serían las personas perfectas para tomar a Bella bajo sus alas. Ellas podrían mostrarle todas las cosas de chicas con las que yo no podía ayudarla.

—Um. —Bella se encogió un poco más cerca de mí, pero le di un codazo, forzándola a reacomodarse en el asiento por ella misma—. Eso es tan lindo de su parte chicas, pero no necesito venganza. No quiero herir los sentimientos de Anthony.

Reprimí las ganas de rodar los ojos. Obviamente ella no había alcanzado la furia aún.

Bells inclinó la cabeza para mirarme e hizo una mueca.

—Nosotros _no estamos _saliendo. Acaban de romperme el corazón. No estoy realmente lista para salir con alguien, y lo siento, definitivamente no estoy de humor para ser tu sabor de fin de semana.

Me reí entre dientes y la mayoría de los demás también. No todos los días era rechazado. Era así como divertido. —Creo que el término es el sabor de la semana —provoqué—, no de fin de semana.

Bella me miró con escepticismo. —¿Alguna vez has durado toda una semana con una chica?

Durante un solo latido hubo silencio, y entonces toda la mesa explotó en carcajadas. Todos me vacilaron como locos sobre el comentario. La belleza de eso era que Bella había sido completamente seria. Su inocencia era ingeniosa.

Bella se sonrojó, por supuesto, pero me acomodé un poco más derecho.

Sentí un extraño revoloteo de orgullo en mi estómago. ¡Bella se los había ganado!

Esto iba a funcionar. El primer paso para ayudar a Bella Swan fue un completo éxito.

* * *

**Hola chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios especialmente a diana rusher y KatrinaAbel**

**Lamentablemente voy a tener visitas viene mi hermana y se va hasta el domingo tratare de actualizar mientras ella duerme pero si no saben de mi no se enojen ni abandonen la historia.**

**De todos modos hoy subo otro y mañana otros dos si no es que mas.**

**son 12 capítulos mas 2 epílogos y unos extra asi que estén atentas: **

**Nos vemos al rato **


	8. Ciencias Sociales

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Kelly** O

**diana rusher este capitulo también es especial para ti y no es para que no me mandes a Félix, mas bien es para que no me busques por google, jaja en serio por tu comentario me dieron ganas de adaptar este capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

**Ciencias Sociales **

_**BELLA**_

A pesar de mis reclamos a Edward de que amar aprender no me hace una idiota, la verdad es, que ya sabía que era una intelectual. Sin embargo, no me importaba. De verdad disfrutaba aprendiendo, pasé toda mi vida en el maravilloso mundo de la oscuridad social. Edward Cullen cambio todo eso en el lapso de un solo periodo de almuerzo.

De repente yo era el tema de muchos rumores, el más popular siendo el que era la nueva novia de Edward. Todo el mundo en la escuela sabía mi nombre.

Personas que nunca habían hablado conmigo antes, ahora actuaban como si fuéramos mejores amigos, era una locura. No que no apreciaba lo que Edward había hecho, pero no estaba segura de si había hecho las cosas mejores o peores para mí.

Me perdí todo el quinto periodo porque tenía que ir a la enfermería para tomar una de las pastillas que tienen a mano para cuando no podía controlar mis ataques de pánico. Eso llevó a mi consejero a preguntarme por qué tenía tanta ansiedad. Le eché la bronca con el cambio sin procedentes de mi estatus social. Me imagino que ese tipo de cosas no pasa muy a menudo en la secundaria.

La única cosa verdaderamente tranquilizadora que vino con toda esta locura era que Edward y sus amigos me habían dado una idea para el proyecto de ciencias, un proyecto del que yo técnicamente tenía un buen comienzo, así que incluso sin un compañero tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo listo a tiempo. Con el tiempo de escuela terminado por el día, tenía un esquema completo de mi proyecto garabateado para enseñárselo al señor Walden en el club de ciencias.

Había estado tan ocupada poniendo junto el esquema de mi proyecto que me las había arreglado para bloquear todos los susurros y miradas. Apenas noté cuando Anthony cambió de asientos y me ignoró completamente en inglés. Bien, lo noté, y me mató, pero gracias al esquema (y al medicamento muy fuerte) había sido capaz de vivir a través de ello y no tener otra crisis.

Fui la última en llegar al laboratorio de ciencias porque las amigas de Edward, Tanya y Leah, me encontraron y trataron de convencerme de ir con Leah para un cambio de imagen. Les dije que tenía club de ciencias pero no me dejaron ir hasta que les prometí que iría con ellas al día siguiente.

Cuando llegué al club de ciencias, Vanessa, quien estaba conmigo en el almuerzo cuando Edward me secuestró, me abordó. Desde que falté al quinto periodo, no nos habíamos visto todavía.

─Oh diablos, Bella.

Vanessa era mi mejor y única amiga, era brillante, agradable y muy valiente.

Era tan extrovertida y graciosa que cualquiera que le daba una oportunidad la amaba; pero como no era tan delgada como la mayoría de las chicas de nuestra escuela y tenía la tendencia de usar ropa con imágenes de gatos en ella, la mayoría de las personas no le daban una oportunidad. La mayoría de las personas eran unos idiotas superficiales.

Ella arrojó sus brazos a mí alrededor y me obligó a saltar de arriba abajo con ella.

─¿Puedes creer lo que pasó?

─¿De qué exactamente estamos hablando? ¿Anthony con una novia? ¿O de Edward casi matándolo en frente de toda la escuela?

─Estoy hablando de como tu romántico y sexy nuevo novio vino en tu rescate en frente de todo el mundo, enserio Bella, ¿no moriste?

Me sonrojé con su expresión. ─Edward no es mi novio, y si, casi muero, de hecho es por eso que falté a cálculo hoy, tuve que ir a tomar una pastilla y dejar salir todo en la oficina de orientación.

─¿En serio, Bells? ¿Tuviste que ir a la oficina?

Vanessa miró por encima de mi hombro a la nueva voz. No necesitaba sus ojos desorbitados y su chillido de emoción para decirme quien estaba detrás de mí sonando tan interesado.

Antes de que le pudiera preguntar a Edward qué hacía en el club de ciencias, me agarró por los hombros y me miró como si estuviera buscando signos de angustia.

─¿Estás bien?

─Sí, mantengo medicación especial en la enfermería para las emergencias.

Así que estoy bien ahora.

La cara de Edward cayó. ─¿Tuviste un episodio?

—No fue tan malo. Solo había mucha gente mirando y susurrando después del almuerzo.

─Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa. ─Edward me aplastó contra su pecho─.

Sabía que no debería haber hecho una escena como esa, pero Anthony estaba siendo un idiota y perdí totalmente la cabeza. ¿Me perdonas?

Con mucho cuidado me desenredé de las garras de Edward, mi cara estaba ardiendo por su atención. Sabía que todo el club de ciencias nos estaba mirando.

Puede que sólo hayan sido cuatro personas más además de mí, pero eran casi los únicos cuatro amigo que tenía, y estaba segura que pensaban que estaba loca a estas alturas.

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─le pregunté finalmente.

Edward se encogió de hombro. ─Detención ─dijo y luego sonrió─. Tuve un montón de mensajes después del almuerzo. ¿Sabías que eres mi novia?

Ignoré ese comentario y dije─: ¿Estás tomando la clase del señor Walden?

─Reprobando su clase, realmente.

─¡Reprobando!

Edward me dio una sonrisa tímida. ─La física no es mi mejor materia.

Fracasé en el examen final.

─Fracasar es una buena palabra para eso ─dijo el señor Walden entrando al curso con una taza de café fresco.

─¿Lo saben tus padres? ─le pregunté.

─Sí. Tuvieron la boleta de calificaciones justo antes de las vacaciones. No fue tan malo. Es el entrenador quien estaba enojado, estoy en la banca hasta que pueda subir mi calificación.

─¿No puedes jugar basquetbol? Pero eres un estudiante de último año, ¿si no juegas el resto de esta temporada vas a seguir siendo elegido para jugar para Utah Valley el próximo año?

─Políticas de la escuela. ─Edward pasó una mano por su cabello como si estuviera realmente estresado, pero después me miro sorprendido—. ¿Cómo sabias que quería ir a UVU el próximo año?

Rodé mis ojos. ─He estado prácticamente viviendo en tu casa mi vida entera, sé a donde quieres ir a la universidad.

─No tengo ni idea de a donde quieres ir a la universidad —dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

─Eso no es muy sorprendente.

El ceño de Edward creció incluyo más grande. ─¿Dónde quieres ir a la universidad?

─Te lo diré si estás de acuerdo con que te ayude con tu nota de física.

─¿Te refieres como tutorías?

─Más o menos. ─Fue mi turno de sonreírle. Acababa de tener la idea más brillante. Miré al señor Walden, quien nos observaba desde su escritorio con una expresión malhumorada. Sospechaba que la única razón por la que todavía no había puesto a Edward a hacer tareas extras era porque estaba hablando conmigo, y el señor Walden me ama.

─Em, ¿señor Walden?

Los ojos del señor Walden se estrecharon, pero debió de haber estado escuchando nuestra conversación porque se veía muy curioso. ─¿Es importante, Bella? El club de ciencias está esperando por ti, y el señor Cullen tiene una cita con algunas funciones trigonométricas.

Edward hizo una mueca y tuve que morder mi labio para evitar reírme de él.

─Me imagino que Anthony habló con usted acerca de dejar el club de ciencias.

El señor Walden suspiró. ─Lo hizo, es una verdadera lástima.

─¿Le dijo que tampoco va a hacer la feria de ciencias conmigo?

─Anthony no sería tan irresponsable de abandonarte con tan poco tiempo.

Todo el mundo ya está emparejado.

Alejé la urgencia de llorar otra vez. ─Estoy por mi cuenta.

─Eso es muy decepcionante, lo siento, voy a tener que hablar con él.

─Está bien señor Walden, tengo un proyecto en mente, y me estaba preguntando… Bueno, necesito un compañero y Edward podría necesitar un poco de crédito extra.

El señor Walden parpadeó, lo mismo hizo Edward. ─¿Quieres que haga un proyecto de ciencia contigo?

Edward parecía cómicamente horrorizado, pero aún más gracioso fue la incredulidad en el tono del señor Walden. ─¿Quieres que Edward sea tu compañero?

Les di a los dos una mirada. ─No ha escuchado el proyecto todavía, fue idea de Edward para empezar.

─¿Mía? ─Edward parecía sorprendido.

─Sí, tuya, y ya lo estás haciendo de todos modos. Más o menos. ¿Recuerdas tu experimento en la cafetería esta tarde? Mi proyecto es algo así como eso. ─Le entregué al señor Walden mi esquema─. Voy a probar que la cura para un corazón roto se encuentra en las siete etapas del dolor.

Mientras el señor Walden leía mi esquema, Edward me mira con escepticismo.

─En realidad, Bella... ─El señor Walden sonaba impresionado─, este es un proyecto muy intrigante, muy sólido, los jueces van a amar el elemento personal también.

─Sé que el proyecto no es técnicamente física, lo ayudaré a estudiar eso también, por supuesto, para hacer subir sus notas en clases, pero ¿si él hace el proyecto de ciencias conmigo podrá obtener suficiente crédito extra para poder jugar de nuevo? El equipo lo necesita y es su último año. Sería horrible para él perdérselo.

El señor Walden lo pensó y luego suspiró. ─Supongo que siempre que estés entregando los reportes de progresos semanales, puedo hablar con el entrenador Safford.

Edward se quedó sin aliento. ─¿Enserio señor Walden? ¿Puedo jugar? ¿No tengo que perderme ningún juego?

La mirada de Edward me dijo que no solía tener profesores dispuestos a ayudarlo. A veces valía la pena ser una nerd, tenía que señalarle eso más tarde.

─Si hace el trabajo.

Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me hizo girar en círculos. Era tan alto que mis pies estaban al menos un pie del suelo. ─¡Mierda Bells! Eres la mejor, estoy totalmente en deuda contigo para siempre.

─Lenguaje, señor Cullen ─le regañó el señor Walden pero me di cuenta de que evitó una sonrisa cuando Edward no estaba mirando. Nos miró un momento más y luego dijo─: En realidad creo que podrías estar en lo cierto con Edward, Bella, el aspecto, uh, social de este experimento es sin lugar a dudas su campo de especialización. Creo que podría hacerlo bien con este proyecto.

Me eche a reír. Sí, sin lugar a dudas Edward era la pareja perfecta.

Edward me bajó y nos miró al señor Walden y a mí con recelo. ─Vale, ¿qué?

Estoy asustado ahora. ¿De qué demonios están hablando? No hay manera de que sea experto en alguna clase de ciencia.

─No física, química o biología tal vez.

─En realidad, ahora que lo mencionas, lo hago todo muy bien en biología, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

─Señor Cullen ─advirtió el señor Walden con voz cansada─. Bella, ¿estás segura de que lo quieres a él como pareja?

Me reí de nuevo. —Estoy segura. Edward nació para las ciencias sociales.

—¿Ciencias sociales? ─preguntó Edward─. ¿Qué es eso?

─Te voy a explicar todo si estás de acuerdo en ser mi pareja para el proyecto de ciencias.

Edward parecía desgarrado positivamente. Creía que quería ayudarme, y sabía que necesita créditos extra, pero también parecía que hacer un proyecto de ciencias podría ser su muerte de él.

─¿Qué tendría que hacer? ─preguntó. La pregunta parecía causarle dolor físico.

─Nada demasiado horrible. No ecuaciones, de todos modos. Como voy a ser el sujeto de prueba todo lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarme a través de las siete etapas de duelo. Necesito un punto de vista imparcial y ya me has ayudado para las etapas de shock y negación. Logré la negociación por mi cuenta, por desgracia era bastante patético, pero entonces si no me hubieses animado a decirle todo a Anthony probablemente no habría hecho eso tampoco. Así que realmente me has ayudado a pasar a través de todos ellos hasta ahora. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarme con el resto; ayudarme a pasar la culpa y luego la ira, animarme cuando esté depresiva y finalmente acompañarme a través de la aceptación.

Edward se me quedó mirando atónito. ─¿Estás diciendo que quieres que te lleve afuera y te ayude a superar a Anthony en cualquier forma que considere necesario?

─No creo haber dicho eso.

─No, yo soy la opinión imparcial, ¿recuerdas? Si hacemos esto, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga.

─Dentro de lo razonable ─argumenté.

─Dentro de lo razonable ─acordó Edward─. Te hago olvidar que mi hermano alguna vez existió llevándote a un montón de citas verdaderamente divertidas, ¿y obtengo créditos extra por eso?

─Tienes que llevar un diario de todo. Tendríamos que catalogar nuestros experimentos, recopilar nuestros hallazgos en un estudio organizado, pero sí, básicamente.

Edward todavía parecía escéptico. ─¿Y eso es considerado ciencia?

Asentí. ─Las ciencias sociales es el estudio de las personas y sus relaciones.

La mandíbula de Edward cayó abierta, parpadeó un par de veces y luego dejó escapar una risa incrédula. ─Tienes que estar jodiéndome.

─Señor Cullen ya está en detención. ─El señor Walden lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

─Lo siento, es que sólo, realmente, suena divertido. ─Edward me miró todavía un poco en shock─. Tienes un trato Bells, considérame tu pareja de ciencias.

El señor Walden aplaudió con satisfacción. ─Genial. Está decidido entonces, bienvenido al club de ciencias Edward.

─Espere, ¿qué?

El señor Walden se rió. ─Esa es mi parte del trato, quieres esos créditos extras, tomas el lugar de tu hermano en el club de ciencias. Vienes a las reuniones, trabajas en tu proyecto con Bella y asistes a la feria de ciencia actual con el equipo en marzo.

─No habla en serio señor Walden. ¿Unirme al maldito club de ciencias? Eso es un suicidio social, no ciencia social.

─Estoy muy serio, esto es importante para Bella y los otros. No voy a dejar que tomes ventaja de la ética de trabajo de Bella. Va a hacer su parte y ser parte del equipo o puede inscribirse para tutorías después de la escuela, y espero que mejore sus notas antes del final de temporada.

─Edward sólo di que sí ─le rogué─. Ya nos hemos tomado nuestra foto para el anuario. Juro que se mantendrá en secreto, nadie nunca tendrá que enterarse.

Edward se quedó mirando a mis amigos, quienes habían estado pendientes de cada palabra en nuestra conversación y estaban todos mirándolo en un gran shock.

─Por favor ─le susurré, tomando su mano─. ¿Hazlo por mí?

Edward miró a mi desesperada y suplicante cara y se rindió.

Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé en la mejilla mientras gritaba mi agradecimiento.

─Y dices que yo soy cruel. ─Negó con la cabeza, mientras yo retrocedía─. Todo lo que hago es molestarte. Y tú me convertiste en un idiota

* * *

**Hola chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios **

**Que dicen Edward en el club de ciencias**

**Un beso**


	9. La vida despues de Anthony

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mía es una adaptación**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**La Vida después de Anthony**

_**EDWARD**_

De acuerdo, no vamos a discutir el hecho de que ahora soy un miembro oficial del club de ciencias. Lo digo en serio. Casi me niego a todo el asunto. De verdad, creo que prefiero reprobar física y quedar fuera del equipo de baloncesto. Pero Bella estaba allí, golpeándome con toda la fuerza de esos grandes ojos esperanzados, y no podía decepcionarla.

Ella no entiende el poder que tiene con esas bellezas. ¡Me he unido al maldito club de ciencias por ella! Ella piensa que lo hice por el crédito adicional pero no es cierto. Habría terminado la tutoría y pedido volver a dar mi final o algo así. Todo era por ella. ¿Qué había de malo en mí?

Después de la escuela el día siguiente, fue el primer día oficial del Experimento Bella Swan, Bella sobrevivió a un viaje sólo de chicas al centro comercial con Tanya y Leah, y consiguió una transformación completa. Debutó el atuendo esa noche cuando Tanya y Leah la arrastraron a mi partido de baloncesto. La vi caminar en el gimnasio diez minutos después de que empezara el juego y pronto tropecé con mis propios pies, nosotros perdimos el balón. La camisa ajustada y la falda corta eran una gran distracción, de la mejor manera posible, y sus zapatos color fresa eran totalmente inspiradores. Nunca la había visto lucir más increíble. Logró que todo tipo de cabezas se dieran vuelta esa noche y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso.

Sonreí para mí cada vez que oí a alguien preguntar quién era la nueva chica sexy con Tanya y Leah. Entonces me reí cuando alguien contestó que era la nueva novia de Edward Cullen.

El resto de la semana, Bella me dio clases después de la práctica. Entonces me obligué a hacer algo divertido y emocionante, algo fuera de su zona de confort que la ayudara a olvidarse de Anthony. Hicimos cosas que ella y Anthony nunca lo hicieron, fuimos lugares que nunca iban, y le presenté gente que no conocía.

Comenzó a referirse a nuestro tiempo juntos como "La vida después de Anthony". Yo lo llamaba "Bella y Edward después de la ducha". Por lo general se enojaba conmigo por eso. Casi siempre. Consideré una pequeña victoria las veces que ella no se molestó en gritarme.

Una semana se convirtió en dos y de repente me di la vuelta, completamente al revés. Bella me había dado rienda suelta en su vida social, por lo que se suponía que estaba en control, pero en realidad, ya no estaba en control de todo. Cada elección que hice fue para o sobre ella. Todo mi tiempo libre lo pasaba con ella. Era como si de repente estuviera en una seria, estable, y exclusiva relación pero sin ninguno de los atractivos beneficios de tener novia. La parte loca era que no parecía importarme. Bueno, me importaba un poco la parte de no-besos.

Eso se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil de lograr.

Encontrar cosas nuevas para que intente era un juego adictivo. Era tan adorable cuando estaba experimentando algo por primera vez. Ella veía todo tan analíticamente en un primer momento, y siempre estaba aterrorizada, pero una vez que superaba su ansiedad, se emocionaba muchísimo. Me mataba cada vez.

El viernes por la noche, la segunda semana del Experimento Bella Swan, y nuestra primera cita, lo que significada que ella finalmente se había rendido y me había dejado realmente llamarlo una cita, tenía previsto la última prueba de "Después de la ducha" para Bella. Esa noche veríamos hasta qué punto un nuevo aspecto y algunos nuevos amigos habían ayudado.

—¿Una _fiesta_?

Esperé hasta que ella hubiera cerrado la puerta del auto para decirle a dónde íbamos, porque sabía que iba a enloquecer.

—¿Una fiesta _universitaria_?

En realidad, su madre probablemente se habría asustado también. Y la mía.

—No es tan malo como suena. Unos amigos míos que se graduaron el año pasado se fueron a vivir juntos a una casa y están invitando a algunas personas.

—Así que sí, es una fiesta.

—Sí. —Me reí—. Es una fiesta. Y lo más probable es que sea una como las que se ven en las películas. Estoy seguro de que habrá un montón de gente bebiendo y besándose, pero te estoy prometiendo ahora que no tienes que hacer ninguna de esas cosas y que por ti, tampoco voy a participar en ninguna de esas actividades.

Ahora que lo pensaba, aquello iba a ser una experiencia nueva para mí.

Veríamos si una fiesta seguía siendo divertida aún cuando no podía emborracharme o besuquearme con chicas calientes.

—Edward, sé que dije que podías elegir lo que haríamos pero no creo que pueda hacer esto.

—Sí puedes. Voy a estar a tu lado toda la noche. Va a ser una aventura. Y si real realmente no puedes hacerle frente, entonces podremos irnos. Jacob está llevando a Tanya y a Leah en su auto por si acaso esto resulta un fracaso y tenemos que irnos temprano.

Bella me miró con esperanza, así que sonreí con una gran sonrisa tonta mostrando todos los dientes. —¿Lo ves? Ya había pensado sobre la posibilidad de que esto sea demasiado para ti.

Los nudillos de Bella se pusieron un poco menos blancos mientras agarraba los lados de su asiento.

Estiré la mano y palmeé la suya. —Bells, tienes que confiar un poco en mí.

El punto es empujarte fuera de tu zona de confort, pero te conozco, ¿de acuerdo?

No voy a exagerar. Y confío en ti también. Si dices que es demasiado, entonces es demasiado y nos iremos. Pero sólo dale una oportunidad primero ¿por favor?

Bella se quedó mirando por la ventana en silencio. Después de un minuto, asintió. Parecía ser más para convencerse a sí misma que una respuesta real a mi pregunta.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, la fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo. Decenas de autos se alineaban en la calle, y se podía oír la música a todo volumen, a una cuadra de distancia. La gente se derramaba fuera de la casa en el jardín del frente muriéndose de risa.

Tuve que arrastrar a Bella fuera del auto. Cuando por fin empezó a caminar, tropezó. —¿Son los tacones? —le pregunté, tirando de ella a mi lado—. No creo que jamás te haya visto con tacones altos antes, pero te ves caliente.

Además de que es un poco agradable tenerte a la altura de mi hombro en lugar de cerca de mi pecho, enana.

—Ja, ja —dijo, pero sólo había nerviosismo en su voz—. No son los tacones.

Practiqué caminar con ellos durante más de una hora. Sólo estoy temblando demasiado como para caminar.

La tiré con fuerza contra mí y le di un beso en la sien. Su pelo olía a fruta.

Ella era una de esas chicas que siempre olía lo suficientemente bien como para comerla. Me volvía loco.

—Vas a estar bien. Sólo aférrate a mí. No te dejaré ir en toda la noche si es lo que quieres.

Ella tomó mi oferta. Lentamente deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y luego se aferró a mí como si estuviera súper pegada allí. Me tensé bajo su toque y tuve que luchar con los escalofríos.

—Siéntete libre de aferrarte a otras partes de mí también. —Mi voz salió gruesa, ya que había quedada atrapada en mi garganta—. Mi trasero se siente bastante abandonado, y no pasé tanto tiempo trabajando en mi abdomen y mi pecho para que jamás sean tocados

Me reí cuando Bella se quedó sin aliento y se volvió tan roja como el vestido que llevaba puesto. El súper caliente, súper apretado vestido, con increíble tirantes, que había sido instruida para llevar esa noche. Gracias a la menuda forma asiática de Leah, Bella encajaba muy bien en su ropa. Su amplio pecho era la única excepción, y como resultado, ella estaba luchando porque sus chicas permanecieran en la parte superior del vestido. ¡Gracias Leah!

Mi mano cayó del hombro de Bella a la parte baja de la espalda. Se moría de ganas de ir más bajo, pero milagro de los milagros, se las arregló para quedarse allí quieta.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Edward! Por una vez ¿podrías por favor abstenerte de avergonzarme cuando ya estoy a punto de volverme completamente loca?

—Sólo estaba dándote una idea. No sé si eres consciente de lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves esta noche, o que no he salido con nadie desde el incidente de La Ducha. Eso fue hace _semanas_, Bells. Tengo bastante moderación.

En vez de pegarme o enterrar el rostro entre sus manos como esperaba que lo hiciera, Bella se detuvo y suspiró. —Tienes razón. Este experimento se ha adueñado por completo tu vida. Lo siento. Si necesitas… —Vaciló sonrojándose de nuevo—. Si tienes que ir a hacer tus cosas, o cuidar de tus negocios, o lo que sea voy a estar bien con Tanya y Leah por un tiempo.

Sentí una sonrisa torpe arrastrándose sobre mi cara. Me estaba acostumbrando a ella últimamente. Ya no podía negar que tenía un enamoramiento con esa chica, pero estaba empezando a volverse ridículo. Me estaba convirtiendo en una especie de maldito enfermo de amor, con una sonrisa cada vez que la hacía sonrojar.

—¿Me estás dando permiso para ir a buscar a una chica caliente y conectar?

¿En nuestra primera cita real?

—Podemos llamar a la próxima una cita. Puedes tener esta noche libre. Te lo has ganado. Ve pasar un buen rato. Encuentra una chica preciosa, actúa como sabes hacerlo durante cinco minutos enteros hasta que hayas capturado su corazón, y luego llévala a algún lugar tranquilo donde puedan **"hablar"**por el resto de la noche.

Tuve que morderme el interior de la mejilla durante todo ese discurso para no sonreír demasiado. —¿Y qué pasa si ya tengo mis ojos puestos en una chica preciosa?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, perdiéndose por completo lo que quise decir. — Eres Edward Cullen. Estoy segura de que ya tienes tus ojos puestos en tres o cuatro chicas diferentes, y no estamos ni siquiera en la puerta principal todavía.

Su comentario picó. No había querido ser ruda y honestamente me lo merecía, pero las cosas estaban cambiando para mí y no me gustaba ser el único que se daba cuenta de ello. Ese momento fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que realmente, realmente me gustaba Bella y de que quería gustarle también. De verdad.

—Bells, yo estaba hablando de ti. Eres mi cita de esta noche. Estoy aquí contigo porque quiero estarlo, ¿de acuerdo? No necesito ir a buscar a nadie más.

Sin embargo, puede que aún necesite conectar —bromeé.

Bella frunció el ceño. —No entiendo.

Su ingenuidad era linda y frustrante al mismo tiempo. —Eso es porque no te ves a ti misma como yo te veo, pero voy a arreglar eso si puedo.

Empecé a llevarnos hacia la casa de nuevo, dándole tiempo para que mis palabras penetren en ella pero en el momento en que entramos, todo pensamiento voló de la mente de Bella. Se quedó inmóvil, con sus ojos como un ciervo encandilado por los rayos de un camión remolcador gigante. El lugar era ruidoso, caótico y estaba repleto, básicamente lo contrario a todo lo que Bella Swan necesitaba.

—Vamos a tomar algo y luego ver si podemos encontrar a Jacob y a las chicas —grité encima del ruido.

Bella se giró, enterró su rostro en mi pecho y me abrazó como si fuera un salvavidas. Ella me apretó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Le froté la espalda hasta que la sentí tomar un respiro.

Después de otra mirada alrededor de la habitación, suspiré. Me esperaba que esto fuera un poco loco, pero no tanto. Aquella fiesta era casi tan lejos de la zona de confort de Bella como se podía conseguir. Me imaginé que tendría diez minutos. Como mucho.

Todavía estábamos parados allí cuando Jacob y las chicas nos encontraron.

—Esto es salvaje ¿no es así? —preguntó Jacob, chocándome los cinco.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Tanya, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Bella.

—No pensé que sería así. Bells tiene un pequeño problema con su ansiedad.

Puede que tengamos que salir de aquí.

Tanto Tanya como Leah parecían decepcionadas. Ellas realmente le habían tomado el gusto a Bella. La trataban un poco como una mascota, pero funcionaba bien para las tres. Tanya y Leah sabían todo acerca del experimento de Bella, no que yo era parte de él, o que había tenido que unirme al club de ciencias pero sabían que Bella estaba haciendo todo esto para la feria de ciencias y que yo estaba tratando de ayudar. Les había encantado la idea de una cruzada para superar a Anthony y al instante se habían nombrado como mis co-ayudantes, capitanas del equipo Bella.

—Vamos llévala al sótano por un minuto antes de que renuncies. El DJ y los barriles de cerveza están aquí. Todavía tienen la música reproduciendo abajo, pero no está tan concurrido.

Metí la cabeza bajo el oído de Bella. —¿Qué crees, Bells? ¿Le damos una oportunidad, o debemos irnos?

Bella inspiró profundamente y luego giró la cabeza hacia un lado para que pudiera oírla. Esto trajo su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Si levantaba su cabeza un poquito nuestros labios se unirían.

Me patee a mí mismo. La chica estaba luchando contra un ataque de pánico.

No era exactamente el momento para estar fantaseando con su caliente y dulce boca en la mía… o mordisqueando esos labios de color rosa suave… nuestras lenguas bailando… tal vez saborearía las pecas en su hermoso hombro desnudo.

—Prometí que le daría una oportunidad. —El temblor en su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación—. Si Tanya dice que es mejor abajo, vamos a ver por lo menos.

Existe un Dios. Era mucho más tranquilo abajo. Las luces eran tenues, la música era un poco más tranquila y había un montón de espacio para respirar. Fue una decisión difícil, pero no teníamos que dejar la fiesta. Después de un tiempo

Bella incluso se acomodó lo suficiente como para que ella me mandara a jugar una partida de billar con Jacob, mientras charlaba en un sofá con Tanya y Leah.

—Amigo —dijo Jacob después de que había fallado su tiro y yo no me di cuenta de que era mi turno—. Ella está a sólo metro y medio de distancia. Tienes que relajarte un poco.

—Sí, no, si estoy relajado. Sé que ella está bien. —Tomé una respiración profunda y me estiré—. Es sólo ese vestido… —Me di la vuelta y me concentré en la mesa de billar—. Dos en la tronera de la esquina.

—Ella se ve bien esta noche —admitió Jacob—. Me hace querer ir a ver al resto de las nerds en la escuela, ver quién más se esconde en el laboratorio de ciencias.

Me eché a reír. —Siete. Tronera lateral.

Fallé mi tiro y de inmediato mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a Bella. Ella levantó la vista, sonrió y me hizo la señal de pulgares arriba, luego se rió de algo que Tanya dijo.

—Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Edward Cullen fuera retirado del mercado, pero tú, hermano, ya no eres más un jugador. —Jacob se acercó a mi lado y se unió a mí en la observación de las chicas. Leah estaba tratando que Tanya y Bella bailaran con ella, Bella vehementemente se estaba negando a hacerlo—.

Estás totalmente colgado por esa chica… como nunca te he visto colgado antes.

—Si. —No me molesté en negarlo—. Eso parece.

—Entonces ¿qué pasa con eso? Te pasas todo el tiempo con ella, pero no haces un movimiento.

Suspiré. —Es complicado. Ella acaba de terminar una relación de manera dura.

—No parece así de afectada por esto.

Era cierto. Bells había parecido mucho más feliz últimamente, pero yo la vi justo cuando sucedió. Ella estaba mejorando, pero su dolor era profundo.

—Fue mi hermano pequeño quien le hizo daño. ¿Cómo puedo moverme en esto?

Jacob se encogió de hombros y volvió al juego. —Once en la esquina. Dijiste que nunca estuvieron juntos.

—Técnicamente no, pero ellos eran como… No sé cómo describirlo.

—Sí, pero no había pasando nada. ¿Por _diecisiete años_? Tú no estuviste con ella ni cinco minutos antes de que no pudieras dejar de imaginarla desnuda. Así es como se supone que debe ser. Catorce en la esquina.

Jacob falló su tiro, y mientras yo alineaba mi próximo, dijo—: A veces simplemente funciona. Obviamente, lo hace para ustedes. Ella puede pensar que está enamorada de tu hermano, pero he visto su mirada en ti también. Confía en mí, la chispa está allí.

Fallé mi tiro, sin duda no era mi juego esta noche. Esta conversación no estaba ayudando en nada. Por otra parte, estaba bastante seguro de que era parte de la estrategia de Jacob.

—Incluso si lo está —discutí—. No va a suceder hasta que deje de lado la idea de mi hermano. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de conseguir que haga.

Jacob encajó la última banda en la mesa. —Así que esfuérzate más. Eres Edward Cullen. Tú eres el tipo que al cumplir los dieciocho años consiguió una invitación personal a la mansión Playboy, después de pasar menos de veinte minutos en tu primer casino.

Me eché a reír. Algunas historias sobre mí eran exageradas. Esa no lo era.

—Ella todavía está tratando de pensar en ti como el hermano mayor de Anthony. Pon un poco de encanto serio sobre la chica y hazla que te vea. Te garantizo que ella va a estar como "¿Anthony quién?" Bola ocho, tronera lateral.

Jacob fue a alinear su tiro, y de repente Bella estaba allí. —¡Espera! ¡Detente!

Jacob inclinó la cabeza, sobresaltado.

Bella se sonrojó, pero luego se obligó a pararse junto a Jacob.

Observé, curioso, como ella evaluaba la mesa y luego señaló a la tronera de la esquina más alejada de Jacob, una diferente de lo que él había proclamado. —

Esa —dijo—. El ángulo está mal por aquí. Apunta directamente a las tres bolas.

Dale un poco de fuerza y va a rebotar directamente a la tronera. Es un tiro más claro de esa manera te lo prometo.

Jacob alzó una ceja y Bella retrocedió de inmediato, poniéndose de un profundo tono de rojo. —Quiero decir, si quieres —dijo en voz baja—. Lo siento. No quise interrumpir.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Jacob

Ella pareció mortificada de haber dicho algo, pero asintió.

Jacob volvió a la mesa y se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué no?

Alineó su tiro, y este hizo exactamente como Bella dijo que haría. Él metió la bola ocho con facilidad, y todos alrededor que habían presenciado la escena festejaron.

—¡Bells! —dije, haciendo un mohín—. ¿Con quién estás saliendo? ¡Acabas de hacerlo ganar el juego!

—Lo siento. —Bella se miró los zapatos.

Me reí y la atraje hacia mí. —Está bien. Él iba a ganar de todos modos. Es por mucho el mejor jugador.

—Oye, ¿cómo supiste eso? —preguntó Jacob, sin dejar de sonreír por su victoria.

El rostro de Bella palideció y se quedó mirando el suelo. —Um, yo solo…

—Ella se encogió—. Todo es física. —La ironía no me pasó desapercibida—. Ángulos, trayectoria, masa, cantidad de movimiento, velocidad… son las leyes de Newton...

—Espera, espera, espera, está bien —rió Jacob—. Eso es suficiente charla de genio. Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿puedes realmente jugar, o solo diriges?

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Soy buena.

Vi el brillo en los ojos de Jacob y me pregunté qué tan buena en realidad era Bella. La chica era la persona más modesta que había conocido. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba restándole importancia a sus habilidades. También sabía que no había nadie más competitivo que Jacob.

—¿Aceptas un juego? —preguntó, exactamente como yo sabía que lo haría—. ¿Digamos hacerlo interesante, con una pequeña apuesta amistosa?

Bella miró a la mesa y se mordió el labio inferior, pensando. Ella quería intentarlo. Miró de nuevo a Jacob y le preguntó con cautela. —¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

Ahí es donde intervine —¡Oh, no, espera! Yo elijo las apuestas.

—¿Qué? —argumentó Jacob—. ¿Por qué? Yo soy el que está jugando. Era mi apuesta.

—Porque… —dije—. Ella ganó el último juego por ti.

Jacob se burló.

—Ella es _mi _pareja —continué—. _Y _me dio rienda suelta sobre su vida social, así que estoy a cargo de esta apuesta.

Jacob cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —Está bien. Lo que sea.

Pensé por un minuto. Habíamos reunido una pequeña multitud ahora, así

que tenía que ser bueno. —Está bien. Si Bella gana, tú tienes que ir de la mesa de billar a tu auto sin ropa.

Bella se quedó sin aliento y trató de protestar en nombre de Jacob, pero Jacob no sabe cómo dar marcha atrás ante un desafío. —Hecho. ¿Y si gano?

Miré a Bella. No podía ser nada demasiado loco, ella era demasiado frágil, y en realidad no sabía cuan buena era. Miré a mí alrededor, buscando inspiración,

y vi a la gente en la esquina. —Si ganas, Bella tiene que aprender a bailar esta noche.

Jacob iba a argumentar que las condiciones no eran iguales hasta que Bella se quedó sin aliento de nuevo. La mirada de terror en su cara lo decía todo. Bailar puede no haber sido un gran problema para Jacob, pero para Bella iba a ser tan horrible como un rayo en una fiesta llena de gente.

—Trato hecho —dijo Jacob y agrupó las bolas—. Incluso voy a dejar que rompas tu pequeña conspiradora.

—¿Bailar? —siseó Bella aterrorizada mientras la empujaba hacia la mesa y le daba un taco—. ¿Hablas en serio? ¡_No puedo _bailar! ¡En especial no delante de toda esta gente! ¡Voy a morir!

—Bailar no mata a la gente. —Me reí—. Si estás realmente tan preocupada por eso, entonces sólo vence a Jacob. Vamos, Bells, tienes que admitir que sería muy entretenido verlo perder.

Ella estaba alineada frente a las bolas ahora. Cuando miró la mesa, pareció

volver en sí. El billar era al parecer un juego que Bella conocía bien y se sentía confiada. Estaba sorprendido por esto y me pregunté brevemente si Anthony conocía este lado de ella. La posibilidad me puso sorprendentemente celoso.

—Está bien —susurró y alineó su primer tiro—. Estoy de acuerdo con los términos.

Y entonces me quedé allí y observé a la pequeña Bella Swan trabajar la mesa como un jugador de billar profesional. Ella metió bola tras bola, analizando cada tiro y nunca perdiendo la concentración. Nunca había visto nada tan caliente en mi vida.

En el momento en que metió la última bola, dejando sólo la ocho restante para meterla por su victoria, incluso Jacob estaba animándola. Dando vuelta al costado de la mesa se detuvo al lado de donde yo estaba. Me agaché y besé su mejilla. —Para la suerte.

Ella se sonrojó y me dio una sonrisa tímida, luego se inclinó para alinear su taco. Se veía como un tiro fácil, limpio. Así que mientras ella lo nombraba, y echaba hacia atrás su taco tal vez, más o menos, accidentalmente a propósito deje que mi mano se deslizara por su espalda y sobre la curva de su trasero. Ante mi suave apretón, Bella dejó escapar un grito y echó a perder el tiro tanto que la bola blanca saltó de la mesa.

Toda la sala se quedó sin aliento, y luego hubo una mezcla de risas y gritos furiosos.

Bella se quedó parada allí, con la cara roja más brillante que yo hubiera visto alguna vez, abriendo la boca hacia mí con total incredulidad. —Acabo de perder —dijo finalmente—. Acabas de hacerme perder.

—Lo sé —admití tratando de parecer más arrepentido de lo que me sentía.

—¡Por agarrar mi trasero!

Ella estaba enojada. ¿Pero estaba enojada porque yo había cedido a un sentimiento, o molesta porque la había hecho perder? Estaba esperando que fuera esto último.

—Sí, lo sé, y lo siento. Pero en serio, Bells, tú en esa mesa tuvo que ser la cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida y simplemente no podía dejarte ganar porque realmente de verdad, en serio quiero la oportunidad de bailar contigo ahora.

Jacob apretó una mano en mi hombro y se echó a reír. —Bueno, yo no voy a discutir. Mi dignidad te agradece. —Él se volvió hacia Bella y puso una mano en su hombro también—. Trata de ponérselo fácil al tipo. Realmente fue muy sexy.

Nunca he visto a nadie jugar así. Estuviste increíble.

Bells se sonrojó de nuevo y murmuró—: Es una cosa del club de ciencia.

—Bueno, que me condenen. —Jacob volvió a reír y apretó a Bella en un rápido abrazo—. Ahora lánzale a este patético perdedor un hueso y ve a bailar con él.

* * *

**Chicas me di una pequeña escapada, me voy a seguir limpiando **

**Por cierto este capitulo es para que no me maten y mil gracias por sus comentarios aunque sean amenazantes (si lo digo por ti) jajaja **

**no es cierto me encantan esos mensajes me hacen reír**

**un beso y creo q nos vemos al rato**


	10. Culpa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mia**

**Que creen me pude escapar un rato y les **** traigo un nuevo capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 **

**Culpa**

**Bella**

Baile. Edward espero por mí para bailar. Y éste no era el baile intermedio-escolar, donde pones tus brazos sobre los hombros de tu pareja y giras en un círculo. Éste era rápido, fluido y sexy. Estaba condenada.

A pesar de que podría haber sido peor. Al principio, Edward trató de tirar de mí en la multitud, pero Tanya y Leah vinieron a mi rescate.

—¡De ninguna manera! Gané este baile justa y limpiamente. ¡Ustedes vayan a encontrar sus propios compañeros!

Tanya se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada severa a Edward. —¡Hiciste trampa! Como tu castigo, Bella estará cumpliendo los términos de su apuesta con Leah y conmigo. Dijiste que ella tenía que bailar. No dijiste que tenías que enseñarle.

—Sí, ella es nuestra ahora. —Leah me colocó detrás de ella y señaló al sofá vacío—. Puedes ir por allá, Sr. Arrebatador McAgarrante-de-manos, y pensar en lo que has hecho.

Edward miró el sofá y luego frunció el ceño. —¿Están ustedes poniéndome en tiempo de espera?

—¡Sí! —A Tanya le gustaba mucho esa idea—. Tú, Edward Cullen, has ganado un tiempo de espera. Ahora vete. Shú.

Edward parecía preocupado por mí, así que Tanya cedió con él. —Bella está en excelentes manos. Ve a buscar una bebida o algo y danos quince minutos para relajarla en esto.

Edward no estaba feliz, pero finalmente me miró y suspiró. —Tienen razón.

Probablemente será más fácil para ella relajarse si sólo están ustedes chicas. —Me sonrió—. Recuerda que se supone que es divertido —Señaló el sofá al que Leah recién lo había desterrado—. Voy a estar allí haciendo exactamente lo que me han dicho y pensando mucho sobre lo que hice. —Él sonrió, con tanta maldad que temía su frase siguiente—. Recordando cada detalle glorioso.

Fui consciente que consiguió ser golpeado en el brazo, pero no estaba segura de quién hizo, porque tuve que apartar la mirada de él. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba siendo escoltada en medio de una multitud de personas. Tanya se dio la vuelta para mirarme y agarró mis manos.

—Primero, sólo quiero que te relajes. Esto no es tan difícil como piensas.

—Sí —intervino Leah—. Estarás bien. Es mucho más fácil bailar con un chico.

Las miré con gratitud y un sentido de admiración. Siempre asumí que las chicas más populares en el instituto serían las chicas crueles malintencionadas sobre las que lees. Esas chicas definitivamente existen, Tanya y Leah incluso me habían advertido de las peores, pero hasta ahora había descubierto que Edward no me presentó con idiotas, por lo que las personas en la parte superior de la cadena alimentaria con él eran todos muy agradables.

—Chicas no tenían que hacer eso —dije, a pesar de que yo estaba más que agradecida por su rescate.

—Oh, ¡Sí teníamos! —rió Leah—. Edward está escapando del castigo.

Estuviste increíble allá. No puedo creer que él hizo que lo fastidiaras de esa manera. Las chicas tenemos que mantenernos unidas. Además, estaba esperando muy ansiosa el espectáculo de desnudo de Jacob.

—Más que eso —dijo Tanya—, no estás lista para bailar con Edward.

Leah gimió de acuerdo y se abanicó. —Muy cierto. Él tiene buenas intenciones, pero… —Le dio un escalofrío por el recuerdo—. Ese muchacho es un problema sin siquiera intentarlo.

No tenía ninguna duda sobre eso. Miré a las parejas bailando a nuestro alrededor. Eso fue suficiente para hacerme sonrojar, y estaba segura de que sería peor bailando con Edward.

—El mejor tipo de problema —dijo Tanya con nostalgia.

Estaba bastante segura de haber entendido lo que significaba esa mirada.

No es que fuera una sorpresa que ella había salido con Edward.

Tanya puede muy bien haber sido llamada después Tanya Anderson, porque estaba destinada a ser una supermodelo. Ella medía 1.78cm y tenía una perfecta cintura de avispa. Tenía un abundante cabello castaño que fluía hasta el final de su cintura y que siempre se comportaba sin importar cómo estaba el clima.

Ella era el complemento ideal para un tipo como Edward.

—Ustedes estuvieron saliendo, ¿no? —le pregunté.

Ella y Leah ambas me dieron una sonrisa culpable.

—Ella fue la primera —dijo Tanya de Leah.

—Pero ella duró más tiempo —dijo Leah.

Eso me sorprendió. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no creía que nunca nadie había durado más que el fin de semana con Edward.

—¿Cuánto tiempo salieron ustedes? Tanya sonrió. —No tanto como tú.

—¿Yo? —jadeé.

—Han pasado casi tres semanas desde la víspera de Año Nuevo. Creo que es una especie de récord para Edward.

—¡Pero Edward y yo no estamos saliendo!

—Por favor —rió Leah—. Tú eres lo más parecido a una novia real que Edward alguna vez haya tenido. Ustedes pueden no haberse besado, pero él ni siquiera mira a otras chicas ya.

Mi mandíbula cayó boquiabierta y Tanya me dio la vuelta para mirar al sofá. Edward estaba sentado allí mirándonos. Él me sonrió y luego le gritó a través de la habitación a Tanya—: ¡No veo ningún baile ocurriendo! ¿Tengo que ir allí de nuevo?

Tanya rodó sus ojos hacia él y luego me dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—¿Lo ves? —bromeó Leah—. Sólo tiene ojos para ti.

—Completamente enamorado. —coincidió Tanya.

Sentí un aleteo en mi estómago y me dije que eran los nervios. De ninguna manera podían ser de mariposas reales. Yo estaba enamorada de Anthony, no de Edward. Los dos hermanos no podrían ser más diferentes. Edward y yo no teníamos nada en común. Él sólo sentía pena por mí. Yo era sólo una de las pocas chicas que aún no había conquistado. Sentía curiosidad por él, pero su interés, si realmente estaba allí, se desvanecería. Yo era sólo un brillante juguete nuevo para el momento.

—Creo que es dulce —dijo Leah, mientras que Tanya negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Creo que se lo merece. Como muchas chicas que él ha enamorado. Ya es hora de que reciba una dosis de su propia medicina.

Titubeé con la insinuación. —¿Crees que se ha enamorado de mí?

—Basta de conversar —dijo Tanya con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Se supone que debemos estar bailando. Así que, primero quiero que solo escuches la música. Escucha el ritmo. Cierra tus ojos si eso ayuda.

Estaba cambiando el tema, y eso estaba bien para mí. No podía pensar en Edward nunca más, así que cerré los ojos. La canción era una que no conocía, pero el ritmo subyacente era fácil de identificar. La base era tan profunda que vibraba en mi pecho.

—Está bien, ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

—¿Ahora? Sólo empieza a moverte.

¿Cómo era eso algún tipo de instrucción?

—Trata moviendo tu cabeza al compás del ritmo —sugirió Leah.

—O balancea tu peso —dijo Tanya—. Rebota en tus dedos. Tienes que tener todo tu cuerpo en movimiento.

Traté de copiar sus movimientos, pero me sentía como una especie de golpea-la-cabeza-del-topo. No había forma de que lo que estaba haciendo fuera considerado un baile. Mi pánico comenzó a crecer, y dejé de moverme. —Tal vez algunas personas simplemente no están predestinadas para hacer esto.

Como me quejé, alguien se colocó detrás de mí y sentí un par de manos sujetar mis brazos.

—Estás pensando demasiado. —La voz baja y suave de Edward envió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. Sus manos se deslizaron de mis brazos a mi cuello, y luego enterró sus dedos profundamente en mi cabello, masajeando mi cuero cabelludo—. Necesitas relajarte.

Poco a poco impulsó mi cabeza hacia delante, rodándola de un lado a otro hasta que se la llevó a descansar sobre su hombro. Enseguida frotó mis hombros y luego deslizó sus manos por toda la longitud de mis brazos, dejando un sendero de piel de gallina donde sus dedos rozaron mi piel.

Jadeé por las sensaciones que estaba causando en mí, y mis ojos se cerraron en pánico. Comenzó a balancearse lentamente, y mi cuerpo, habiéndose derretido en una masa completa, equilibró sus movimientos con más gracia de la que nunca había conseguido en mi vida.

—El baile —dijo—, es de sentir, no pensar.

Edward levantó uno de mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y lo apoyó en la parte posterior de su cuello. Mis dedos instintivamente cavaron en su cabello suave y grueso. No les indiqué que hicieran eso. Sentí la mejilla de Edward elevarse en una sonrisa contra el lado de mi cabeza, como si aprobara completamente mis acciones.

—Ahora nos movemos juntos.

Su brazo rodeó mi cintura, y de repente golpeó su rodilla hacia adelante en la parte de atrás de las mías, obligándolas a abrirse. Desprevenida por el cambio de peso, colapsé, pero él había estado preparado para esto. Me agarró, me levantó apretada contra él, y empezó a movernos en un movimiento casi circular. Todo mi cuerpo lanzó un estremecimiento de placer, y luego me alejé de la realidad en un mundo donde no existía nada, excepto nosotros dos.

Edward se movió hábilmente, seductoramente, con la música hasta que sentí como si fuéramos uno solo con el ritmo. Nunca había experimentado nada como esto. No creo incluso que pudiera haber imaginado nada como esto.

Mi cuerpo quemaba en todas las partes que se presionaban contra él, y las otras partes de mí anhelaban envidiosamente tener la misma sensación. Me sentí tan relajada que casi podía dormir, y sin embargo mi corazón latía violentamente en mi pecho.

—Lo estás haciendo, Bells —susurró Edward en mi oído. Su respiración me provocó más escalofríos que explotan a través de mí—. Tienes un talento natural para esto.

—No estoy haciendo nada. —Sonaba aturdida y un poco jadeante.

Probablemente porque estaba aturdida y jadeante—. Tú estás haciendo esto. Yo solo me dejo llevar por ti.

Edward rió bajo y peligroso. —El chico se supone que debe dirigir el baile, pero es solo siempre que su pareja sea tan buena como él.

Sus labios rozaron mi cuello, justo detrás de mí oreja, y se sintió tan bien que dejé escapar un gemido apenas audible. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta.

—Bells —susurró con voz ahogada—. Quiero besarte.

Mi boca respondió antes de que mi cerebro hubiera procesado sus palabras.

—Nunca me han besado antes.

De pronto estaba frente a él, con las manos ligeramente apoyadas en su pecho, sus manos en mis caderas manteniendo juntos nuestros cuerpos de una forma que mi madre desaprobaría. Era como la ducha de nuevo, excepto que estaba lejos de ser tan inocente. De hecho, no era inocente en absoluto. Tuve que luchar contra el impulso de subir en él y envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Edward me miró como si estuviera varado en el Sahara y mis labios fueron las últimas gotas de agua en su cantimplora.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Quiero ser tu primero. Aquí mismo. Ahora mismo. Dime que está bien.

Su boca estaba allí. Su pecho exhaló como si sus pulmones lucharan por oxígeno. Su corazón latía con fuerza bajo mi mano. Podía sentir su necesidad por mí, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la intensidad de mi propio deseo. Quería que me besara. Con cada fibra de mi ser quería su boca en la mía. Lo ansiaba.

Incluso mi corazón rogó por el contacto, y fue entonces cuando mi mundo de ensueño se derrumbó. De repente no podía respirar. La habitación giraba a mí alrededor, y lágrimas brotaron en mis ojos mientras me solté del abrazo de Edward.

—¿Bells? —A Edward le tomó un minuto entender lo que sucedió—.

¡Mierda! ¡Bells, lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Tengo que salir de aquí! —jadeé—. Quiero ir a casa.

Edward me llevó directamente a su auto, no hizo preguntas, y se dirigió hacia mi casa. Él estuvo tranquilo hasta que la única evidencia que quedaba de mi pánico fueron las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

—Bells, lo siento mucho. No era mi intención asustarte. No pensé. Sólo te tuve en mis brazos y te sentí tan bien que no… no pensé. No creo que jamás haya querido tanto besar a alguien en toda mi vida.

Volví la cara hacia mi ventana, apoyé mi frente contra el cristal frío, y murmuré—: Nunca he querido tanto que alguien me bese en toda mi vida. La sorpresa de mi confesión provocó que Edward pisara los frenos. El auto chirrió hasta detenerse.

—¿Qué? ¿_Querías _que lo hiciera?

Traté de limpiar el resto de mis lágrimas mientras Edward detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —gemí—. Cada chica soltera en la fiesta de esta noche habría querido que la besaras si hubiera estado en mi posición. Edward, tenía tantas ganas de que me besaras que me dolía físicamente.

—Entonces. . . ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál fue el problema?

—¡El problema era que quería que fueras tú! Quería que me besaras tú. No Anthony.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la volvió a cerrar. Me miró por un segundo como si le hubiera hecho algún tipo de pregunta capciosa.

—Oye —dijo finalmente—: Tú sabes, estoy realmente de acuerdo con eso. Aliviado incluso.

—Bueno, ¡Yo no lo estoy! ¡Me siento terrible!

Empecé a llorar de nuevo. Sabía que sonaba como si estuviera atada a una camilla en una habitación con paredes acolchadas, pero no pude evitarlo. Me estaba ahogando en un mar de culpa.

—Siento como si lo hubiera engañado. Sé que es estúpido. No hemos estado ni siquiera una vez juntos, pero lo amo demasiado. He soñado con besarlo durante tanto tiempo. Tengo un millón de escenarios diferentes escritos en mi diario de cómo iba a desarrollarse todo cuando finalmente sucediera.

Edward de nuevo soltó una carcajada. —No lo haces.

Le di una mirada sombría. Lo hice. Fantasías detalladas.

—Le di todo mi corazón. Ni siquiera han pasado tres semanas y ahora casi no lloro. Tengo todos estos nuevos amigos, y hago todas estas nuevas cosas como si Anthony nunca hubiera existido. Como si no fuera todo mi universo para toda mi vida. Es como si siguiera adelante completamente. Y no acabo de casi besar a alguien. Casi besé a su hermano. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

Edward se sentó allí con sus manos en el volante, mirando fijamente a través del parabrisas. Finalmente se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez nunca estuviste realmente enamorada de él. —Se giró hacia mí con una mirada seria—. ¿Qué sentiste esta noche, cuando casi nos besamos? Antes de que entraras en pánico, ¿Sentiste eso alguna vez con Anthony?

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y miré hacia mi regazo. —Nunca he sentido algo así antes. Ni siquiera sabía que una persona podría sentirse así.

—Eso sólo demuestra mi punto —dijo Edward suavemente—. Anthony era tu mejor amigo. Lo amabas, pero no estabas enamorada de él.

—¡Sí lo estaba! ¡Lo _estoy_!

Edward negó con la cabeza. —Tú estás enamorada de la idea, pero si estuvieras realmente enamorada de él, nunca habrías tenido una cita conmigo, y mucho menos hubieras permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos como lo hicieron.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un minuto, y luego Edward lo intentó con un enfoque diferente—: Bells, no has hecho nada malo. Anthony te dejo ir. Debes ser capaz de seguir adelante. Incluso él querría eso para ti.

Él estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, pero estaba teniendo el efecto contrario. Empecé a llorar de nuevo, así que se estiró sobre la consola central y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Frotó su pulgar suavemente sobre el dorso de mis nudillos. El toque me calmó un poco, lo que por supuesto me hizo sentir culpable de nuevo y empecé a llorar más fuerte.

—Por favor, sólo llévame a casa.

Edward puso el auto en marcha. No dijo una palabra mientras me llevó por las últimos kilómetros hasta mi casa, pero se aferró a mi mano todo el camino.

Egoísta como soy, me aferré a él, a pesar de que básicamente lo rechacé por su hermano, que ya había dejado claro que nunca me querría.

Aún cuando la cita terminó en un completo fracaso, Edward, siempre un caballero, me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Lamento que perdieras esta noche.

Edward levantó mi barbilla hasta que pudo ver mis ojos. No estaba sorprendida por su sonrisa comprensiva, pero lastimó mi corazón. No me merecía su comprensión.

—Vamos a considerarlo algo bueno.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿De qué manera en el mundo este caos que hice era algo bueno?

Como si leyera mi mente, Edward sonrió. —Creo que hemos alcanzado oficialmente la cuarta etapa del duelo. Quizás esta noche fue más exitosa de lo que pensábamos, ¿eh?

Tuve que pensar de nuevo y repetir todas las etapas del duelo, a pesar de que debería haber sido obvio. —¡La culpa!

Edward se echó a reír. Se movió un paso adelante y me dio un beso ligero como una pluma en la mejilla. —Un paso más cerca de la aceptación, Bells.

Me lanzó una sonrisa hermosa y me guiñó un ojo mientras subió a su auto y se marchó

* * *

**Y y y llego a la CULPA como ven? bueno tratare de dejar otro capitulo**

**besos**


	11. Frikis de la Ciencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mía es una adaptación**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 **

**Frikis de la Ciencia**

**Edward**

De todas las etapas del duelo, hasta ahora la culpa es la que más apesta. Mi cita con Bella había sido perfecta. Se veía increíble, se enfrentó a una loca fiesta por mí, ¡y estaba incluso teniendo un buen rato! Ella dominó duramente a mi mejor amigo en una partida de billar, fui la envidia de todos los hombres en la sala... y luego estaba aquel baile.

Ella dijo que nunca había sentido algo así, pero lo que ella no sabe es que yo tampoco. A pesar de las innumerables chicas con las que había bailado o con las que había estado, nunca en mi vida había sentido una conexión como lo hice con Bella esa noche.

Olvida a mi hermano idiota. Bella nunca estuvo destinada a estar con él. Se suponía que debía estar conmigo. Pero, gracias a él, no nos besamos esa noche. De hecho, la noche perfecta terminó tan desastrosa que me preocupaba que ella nunca me hablara otra vez.

No llamó el sábado o domingo, y luego en la escuela la semana siguiente, ella realmente se distanció. Todavía se sentó conmigo en el almuerzo y no se apartó cuando puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y le tomé la mano, pero ahora era diferente. Era como si ella no se permitiera sentir nada por mí, ni siquiera amistad. Lo odiaba.

No fue a la escuela el viernes, y luego conseguí otro fin de semana de silencio. Traté de llamarla un par de veces, pero sólo contestó el correo de voz.

Cuando ella no se presentó en el almuerzo el lunes, realmente empecé a preocuparme.

—Tal vez debería llamar a su mamá —dije por enésima vez. Miré al otro lado de la mesa, con la esperanza de un consejo de Tanya y Leah, pero estaban ocupadas mirando por encima de mi hombro con los ojos abiertos incrédulamente. Jacob y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y luego dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo.

La amiga de Bella, Vanessa estaba allí moviendo un pie impacientemente con los brazos cruzados. Tenía el pelo en dos moños en la parte superior de la cabeza que tenía pequeños mechones de pelo que salían de ellos en todas las direcciones.

Ella también llevaba una camiseta rosa gigante con una imagen de un gato que parecía aburrido y que decía "¿Te parece que me importan tus problemas?" Había visto a esta chica antes de las reuniones del club de ciencias que me vi obligado a asistir cada lunes después de la escuela, pero mis amigos nunca habían estado expuestos a la pequeña santo terror, y es evidente que no sabían qué hacer con ella.

Cuando no pudo aguantar más, Jacob rió y dijo—: Linda camiseta.

Los ojos de Vanessa se estrecharon, y sus manos fueron a sus caderas. —Hago que funcione —dijo de manera casual. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y dijo—: Escuché que mi chica Bella te pisó tan fuerte en una partida de billar el pasado fin de semana que Edward tuvo que tener piedad de ti antes de cada estudiante de primer año universitario en UVU viera cuán pequeña es tu basura.

Me eché a reír. No pude evitarlo. Me reí tanto que lloré, y cuando me controlé me di cuenta de que todo el mundo en la mesa estaba riendo tan fuerte como yo. —¡Maldita sea, Edward! —rió Jacob y tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos—. ¿Dónde encontraste a esta chica? ¿Es de verdad? —Ella es una nerd a tener en cuenta, eso es seguro —le dije—. Es la mejor amiga de Bella. Vanessa, Jacob. Jacob, Vanessa. No cometas el error de hablar mal de los gatos en frente de ella. Creo que ella solía ser uno en una vida pasada.

Empezamos a reír de nuevo, pero entonces Vanessa se aclaró la garganta.

Parecía más que un poco agitada. —¿Vas a venir después de la escuela hoy?

Dejé de reír. Una ola de pánico se apoderó de mí. Los frikis de la ciencia habían prometido que nunca me iban a delatar, pero, ¿quién sabía a que eran leales? Si Vanessa les dijo a estos chicos donde pasé mis tardes de lunes, nunca me recuperaría de eso.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Vanessa puso los ojos y dijo—: ¿Vas a _salir con Bella _después de la escuela hoy?

Al oír el nombre de Bella, me di cuenta de Vanessa debe saber lo que le pasó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Qué pasa con ella? Traté de llamarla este fin de semana, pero no respondió su teléfono. Estaba pensando en ir a su casa después de la escuela para ver cómo estaba.

—Tranquilo, muchacho enamorado, ella está aquí. Está haciendo un examen de recuperación de matemáticas en este momento porque faltó a la escuela el viernes. Ella estará por acá después de la escuela.

Me sentí aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo un poco herido. —¿Sabes lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no responde mis llamadas?

El rostro de Vanessa se puso roja de ira. —¡Tu idiota hermano es lo que pasó!

Se sentía culpable después del último fin de semana, así que me llevó a su debate el jueves.

Una vez más, me picó. Ella no me dijo ni una palabra al respecto. —¿Por qué no me pidió ir?

—Algo acerca de no querer hacer que Anthony se sienta mal. Ella no quiere que piense que lo ha reemplazado contigo.

Vanessa rodó los ojos otra vez, como si los sentimientos de Bella fueran absurdos. En realidad, ayudó a saber que tenía la aprobación de un friki.

—De todos modos, fuimos a su debate porque se sentía mal por no haber hablado con él en las últimas semanas. Decía una y otra vez acerca de cómo él había dicho que seguían siendo amigos y que ella no había sido suficiente apoyo desde que tiene novia. Estaba decidida a ser amable con Alice y demostrar que podía ser amiga de los dos. —Resopló—. Por favor. Como si alguien pudiera ser amiga de esa bruja.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—¿Qué _pasó_? —Vanessa se rió, pero no había humor en ella—. Llegamos allí y el primer descanso que el equipo consigue, Anthony se acerca, y en vez de decir hola, le pregunta qué estamos haciendo allí.

Respiré pesadamente por mi nariz.

Vanessa asintió estando de acuerdo con mi ira. —Bella casi lloró en ese mismo momento —dijo—. Pero en lugar de eso fue toda "Dijiste que era importante para ti, así que te vine a apoyar." Y entonces Anthony dijo, "Oh, eso es muy dulce, Bells, pero no deberías haber venido. Creo que está molestando a Alice, y es un poco molesto para todo el equipo." ¡El idiota en realidad nos pidió que nos marcháramos! Bella tuvo una crisis enorme en el camino a casa. Estaba tan molesta que su madre la saco de la escuela el viernes. Se fueron a Las Vegas por el fin de semana para una escapada.

—¡Lo voy a matar!

—Por favor —dijo Vanessa—. Y pon un pie en su culo por mí mientras estás en ello.

A mi lado, Jacob volvió a reír, pero yo no podía apreciar la personalidad colorida de Vanessa en ese momento. Estaba demasiado enojado. También estaba preocupado por Bella. No me podía imaginar lo que eso debe haber hecho en ella. —No me extraña que no me devuelva las llamadas de este fin de semana.

No puedo culparla a ella si ella no habla con nadie en mi familia nunca más.

Obtuve otra rodada de ojos de Vanessa, ésta mezclada un "no seas un idiota" en voz baja. —Oh, ¡por favor! Bella no contesta tus llamadas porque cree que tenerte cerca hará que se sienta peor, pero esa chica nunca ha sabido lo que necesita.

—¿Qué _necesita_?

Parecía que me iba a golpear en la cabeza. —¡Te necesita a _ti_, imbécil! Tú y toda tu gloriosa perfección viril tienen que ir y hacerle olvidar que alguna vez existió ese perdedor. Ella va a estar en el laboratorio de ciencias después de la escuela, por lo que ve por ella y _no _dejes que te excluya no importa lo que dice.

—Está bien, pero...

—¡No hay peros! Ella te necesita. Tú vas. Fin de la historia. No voy a dejar que otro hermano Cullen la decepcione.

A estas alturas estaba tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa, pero no estaba teniendo éxito. —Lo tengo jefe —le dije, dando un saludo burlón Vanessa—. Laboratorio de Ciencias. Después de la escuela. Llevar mi gloriosa perfección viril.

La postura de Vanessa finalmente se relajó un poco. —Bueno. —Sin duda, un gato en una vida pasada —murmuró Jacob a mi lado—. Pero, como, uno grande que comía gente.

Vanessa miró a Jacob críticamente por un momento con una ceja levantada. — Y yo supongo que eras probablemente un Adonis... o una deliciosa manzana de oro porque eres positivamente exquisito.

La mandíbula de Jacob cayó a sus rodillas mientras todos los demás en la mesa se mataban de la risa.

Vanessa, en su actitud de negocios, dijo—: Llámame si necesitas una cita para el baile. Edward puede conseguir mi número de Bella. —Entonces ella giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cafetería.

Una vez que ella se había ido, Jacob, con las mejillas de color rosa, se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño. —Esa chica es una amenaza —se quejó mientras colocaba su comida en la boca.

Era cierto, pero todos se rieron de él otra vez de todos modos. Incluso me ofrecí a prestarle las llaves del condominio en Park City para la noche del baile.

Casi me dio un puñetazo.

Por el resto del día lo único que pude pensar era en el club de ciencia. Lo sé, lo sé. Merezco ser empujado en un armario por ese comentario, pero era verdad.

Necesitaba ver a Bella.

Fui el primero en llegar. El Sr. Walden me miró con curiosidad cuando salté en la puerta y empecé a caminar por la habitación, pero él no preguntó.

Después de un minuto, Bella entró con Vanessa y me congelé. Nunca había tenido miedo de una chica antes, pero, sinceramente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando Bella, y no tenía ni idea de qué decirle.

No estaba seguro de si debía acercarme a ella, pero luego vi el "¿qué estás esperando?" en la mirada en el rostro de Vanessa, así que crucé la habitación, la tomé en brazos y le dije—: No puedo creer que tú y Kaitlin fueron a Las Vegas y no me invitaron. No está bien, Bells. ¡Me encanta Las Vegas!

Bella dejó escapar la risa estrangulada y, finalmente, me echó los brazos al cuello. Cuando la dejé en el suelo, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Las sequé por ella y luego la llevé hasta una mesa de laboratorio y saqué mi diario del proyecto.

Bella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Estás muy emocionado por la ciencia hoy.

Negué con la cabeza. —Sólo ansioso por llegar a la siguiente etapa del experimento. Por favor, dime que finalmente hemos llegado a la ira. Vanessa me contó en el almuerzo lo que pasó, y estoy muy listo para darle una bofetada a mi hermano por todo.

—Lo siento. —Suspiró Bella—. Definitivamente estoy todavía en la culpa.

—Bueno, no me gusta la etapa de culpabilidad. Viendo que soy la fuente de tu estúpida culpa, el resultado es muy poco satisfactorio para mí. Hay demasiado de ti que ignora lo que me pasa. ¿Un fin de semana entero de silencio absoluto, Bells? Inaceptable. He crecido demasiado unido a ti para que me zanjes durante cuatro días seguidos, sin ni siquiera un mensaje.

Bella volvió a suspirar. —Lo siento. No quería preocuparte. Espero que por lo menos tuvieras un poco de diversión en tu fin de semana libre del Experimento de Bella Swan.

—No, de hecho, no lo hice. ¿Pero sabes lo que suena divertido? Golpear a Anthony en la cara. O mejor, verte a ti golpear a Anthony en la cara. Así que vamos a alejar la culpa y provocar la ira. He estado esperando este momento desde el día que te dejó.

—Edward, para. No voy a darle un puñetazo.

—Me imagino que una buena vieja confrontación es la mejor manera de accionarlo. El equipo de debate se encuentra justo al otro lado del edificio. Podríamos ir todos juntos. Haremos un viaje de campo del club de ciencia.

Podríamos tener la película Geek Squad para nuestra última presentación en la

feria.

—Me molesta el uso del Geek Squad —dijo Nerd de ciencia Jasper, arrojando su bolsa de libros voluminosos sobre la mesa enfrente de Bells y yo.

Nerd de ciencia Nessase dejó caer a su lado y le dijo—: Y me molesta el hecho de que sólo porque somos inteligentes, se asume automáticamente que sabríamos cómo filmar sus experimentos. No todos los friki nacen con el conocimiento audiovisual.

Todos los amigos del club de ciencia de Bella me asustan y me asombraban al mismo tiempo. En serio. No estoy seguro de cómo Bella y Anthony resultaron semi-normales cuando estos son los niños con los que han estado saliendo desde hace años.

—Jasper, tu camisa está metida en tus pantalones. _Eres _un friki —señalé— . Sin embargo, está bien. Cada uno tiene su estilo. Soy un atleta. Eres un nerd. El mundo necesita de ambos para mantener el equilibrio. Y Levi, no hay absolutamente ninguna manera de que no tengas conocimiento extenso de audio visuales, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Nessa frunció el ceño, pero luego suspiró. —Estás en lo cierto. Sé manejarme con un equipo de vídeo, Sr. Atleta que tiene miles de chicas calientes pero que está fallando ciencias.

Me eché a reír. —Touché de los estereotipos.

—En realidad, tengo mi cámara en el bolso porque Jasper y yo vamos a filmar la mezcla de nuestro próximo compuesto químico para nuestro experimento. Sería feliz de capturar en video el golpe en la cara de Anthony Cullen solo para nada más que demostrar mi posteridad.

—Nessa—jadeó Bella—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Anthony es tu amigo.

Jasper respondió antes de Nessapudiese. —Él no sólo te abandonó, Bella.

—Se subió las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz como si le diese un aspecto más duro de alguna manera—. Nos dejó a todos nosotros. Personalmente me encantaría ver que le den un puñetazo.

¿Ven? Los frikis de la ciencia no son todos malos. Le di mi gesto de aprobación y luego le sonreí a Vanessa. —Bueno, sé que mi chica Lib está dentro.

Ofrecí un puño en dirección a Vanessa. Ella frunció el ceño hacia él. —Mi inteligencia se desarrolló mucho más allá de los golpes de puño. Sin embargo, como la acción implicaría llegar a tocar tus santas manos por aunque sea un breve momento, lo voy a permitir.

No tenía idea de cómo responder a eso, así que solo dije "dulce" y golpeé mi puño contra el de ella.

Cuando mire hacia atrás, Bella nos estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso solo deja a Angela —dije, volteándome hacia el último friki del grupo.

Angela era una estudiante de primer año y de alguna manera increíblemente más tímida que Bella. Ella no parecía entrar en pánico de la forma en la que Bella lo hacía, pero creo que un apuesto, popular, de ultimo año como yo era demasiado para que ella manejara.

Dulce niña, por lo que puedo decir, pero ella nunca alcanzo a decirme más de tres palabras. La primera vez que le hablé directamente, se colocó aterradoramente roja y casi se desmaya. Ha mejorado un poco en las últimas dos semanas, pero no mucho.

—¿Quieres derrumbar una reunión del club de debate y ser testigo de un poco de ciencia en acción?

Angela no pudo hablar esta vez, pero se las arreglo para asentir con la cabeza, así que me voltee hacia Bella.

—La nerd ha hablado, Bells. Todos estamos aquí por ti. Tiempo para encontrar el Rocky interior.

—Chicos, nadie va a golpear a Anthony en la cara ¿de acuerdo? —Bella se froto las sienes de la cabeza como si le estuviesen latiendo—. No estoy enojada con Anthony. Dolida, sí; confundida, mucho; pero no estoy enojada. Solo porque él me lastimó, no significa que esté bien que yo lo lastime de vuelta. Tenía todo el derecho a querer un poco de espacio. También puedo entender la necesidad de alejarse por el amor de su novia. Si yo estuviera en su lugar y mi nuevo novio tiene una chica con la que han sido mejores amigos desde que nacieron, yo también me sentiría intimidada por ella.

—¡Vamos Bella! —se quejó Vanessa—. No estás realmente tolerando la forma en que te trató jueves por la noche, ¿verdad?

—Vanessa. Ellos querían ganar. Si yo estaba realmente causando contención y distrayendo su equipo, entonces puedo entender porque querían que me fuera.

Fue muy educado al respecto, por lo menos. No pienso que él estaba molesto porque me presenté. Me siento mal porque yo metí la pata. He oído que perdieron el debate.

—Ellos perdieron el debate porque apestan —dijo Vanessa—. Y Anthony apesta por no tener el mayor remordimiento por tus sentimientos. Es un idiota, Bella. ¿Cómo no puedes estar molesta con él?

—Solo no lo estoy, ¿vale? ¿Podemos terminar con esto? Ya he terminado de trabajar en el experimento por el día. Se supone que debemos estar ayudando a Edward con su física también, y él tiene un examen de recuperación mañana sobre las Leyes de Newton.

Esto pareció detenerlos a todos. No estaba seguro de por qué de repente todos me miraban hasta que Jasper dijo—: ¿Realmente fallaste en un examen sobre _Las leyes de Newton_?

Está bien. Así que todos me miraban porque pensaban que yo era un idiota.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté un poco a la defensiva—. ¿Parece ser fácil? "No robar" lo entiendo. "Rojo significa detenerse" tiene sentido. El chico Newton estaba fumando algo serio cuando debió haber hecho sus leyes. ¿Cuándo demonios vamos a usarlas de todos modos?

Bella palmeó mi mano, pero el resto de los nerds me miró boquiabierto y luego dispararon entre sí un montón de miradas llenas de significados ocultos.

—Esto no es bueno —dijo Nessagravemente—. Nuestra presidente está saliendo con un papanatas. ¿Te Imaginas si los chicos de la secundaria Payson se enteraran?

—Perderíamos nuestra credibilidad callejera —estuvo de acuerdo Jasper—. Va a ser bastante malo llevarlo a la feria de ciencias.

—¿Los frikis tienen _credibilidad callejera_? —pregunté sólo un poco ofendido—. ¿Y por qué va a ser tan malo tenerme en la feria de ciencias?

—Eres popular. Una persona hermosa. Un brabucón. Sin ofensas, pero eso es bastante malo para nuestra reputación. ¿Por qué crees que estábamos tan felices de mantener en secreto tu presencia en el club?

Me reí con asombro. _¿Quién sabía?_

—_Yo _aprecio tu belleza —anunció Vanessa—. Además de tu buena voluntad de hundir nuestro nivel de desventaja nerd por el amor de Bella. Tu devoción compensa tus cualidades menos afortunadas, pero lo siento, simplemente no se puede tener un miembro en nuestro club de ciencias que no entienda las leyes básicas del movimiento. Esta es una emergencia del club de ciencias. —Vanessa miró alrededor del grupo—. Es hora de que Edward reciba su primera lección de física aplicada.

Estaba asustado cuando los frikis me llevaron hasta el estacionamiento, pero resultó que "Física Aplicada" era sólo una versión nerd de bolos. En realidad, mi castigo por no haber aprobado una clase podría haber sido algo mucho peor que tener que asistir a un club de ciencias.

Una vez que estuvimos en los bolos, atrapé a Bella mirándome mientras me ataba los cordones de mis zapatos de bolos. Pareciera que ella todavía espera de vez en cuando ver la cara de Anthony en lugar de la mía en el club de ciencias.

Siempre me entristecía un poco cuando me daba cuenta de como extrañaba a mi hermano, así que hice todo lo posible para poner una sonrisa en su cara cada vez que podía.

—¿Qué? ¿No sala de billar?

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa pequeña, pero real.

Vanessa soltó un bufido. —No si quieres tener la oportunidad de ganar.

Jasper sacó pecho por su camiseta blanca y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella. —Bella es una jugadora maestra de billar.

—Me di cuenta.

La mirada de complicidad que le dispare a Bella la hizo ruborizarse. No había sido su habilidad para el billar la que me percaté esa noche, era sobre el aspecto que tenía cada vez que ella se inclinaba sobre la mesa para dar un tiro.

Probablemente tengo el mismo problema en los bolos hoy. Lástima que ya no estaba llevando ese vestido.

Cambié de tema antes de empezar a babear. —Así que, ¿uno de ustedes es el genio nerd prodigio de bolos?

—Actualmente, nadie de nosotros es bueno en los bolos —dijo Levi—. Es una de las maneras más sencillas de explicar las Leyes de Movimiento de Newton.

Los atletas tienden a ser cenestésicos, así que las demostraciones prácticas por lo general funcionan mucho mejor que las clases.

¿Alumnos cenestésicos? ¿Se suponía que debía saber lo que era?

Nessa suspiró, leyendo la confusión en mi cara.

—Cenestésicos son personas que aprenden mediante la realización de una actividad física en lugar de sólo ver una demostración o escuchar una conferencia.

A juzgar por la forma en que nunca puedes quedarte quieto durante más de cinco minutos, voy a suponer que eres un aprendiz cenestésico o sufres de TDAH2

Parecía que quería escuchar una respuesta.

—Umm… no tengo TDAH.

—Bueno, entonces esto debe funcionar.

—¿Qué debería funcionar?

Estaba empezando a asustarme de nuevo. Si no fuera por la mirada divertida en el rostro de Bella, podría haber abandonar el edificio.

—Dado que es muy probable que seas un alumno cenestésico, para esta sesión de estudio vamos a tener que poner físicamente las leyes de Newton en movimiento.

—Uh… de acuerdo… —A veces su forma nerd de hablar era demasiado.

2 Trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente decir: "Creo que eres un idiota, así que voy a dejarte sin palabras con algo que creo que puedes entender como este objeto inanimado denso"?

Quería estar cabreado, pero Bella todavía estaba sentada al otro lado de mí con esa adorable sonrisa en su cara, así que no pude encontrarme ofendido por sus amigos inteligentes.

—Por lo tanto, chico musculoso —dijo Vanessa, sorprendiéndome mirando a Bella—. ¿Por qué no recoges tu pelota, y vamos a empezar la fiesta? Sucede que soy un aprendiz visual, así que estoy muy emocionada de tener un poco de caramelo para el ojo y mejorar mi experiencia de aprendizaje.

Eso finalmente lo hizo. Sonreí. —Me asustas, Vanessa. Realmente lo haces.

—Ella nos asusta a todos nosotros —dijo Jasper, y luego me miró—. Por lo tanto, Edward, mi físicamente desafiado amigo. —Resopló—. La primera ley de Newton del movimiento. ¿Cuál es?

Suspiré. Tenía la esperanza de que "Física Aplicada" era realmente el código para "bolos", pero creo que no.

Todo el mundo estaba esperando a que le respondiera, por lo que trate de recordar lo que sabía de las leyes de Newton. —¿Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar?

Cuando todo el grupo se quejó, Bella se apiadó de mí.

—Esa es una traducción aproximada de la ley de la gravedad.

—Bueno, ¿podemos empezar con eso? Porque esa es la que en cierto modo entiendo. Entiendo la gravedad.

Obtengo otra ronda de gemidos para esto, y Bella se rió mientras explicaba por qué eso estaba mal.

—La gravedad no es una de las tres leyes del movimiento, pero son iguales de simples. Aquí... —A mi mirada de duda, se levantó y me dio mi bola de bolos— . ¿Esta bola va a lanzarse a sí misma por el camino?

¿Estaba jugando conmigo?

—¿Es una pregunta con trampa?

Detrás de mí, Angela se rió. No podía culparla. Incluso yo sabía que me veía como un idiota ahora.

Bella me dio una sonrisa simpática.

—No, no es una pregunta con trampa.

—Umm, bien. Entonces... ¿no? ¿No va a rodarse sola por el camino?

—Así es. —Ella se hizo a un lado—. Entonces suelta la bola.

Le di otra mirada confusa, pero decidí confiar en ella y tiré la bola hacia los bolos.

—¿La pelota va a parar? —preguntó.

—No hasta que llegue a la pared del fondo.

—De acuerdo.

En ese momento, la pelota se fue chocando en los pinos, derribando todos menos dos de ellos. Lo hizo, de hecho, paro cuando se estrelló contra la parte trasera de la pared.

—Ahí tienes —dijo Bella, como si eso lo explicara todo—. La primera del movimiento ley de Newton. La entiendes a la perfección.

Todo el mundo se rió de esto excepto yo. Era posible que yo estuviera más confundido de lo que había estado en clases.

Bella tomó otra bola de boliche.

—Un objeto en reposo... —dijo, y levantó la pelota—, permanecerá en reposo a menos que actúe una fuerza desequilibrada sobre ello. Tal como tirarlo.

Un objeto en movimiento... —Ella tiró el balón por el carril hacia los dos pines restantes—. Continúa en movimiento con la misma velocidad y en la misma dirección a menos que una fuerza desequilibrada actúe sobre él, como golpear la pared del fondo o los pasadores o la fricción con la que rueda por la pista. Si no hubiera nada para detener la bola, no se detendría.

—¿Quieres decir que los asteroides en el espacio seguirían por siempre al menos que impacten contra algo?

—¡Exacto! —chilló Angela.

—En otras palabras, un objeto no se moverá a menos que algo le dé un empujón, y no se detendrá a menos que algo lo haga.

Todo el grupo de nerds aplaudió porque lo entendí, pero me sentí fruncir el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso es todo? ¿Esa es la ley? —No podría ser más sencillo.

—Sí. Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer —rió Bella. En realidad, todo el mundo se echó a reír.

—Bueno, ¿por qué el Sr. Walden no empezó por eso en primer lugar?

Todos se rieron de nuevo. Me alegré de que pudiese entretener a todos.

Bella trató de dejar de reír por mí, pero no podía evitarlo. Era tan lindo que era digno mirarla como un idiota. —Vamos, Einstein —bromeó—. Recoge la bola.

Las leyes dos y tres son igual de fácil. Una vez que las entiendas, vamos a ver si eres mejor en los bolos de lo que eres en el billar, y ya que estamos en ello, nos puedes explicar un par de cosas como la masa, cantidad de movimiento, velocidad, fuerza, inercia...

Me sentí temblar. Como que pensé que encontraría caliente la charla de chica inteligente, pero sobre todo me asusté cuando utilizo palabras como la velocidad y la inercia.

—Bueno, la parte de bolos suena divertido de todos modos. —Sonreí—. ¿Te apetece un poco de apuesta amistosa?

Hombre, me encantó ver su rubor.

—¡No! —dijo—. Definitivamente no. Me he hartado de apuestas amistosas, y _algunas personas _no pueden confiar en que los perdedores sean buenos.

Me reí. La chica tenía un punto.

* * *

**Holaaa ya regresa y sip ya se fue mi hermana asi que ahora si a actualizar un**

**BESOS**


	12. Experimento Fallido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mia**

**Que creen me pude escapar un rato y les **** traigo un nuevo capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 **

**Experimentó Fallido **

**Bella**

Después de los bolos me ofrecí a ayudar a Edward a escribir un artículo sobre su clase de física aplicada en el boliche. —Como parte del club de ciencias, si escribes un informe sobre lo que has aprendido durante nuestras actividades, puedes cambiarla por una tarea perdida o una prueba fallida en la clase del Sr. Walden.

—¿En serio? El Sr. Walden no parece que sea genial.

Suspiré. —Edward, la mayoría de los profesores están muy bien cuando se trata de eso. Lo creas o no, en realidad quieren ver a sus estudiantes tener éxito. Si ven que realmente te estás dedicando, son por lo general bastante flexibles.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero si vamos a escribir un artículo, vamos a ir a mi casa. Mi mamá ha estado bastante malhumorada ya que ella y Renée están peleadas. Tal vez si te ve, se ablandara.

Edward vio la expresión de mi cara y dijo—: No te preocupes, Anthony y la Pasea Perros pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo en su casa.

No tenía más excusas, así que llamé a mi mamá y me fui a la casa de Edward, por primera vez desde las vacaciones de invierno.

La casa de los Cullen, a pesar de ser tres veces más grande que la acogedora casa de dos dormitorios que mi mamá y yo alquilamos, siempre se ha sentido como una segunda casa para mí. Incluso en cierto modo tenía mi propia habitación. Bueno, técnicamente, era una habitación de invitados, pero guardé un montón de mis cosas, ya que he venido muchas veces. Se sentía bien estar de vuelta, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía diferente.

—¡Bella! ¡Hola, cariño!

Esme estaba sentada en su escritorio con un montón de papeles apilados casi hasta el techo. Era una asesora fiscal privada, por lo que de enero a abril, básicamente, vivía en su oficina. El resto del año tenía mucha más libertad para pasar el rato y hacer cosas de ama de casa como cocinar.

Entré en la oficina y le di a la madre de Edward un abrazo. —Hola, Esme.

Espero que no te importe que viniera. Sé que ha sido incómodo desde el Año Nuevo.

—Siempre eres bienvenida aquí, lo sabes. Eres prácticamente de la familia. Se supone que debes estar peleada con mis hijos.

—No creo que sea sólo una pelea —dije tristemente.

Los ojos de Esme se suavizaron. —Ustedes lo solucionaran. —Dirigió su mirada a Edward y encontró su sonrisa de nuevo—. Pero tú y Edward se han hecho mucho más cercanos, así que no todo está perdido, ¿no?

—De acuerdo. —Quería sentirme feliz, pero tenía que sacar algo de mi pecho—. Esme, lo siento por lo que pasó con Anthony. Sólo quiero que sepas que no lo culpo.

Edward resopló con disgusto. No le hice caso y seguí el discurso que había estado ensayando desde que Edward me pidió que viniera. —Por favor no te enojes con mi mamá. Sé que fue extremadamente protectora, pero eso fue mi culpa. No debería haberme asustado tanto. Debería haber comprendido mejor a Anthony. En realidad no hizo nada mal y…

—¡Bella, detente! —dijo Edward bruscamente, sorprendiendo tanto a la señora Cullen como a mí—. Es posible que ya no te sientas enojada pero yo sí. No puedo escucharte estar allí y defenderlo. Anthony no lo merece. ¡Te trato como una mierda!

—Edward, cálmate.

—¡Es verdad, mamá! Él la abandonó en la feria de ciencias, y aunque dijo que todavía quería ser su amigo, no ha hablado con ella en semanas. El primer día de regreso a la escuela, se sentó en la mesa del almuerzo con todos sus amigos, e iba a pedirle que no se sentara con él de nuevo. ¡Iba a pedirle que se fuera de su propia mesa de almuerzo!

Esme jadeó, y rápidamente negué con la cabeza. —Probablemente me iba a pedir que cambiara de asiento con Vanessa para que no me sentara a su lado.

—¡Como si eso fuera un poco mejor! —Edward cruzó los brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho y me miró cuando empecé a defender a Anthony de nuevo—. Dile lo que hizo el jueves.

—Tenía todo el derecho a…

—¡No, no lo tenía, Bella!

—¡Edward! Deja de gritarle.

—¡Mamá! Fue a ver a su debate el jueves para ser agradable y demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones. Quería presentarse a Alice y dejarle saber a ambos que podrían ser amigos. Anthony se enojó porque se presentó y la echó. ¡Actuó como sí el hecho que estuviera ahí para él la hacía una especie de psicópata acosador!

No me di cuenta de que mis ojos estaban cerrados y que las lágrimas se escapaban de ellos hasta que los brazos de Edward me rodearon y me dijo—: No más lágrimas, Bells. No vale la pena.

—¿Anthony realmente hizo todo eso? —peguntó Esme con un hilo de voz.

No pude contestarle, pero sentí a Edward asentir con la cabeza.

—Anthony está siendo un idiota de primera clase, y Renée tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada con él. Todos sus amigos están enojados con él. Ni siquiera puedo soportar estar cerca de él, porque sólo quiero pegarle. Tienes que terminar tu pelea con Renée, y es necesario hablar con tu maldito hijo. Esa perra con la que está saliendo lo está convirtiendo en un imbécil.

—¡Edward, cuida tu boca!

—Bueno, ella lo es —murmuró Edward.

—Edward. —Esme sonaba cansada—. Sé que la novia de tu hermano es… difícil, ¿pero podrías abstenerte de utilizar ese tipo de palabras?

—¿Difícil? —se burló Edward.

—Sí. Ella es… es… —Esme suspiró y luego me abrazó—. Oh, Bella, ¿por qué no podías haber sido tú? Edward tiene razón, la nueva novia de Anthony es… — Claramente quería utilizar la palabra con P, pero no podía permitirse hacerlo—. Todos te extrañamos mucho.

Me abrazó por un momento y luego se derrumbó en la silla del escritorio. — Lo siento. He estado tan abrumada que no he estado prestando suficiente atención.

Voy a hablar con Anthony más tarde, y con Renée. Lo prometo.

—Gracias —le susurré—. Sin embargo, ten por seguro de que mamá te dirá que lo siente también. Estaba en desacuerdo con algunas de las cosas que dijo.

Los ojos de Esme brillaban con humor. —Oh, no te preocupes. Iré a disculparme con ella. Mientras tanto, es bueno tenerte de vuelta. —Miró a Edward y sonrió aún más grande—. Es raro verte con Edward, pero es bueno que estés aquí.

Edward me apretó contra él. —Es mejor que te acostumbres a ello. Le he tomado cariño a la enana. Volverá a sus viejos horario de visitas en poco tiempo.

La sonrisa de Esme se fundió con puro afecto. Nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre había pensado que Edward era su favorito de los dos. —¿Qué harán arriba de todos modos?

—Voy a ayudar a Edward a escribir un artículo. El club de Ciencias lo llevó a los bolos hoy y le dio su primera lección de física aplicada. Si escribe un informe al respecto, va a obtener crédito adicional.

Todo el afecto de Esme fue repentinamente dirigido a mí. —Eres demasiado buena para mis hijos, Bella. Edward me dijo lo que hiciste por él, hablar con el Sr. Walden para que lo dejara hacer la feria de ciencias en lugar de ser retirado del equipo de baloncesto. Eso fue muy impresionante de tu parte.

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban. —No fue tan increíble. Edward sigue trabajando duro para ello, y me ha ayudado de igual manera. En realidad, no habría sido capaz de hacer la feria de ciencias sola.

—Aún así. Entre mis dos hijos, esta familia te lo debe.

Sentí a Edward reaccionar junto a mí. —En realidad, mamá, si de verdad quieres hacer algo bueno por Bella, tenía una idea acerca de su cumpleaños el próximo fin de semana.

—¿Mi cumpleaños?

Estaba un poco sorprendida. No había dicho una sola palabra acerca de mi cumpleaños a nadie. Tenía una especie de esperanza de que la gente lo olvidaría este año ya que eso es lo que quería hacer. No sabía cómo celebrar mi cumpleaños sin Anthony, y no estaba particularmente ansiosa por saberlo.

Edward apretó mis hombros. —Bells, sé que estás asustada porque Anthony te dijo que no quería celebrarlo contigo, pero no voy a dejar que lo pases sola en casa viendo repeticiones de Shark Week.

Mi cara debió de parecer molesta, porque Esme rió. La verdad era, que era más o menos exactamente lo que había estado preparando para pasar mi cumpleaños.

—Mamá, ¿sería genial si planeáramos pasar la noche en el apartamento con unos pocos amigos? ¿Aquí el sábado y quedarse despiertos toda la noche viendo películas? Nosotros estaríamos en casa la noche del domingo. No faltaríamos a la escuela. Prometo no hacer un desastre.

No tenía que mirar el rostro de Edward para saber que su sonrisa de yo soy- tan-irresistible-que-no-puedes-decirme-no- estaba puesta. Esme miró las pilas de papel sobre su escritorio y suspiró. —Cariño, no tengo tiempo para ir hasta allí el fin de semana en estos momentos.

—Renée podría venir.

No podía dejar de sentirme conmovida por la persistencia de Edward. — ¿Realmente harías todo eso por mí?

—Bells, este es tu primer cumpleaños que se celebrará de la manera que debe ser, todo sobre ti. Como es tu primer cumpleaños verdadero, tiene que ser épico, pero no pensé que te gustaría una gran fiesta loca con un montón de gente, así que ¿por qué no solo una muy divertida noche con tus amigos más cercanos?

—En realidad… —Me puse a llorar, porque sonaba tan perfecto. Había estado tan disgustada con mi cumpleaños. Sólo había aceptado que apestaría por el resto de mi vida. Edward no podía saber lo mucho que necesitaba esto. Necesitaba que mi cumpleaños fuera increíble con el fin de demostrar que la vida realmente podría seguir sin Anthony.

—Lo siento. He estado tan emocional últimamente. —Tomé una profunda respiración y me limpié las lágrimas—. Eso suena muy bien, Edward. Sin embargo, no tengo que ir hasta el condominio. Podríamos hacer algo aquí y eso sería lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

—Tonterías —dijo Esme. Me miraba con compasión ahora, pero no podía culparla. Estaba muy triste en ese momento—. Si tu mamá puede ir contigo, entonces eres bienvenida a usar el condominio el próximo fin de semana.

Por la forma en que Edward se sacudió a mi lado, creo que él asumió que ella nunca lo haría. —¡Genial! ¡Eres la mejor madre del mundo!

—Sí, gracias, Esme. Te prometo que seremos responsables.

Edward saltó hacia adelante para darle a su madre un abrazo. Cuando él se retiró, ella le dio una mirada suspicaz. —¿De cuántos amigos cercanos estamos hablando?

—Sólo nosotros, Jacob, Tanya, Leah, y la manada nerd.

—¿La manada nerd? —repitió Esme mientras jadeaba.

—¿Invitamos al club de ciencias? ¿Con Jacob, Tanya, y Leah?

Esme finalmente comprendió y miró a su hijo con sorpresa. —¿Mi hijo mayor mezclando las clases sociales?

—¡Oh, sí, mamá! —trinó Edward—. Va a ser un experimento interesante.

¿No lo sabías? Estoy totalmente a favor de las ciencias sociales hoy.

Esme se echó a reír, pero apenas y podía creerlo. —¿Realmente invitarías a Jasper, Angela, Vanessa, y Tara junto con Jacob, Tanya, y Leah?

Toda la alegría se fue de Edward. La forma en que me miró hizo que mis rodillas temblaran. De alguna manera, sin embargo, me las arreglé para estar estable.

—Esos son tus amigos, Bells. Es tu cumpleaños. Quiero que lo pases con todas las personas que te importan, aunque la mitad de ellos sean realmente extraños.

Estaba demasiado emocionada para decir algo.

—Bueno —dijo Esme—. Creo que va a ser una buena experiencia para todos. Asegúrate de que Renée pueda ir. Los chicos y chicas duermen en habitaciones separadas y absolutamente nada de alcohol. Si Renée encuentra siquiera una gota de ello, todos ustedes serán asesinados.

—Hecho —dijo Edward.

—Entonces tienes mi permiso. Ahora váyanse para que pueda trabajar un poco.

Edward nos sacó de allí tan rápido que pensé que tenía miedo de que Esme recobrara su juicio y retirara la oferta. Estaba tan emocionado acerca de mi cumpleaños que le tomó un tiempo tranquilizarse lo suficiente para que pudiera concentrarse en escribir su artículo. Terminó tomando más tiempo de lo que esperábamos.

Estábamos en la cama de Edward, y cuando me estiré y me recosté en la almohada, cerró su cuaderno. —Puedo escribir la conclusión yo mismo. Podemos terminar ahora.

—No, está bien —le dije, pero mientras lo hacía, volví a bostezar.

—Son cerca de las nueve. Debo llevarte a casa de todos modos.

—Está bien.

No hice ningún esfuerzo para incorporarme. Edward dejó sus libros en el suelo y luego se acostó a mi lado. —No tuvimos la oportunidad de trabajar en nuestro experimento en todo el día. Siento que hayamos perdido todo el día en mí.

—Eso no fue un desperdicio, y está bien. Nosotros realmente no tenemos nada más que trabajar en estos momentos. No hemos hecho ningún tipo de prueba por un tiempo, y todavía estamos atrapados en la culpa.

Edward se rió entre dientes. —Debería haber dejado que nos llevaras con el equipo de debate hoy. El equipo de bichos raros estaba listo. Hubiera sido una impresionante prueba de campo.

Suspiré. —Va en contra de mi naturaleza querer hacerle daño, Edward. No tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a llegar a la ira.

—Bueno, no entiendo cómo no estás enojada. Estaba totalmente equivocado, y te hirió demasiado. Creo que tienes miedo de hacerle daño como él te lo hizo a ti, por lo que estás suprimiendo tu ira. Creo que está ahí, y si no lidias con ella, finalmente un día vas a explotar.

No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Probablemente tenía razón. Había tenido la razón en todo hasta ahora. —Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga, oh sabio, que toma decisiones imparciales en el Experimento Bella Swan?

Edward se inclinó hacia un lado, apoyándose en el codo y me miró con una expresión seria. —¿En serio?

—Sí. Sé honesto. Tienes razón, la culpa está siendo la peor etapa hasta ahora. Odio sentirme tan mal todo el tiempo. Si tienes alguna idea, voy a hacer lo que piensas que necesito.

—Está bien. —Los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en los míos—. Creo que deberías besarme.

Mi corazón se detuvo. —Uhm…

Podrías pensar que después de bailar juntos y casi besarlo, entonces sería capaz de controlar mi rubor y ansiedad, pero mientras estaba allí en la cama con él mirándome fijamente, mi respiración se volvió superficial. Tuve que apartar la mirada de él.

—¿Cómo ayudará eso?

—Creo que estás demasiado apegada al proyecto en estos momentos. Estás tan apegada a la ideas de estas etapas como una profecía auto-cumplida. Sabes que estás en la etapa de culpa, por lo que la sigues sintiendo. Estás obsesionada con ella y estás haciéndolo peor. También sabes que la ira es la próxima, pero tienes miedo de estar enojada, así que, inconscientemente, no estás permitiéndote sentirla.

—Está bien. Supongo que puedo ver eso, pero… —Disminuí la velocidad de mi respiración forzadamente—. ¿Cómo besarte cambiará eso?

Finalmente logré mirar a Edward, pero no importaba, porque sus ojos miraban fijamente mis labios. Me mordí el inferior con nerviosismo, y la acción le hizo tragar duramente en respuesta.

Se humedeció los labios y se obligó a responder mi pregunta. Claramente, le tomó un tiempo centrarse en la conversación. —Es algo inesperado. Sacará las etapas del orden. No se supone que estarías en besando a alguien en esta etapa.

Sentirás cosas que tu cerebro piensa que no deberías estar sintiendo. Espero poder sacudir tu mente lo suficiente como para golpear el botón de reinicio, ¿sabes? Tal vez pueda hacer que tu corazón se ponga al frente por un tiempo, en lugar de tu cabeza. Incluso reaccionarás a las cosas más naturalmente y te reencaminarás. Traté de encontrar una manera de discutir, pero no pude encontrar nada.

Tal vez no quería. —En realidad, tu lógica es bastante sólida.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Edward se curveó hacia arriba. —Pensé que sonaba bien.

Nos sentamos allí por un instante, en silencio. Sus ojos aún estaban enfocados en mis labios, y podría jurar que estaba sólo un poco más cerca de lo que había estado antes.

—Pero sería mi primer beso —dije. Mi voz oyéndose como un susurro.

—Incluso mejor. Dos veces más entretenido.

—¿No debería mi primer beso ser especial, con alguien que me importe y no como parte de un experimento científico?

Los ojos de Edward regresaron abruptamente a los míos. —¿Alguien que te importe? Estoy herido, Bells —bromeó—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no te importo?

Rodé los ojos, agradecida por el retorno de su alegría. Era mucho más fácil tratarla que su intensidad. —Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti. Sabes que lo hago. —Era capaz de sonreír y burlarme también—. Eres mi repugnante y no oficial hermano mayor, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Crees que _soy _repugnante? Tú me consideras un hermano, pero aún así me besaste. _Eso _es repugnante.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No te he besado.

Él se acercó a mí rápidamente, pero cuando sus labios se presionaron contra los míos, sus movimientos eran lentos, cerca de detenerse, como si estuviera saboreando cada segundo de este momento.

Durante años me había imaginado como se sentiría un beso. Resultó que mi imaginación está severamente deficiente. Resolví que se sentiría suave, cálido y tal vez alborotador, pero realmente no entendí lo suave, cálido y alborotador que en realidad se sentiría hasta que Edward Cullen me lo mostró.

El beso fue corto, pero delicado y tierno. No todo fuego, pasión y lenguas enredadas que lees en los libros. De hecho, no hubo lengua. Sólo dos pares de labios que se conocieron por primera vez.

Se sentía como si estuviera siendo cuidadoso conmigo, y realmente lo aprecié. En lugar de entrar en pánico, como había supuesto que ocurriría, su toque me tranquilizó, y tuve la oportunidad de simplemente experimentarlo. Mi boca se abrió instintivamente e inmediatamente atrapó mi labio inferior entre las suyos. Se entretuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para darme la oportunidad de reaccionar con un pequeño beso. Cuando finalmente lo hice, sonrió contra mis labios y se echó hacia atrás.

—Ahora que me has besado —dijo, con los ojos encendidos con algo más que travesuras—. ¿Todavía crees que soy repugnante?

—Yo… yo… —Estaba nerviosa, pero de alguna manera en las nubes, la paz y el pánico dentro de mí estaban en guerra—. No sé lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

Edward sonrió. —Creo que eso significa que está funcionando. Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Otra vez?

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que realmente pusimos a prueba esta teoría tan cuidadosamente como sea posible.

—¿Tenemos?

—Sí, Bella. Por la presente demanda pido como un observador imparcial con absolutamente ningún interés personal en el resultado de este experimento, que tienes que besarme de nuevo. Ahora mismo. Para fines puramente científicos, por supuesto.

—¿Por la ciencia?

—¡Sí! ¡En nombre de la ciencia!

Me dio una mirada inquisitiva, y me sonrojé por supuesto, pero nos sorprendió a ambos cuando me reí. —Supongo que te doy permiso para ejecutar este experimento de cualquier forma que consideres necesaria.

Edward sonrió tan ampliamente que su raro hoyuelo estaba en plena exposición. —Confía en mí, Bells, definitivamente es necesario.

El segundo beso no fue nada como el primero. Pensé que había sido increíble, que había sido perfecto el primer beso, pero este segundo beso fue alucinante de una manera totalmente diferente. Este _era _fuego y pasión, y en cierto sentido, la impaciencia sugería que había esperado demasiado tiempo para ello.

Edward rodó hacia adelante suavemente así nuestros cuerpos estaban presionados, y sentí la familiar explosión de calor que me había agobiado cuando habíamos bailado. Mientras descansaba su mano en mi mejilla, mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello.

Después de un momento, Edward se apartó y preguntó en broma—: ¿Repugnante?

Por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentía tímida. —Definitivamente —dije, acercando nuevamente su rostro al mío—. Muy, muy repugnante.

Edward se echó a reír, luego rozó mi nuevo flequillo hacia atrás y me besó de nuevo. Esta vez, estaba bastante segura de que no iba a parar en cualquier momento cercano. Estaba bien con eso.

Acababa de deslizar su lengua en mi boca, y había decidido que el beso francés era bastante bueno, cuando la voz de Anthony rompió la burbuja en las que estábamos sumergidos. Según las reglas de la casa, habíamos dejado la puerta del dormitorio de Edward abierto. Ambos nos habíamos olvidado de eso, viendo que ninguno de nosotros sospechábamos que podríamos querer privacidad, así que no hubo tiempo para separarnos antes de Anthony entrara.

—Hola, Edward, pensé que estarías feliz de saber que rompí con… —se interrumpió a media frase con un jadeo.

Me senté rápidamente. Esta vez, en lugar de sonrojarme, la sangre desapareció de mi rostro.

Edward suspiró y se sentó también. —Bells, lo estabas haciendo tan bien, no pierdas los papeles ahora. —Miró a su hermano, y con voz seca dijo—: Ya era hora. ¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta al salir?

Anthony no se fue. Su rostro se tornó de un furioso rojo. —¿Cómo te atreves a tomar ventaja de ella? ¡Es _Bella_, Edward! De todas las chicas en el mundo, ¿cómo puedes joder con _ella_?

Podía oír el forzado control en la respuesta de Edward. —No estaba jodiendo con ella.

—No —escupió Anthony—. Sólo estabas tratando de joderla.

No podía creer que acababa de decir eso. —¡Anthony!

Ante el sonido de mi voz, Anthony volvió su furia sobre mí. —¿Cómo has podido caer en esto, Bells? ¿De todas las veces que le has visto hacer esto a otras chicas?

Jadeé. Su decepción y disgusto me cortaron todo el camino hasta los huesos.

—Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso, pero supongo que eres igual que cualquier otra chica después de todo. Felicidades. ¿Qué se siente ser la última conquista de Edward Cullen?

Nada podía detener la oleada de lágrimas que inundaron de mis ojos. Me arrastré fuera de la cama y corrí más allá de la puerta. Esperaba que Edward llevara mi mochila a la escuela mañana por mí, porque no había manera de que fuera por ella.

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward. No me detuve, pero mientras volaba por las escaleras le oí gritar—: ¡Idiota! ¿Cuántas veces vas a romper su corazón? Irrumpí en la oficina en un sollozante desastre y me lancé a mí misma a

Esme. —¿Bella? —jadeó ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—¿Podrías llevarme a casa?

—Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sólo quiero irme.

Esme alcanzó su bolso, pero Edward la detuvo. —Déjame a mí, mamá — dijo en voz baja.

Esme escaneó mi rostro en busca de aprobación, pero Edward no me dio la oportunidad de protestar. Me sacó de los brazos de su madre. —Bells, esto no es lo que piensas que es. Te juro que no eres como cualquier otra chica para mí.

No estaba tan segura de eso, pero eso no era por lo que suponía que estaba molesta. —¡Él me odia, Edward! ¿Has visto la mirada en su rostro? ¡Estaba fastidiado conmigo!

—No le dejes arruinar lo que acaba de suceder. No fue repugnante. Fue increíble y especial. Diablos, ha sido prácticamente inevitable desde la víspera de Año Nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza furiosamente. —Lo que fue, fue un experimento fallido. ¡No reinició nada! ¡Ahora me siento más culpable que nunca!

Me volví hacia Esme, que nos estaba viendo sin palabras. Probablemente había ensamblado lo que había sucedido, pero cuando me volví hacia ella y le pregunté si me iba a llevar a casa ahora, no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente agarró su bolso y me acompañó más allá de Edward, a su auto.

* * *

**Se besaroooon y Anthony tuvo que interrumpir Yo lo mato**

**Quieren otro capitulo?**


	13. Metodo Cientifico

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mía es una adaptación**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Método Científico **

**Edward**

Maldigo a Anthony hasta las profundidades más abismales del infierno. Bella estaba de regreso al punto de partida con su desamor, y yo estaba de nuevo en el punto de partida con ella.

Habíamos tenido ese increíble momento —habíamos compartido su primer beso— pero ella ni siquiera pudo mostrarme una sonrisa a la mañana siguiente en la escuela.

Toda esa semana no pude conseguir de ella mucho más que frases de dos — o tres— palabras. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando a Anthony desde la distancia. Él se había reincorporado al equipo de ciencia para el almuerzo, pero estaba claro que realmente ya no era parte del equipo. Estaba seguro de que Bella se culpaba por ello.

También sé que ella quería hablar con él, pero de vez en cuando él apartaría la mirada de nuestro camino, deslumbrando con tanto odio que haría que Bella se sintiera mal del estómago, y no pudiera atreverse a hablar con él.

Su muerte parecía que lo era todo para mí. Lo sé porque me lo dijo. Me acusó de robarle a su mejor amiga. Le dije que no era un robo si él ya la había arrojado a la acera como un pedazo de basura. Casi llegamos a los golpes por ello.

La única razón por la que no le di un puñetazo fue porque eso heriría a Bella y ella ya había sido herida lo suficiente. Pero de nuevo Bella vio su enojo y se culpó.

El viernes Anthony dejó la cafetería temprano. No había estado prestando atención, así que no estaba seguro de a lo que Bella se refería cuando dijo—: No comió nada de su almuerzo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Seguí su mirada preocupada justo a tiempo para ver a mi hermano merodear fuera del lugar.

—Anthony —explicó Bella—. No comió nada de su almuerzo. Sólo lo tiró.

¿Ha estado comiendo en casa?

—No lo sé. —Él no había salido de su habitación en toda la semana, excepto para buscar pelea conmigo. Si ahora estaba teniendo un momento difícil, yo digo que lo dejen sufrir. Tal vez eso hará que lo piense dos veces antes de actuar como un idiota en el futuro.

Bella dejó la manzana que había estado mordisqueando. —Él está completamente solo ahora, Edward. _Estás _molesto con él. No quiere tener nada que ver _conmigo_. Nuestros amigos lo toleran, pero está claro que todos se han puesto de mi lado; y ahora que ha terminado con Mindy, no tiene a ninguno de sus nuevos amigos, tampoco. Me escabullí a su debate de ayer por unos minutos, sólo para ver cómo estaba, y parecía que Mindy había puesto a todo su equipo en su contra. Él ya no tiene ningún amigo.

—Lo hizo él mismo, Bells.

—Lo sé, pero aún así me siento mal por él.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Por qué no vamos a hacer algo divertido esta noche? —sugerí—. O podríamos hacer algo para el experimento. No hemos estado trabajando en él.

Bella me cortó con una mirada profunda. —Trabajar en el experimento es lo que hizo este lío tan grave en primer lugar.

Fue difícil para mí no perder la paciencia. Estaba tan cansado de esto. En su mayoría había estado bromeando la noche que le pedí que me besara por razones científicas. Sí, realmente pensé que eso la ayudaría, pero principalmente sólo quería besarla. Pensé que ella entendió eso, pero se había aferrado a la idea de que nuestro beso no fue nada más que un proceso de prueba y error desde que sucedió.

Supongo que pensó que si se decía a sí misma que eso no significó nada, entonces tal vez Anthony no estaría tan disgustado con ella por besarme… ya sabes, dado que él me considera la máxima escoria del universo.

El problema era que nuestro beso no significó nada. No para mí. Lo quería tanto. Había esperado por el momento exacto justo cuando estaba seguro de que eso era lo que ella también quería, y no había pensado en nada más desde que sucedió.

—¿Te arrepientes de besarme? —solté de repente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluido a mí mismo.

El rostro de Bella palideció mientras se llevaba todas las miradas curiosas.

Bajó la mirada hacia su regazo sin contestarme. Me sentí mal por la audiencia, pero ahora que había empezado esto tenía que terminarlo. —Sé que te sientes culpable por ello debido a Anthony, pero, ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Deseas que no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Crees que jugué contigo?

Se estremeció ante la última pregunta y me miró con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de preocupación por mí. —Por supuesto que no pienso que jugaste conmigo.

Sé que eso no es lo que fue ese beso. Estabas tratando de ayudarme. Sólo porque no funcionó no significa que estoy molesta contigo por ello.

—Pero, ¿te arrepientes?

Le tomó un minuto responder. No podía mirarme a los ojos, y cuando habló, fue tan silencioso que si ella no hubiera sacudido su cabeza, yo no podría haberle entendido.

—No. No lo creo.

Cuando dejé escapar un suspiro, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado esa respuesta. No me gustó la parte de "no lo creo", pero al menos no fue un sí.

—Bien —dije—. Porque no lo tomaría de regreso por nada.

Ella me miró de nuevo, sorprendida por mi confesión, y le pregunté algo que nunca le había preguntado a ninguna otra chica antes. —¿Serías mi novia, Bella? Quiero decir, ¿oficialmente?

Bella no fue la única persona en la mesa que dio un grito ahogado. Hice todo lo posible por mantener sus ojos con los míos, así no prestaría atención a las personas que nos miraban y la harían perder el control.

—Pero… —Su conmoción se convirtió en confusión—. Tú no haces la cosa de la novia. Siempre dices eso. Nunca has tenido una antes.

—Un chico puede cambiar de opinión si la chica adecuada llega, ¿no es así?

—Um…

—Sé que tengo una reputación.

Alguien soltó un bufido y unos cuantos más se rieron, lo que en realidad no ayudaba para nada en mi caso, pero yo estaba determinado. —Nunca he estado interesado en una novia antes, Bells, pero tú me haces querer intentarlo. ¿Nos darías una oportunidad?

Tanya y Leah suspiraron como si acabara de decir la cosa más romántica del mundo, pero Bella no se derritió como ellas lo hicieron. Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la puerta por la que Anthony había salido.

De repente quería golpear algo, muy fuerte. —No es posible que todavía lo quieras.

—No es eso —dijo—. Estoy en serio muy confusa emocionalmente. Estoy asustada y confundida y sigo muy, muy lastimada. No he superado eso. No lo he superado a él.

—¿Cómo puedes no…?

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo rápidamente, no dejándome terminar—. Trato de hacerlo. Incluso por un tiempo pensé que ya no lo quería, pero entonces él terminó con su novia y una parte enferma de mí que ama la tortura obtuvo esperanza.

—Bells…

Negó con la cabeza, todavía no dejándome interrumpir. —Eso nunca pasará.

Lo sé. Estoy en la negación del pasado, ¿recuerdas? Odio sentirme de esta forma.

Odio que él todavía pueda afectarme.

Buscó en mi rostro por comprensión. —Nada me gustaría más que decirte que sí en este momento, pero sería con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a sacarlo de mi mente, y eso no sería justo para ti. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que eso. Te mereces una chica cuyo corazón esté completamente en ello, no algún caso mental permanentemente dañado.

Tuve que leer entre líneas. Ella dijo que no, pero en realidad no fue un rechazo.

—Está bien —dije—. Digamos, hipotéticamente, que no fueras una mercancía dañada. Si mi hermano no estuviera en el cuadro, si yo hubiera nacido como hijo único, si todo lo que conocieras fuera yo, ¿considerarías ser mi novia entonces?

Me preparé para un rechazo real.

—Edward —dijo con voz cansada—. Si ese fuera el caso, no tendría que considerarlo. Probablemente ya estaría nombrando a nuestros futuros hijos.

No soy tomado completamente por sorpresa muy a menudo, pero ese comentario me hizo tambalear.

Bella me dio una sonrisa triste y deslizó su brazo alrededor de mí. Fue el primer abrazo que me había dado desde que nos besamos. —No tienes idea de lo increíble que eres. Esto es sobre mí. Lo prometo.

La abracé y sentí que mi sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja. —Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decir que no estabas lista —bromeé, queriendo aligerar la atmósfera antes de que ella empezara de nuevo a insistir en cuán miserable se sentía—. Puedo esperar. Conseguiremos que tu corazón esté completamente bien y remendado, y entonces puedes decirme que sí.

—Si realmente consigues arreglar mi corazón, te diré que sí a lo que quieras.

Bella era tan inocente que sé que no quiso decir esa afirmación del modo en que mi cerebro lo interpretó —ella probablemente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que podría ser tomado de esa forma— pero aún así, mi mente pasó de cero a sucio en pocos minutos.

—¿_Todo _lo que quiera? —me reí—. ¿Me harías el favor de ponerlo por escrito?

Finalmente captó mi significado, y fui recompensado con ese lindo chillido avergonzado suyo. —¡Edward! —Y las mejillas sonrosadas—. ¡Sabes que no me refería a _eso_!

—Créeme, lo sé —dije tristemente—. Pero mencionaste lo de tener mis bebés, así que sé que al menos has pensado en ir allí conmigo. Diría que hay esperanza para mí en el futuro.

—¡Edward! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Alto!

—Vale, Vale. Está bien. —Realmente no quería parar. Me encantó conseguir de ella todo esto—. Voy a parar con una condición.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con cautela por lo que me reí de ella.

—No puedes dejar que Anthony arruine tu cumpleaños este fin de semana.

¿Las personas inteligentes no saben compartimentar? Archívalo en tu carpeta des estrés- para-después y desde ahora, sólo piensa en la diversión increíble que todos vamos a tener mañana.

La mención de nuestra bolsa de viaje dejó charlando a Jacob, Tanya, y Leah antes de que Bella pudiera responder, pero su entusiasmo le animó.

—Asegúrate ante todo de empacar tu traje de baño —le dije—, nuestro edificio cuenta con una piscina cubierta y una bañera de hidromasaje. —Entonces, ya que no me pude resistir, me incliné al oído de Bella y le susurré—: A menos que prefieras acabar en la ducha juntos. Pero entonces es tu turno para estar desnuda.

Bella chilló de nuevo, justo como yo esperaba que hiciera.

Esa conversación del almuerzo era la más viva en que había visto a Bella desde que mi hermano nos pilló besándonos. Quería asegurarme de que su estado de ánimo quedara feliz por su cumpleaños el día siguiente, así que me presenté en su casa después de la escuela preparado para mantenerla distraída el resto del día.

—Edward. —Estaba más emocionada de verme de lo que esperaba—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Levanté mi diario de ciencias. —Sólo tenemos un mes hasta la feria de ciencias. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Bella sonrió y abrió la puerta totalmente para dejarme entrar. —No sé por qué el Sr. Walden estaba preocupado de que fueras mi compañero —dijo mientras me dirigía a la sala de estar—, has sido más un capataz de esclavos que un vago.

Rodé mis ojos. —¿Un capataz de esclavos? No hemos trabajado en esto desde que te llevé a la fiesta hace unas semanas.

Bella me dio una mirada confusa. —¿No escribiste una entrada en tu diario sobre el beso? —¿Por qué? —Miré su diario cuando ella lo tomó de su bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesa de café en frente de nosotros—. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

Tenía la esperanza de ponerla nerviosa, pero en su lugar de frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tenemos que grabar todos nuestros experimentos.

Me resistí a la tentación de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.

Bella hizo una pausa y luego me miró con una expresión de pánico. —_Estás _escribiendo nuestros experimentos en tu diario, ¿no es así? Porque necesitamos tus puntos de vista sobre todo para mantener la integridad de este proyecto.

—Bells, relájate. Sí, he mantenido mi tonto diario al día. Y hablé todo sobre nuestro beso en él, ¿de acuerdo?

De repente me dio curiosidad por lo que había escrito sobre el tema de nuestro beso, tomé su diario y pase a la última entrada. Pensé que se volvería loca, pero ella sólo sonrió y me preguntó si quería algo de beber.

Supuse que era el permiso suficiente, por lo que leí su entrada mientras iba en busca de un poco de soda. Todo lo que puedo decir es que no era extraño que ella considerara nuestro beso un maldito experimento. Pasé de nuevo a través de todas sus entradas y encontré cada parte del proyecto trazado en pasos detallados.

—¿Qué es esto? —Me quejé cuando regresó y me entregó un Sprite. Mi voz transmitió toda la confusión, decepción, y el horror que sentí.

—¿Mi diario? —preguntó, confundida.

—Esto no es un diario. Esto es. . . es un maldito libro de texto. ¿Dónde está todo lo bueno?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes, todo lo femenino. —Cambié la voz a mi mejor tono falso—. ¡OMD, conseguí mi primer beso esta noche! ¡Fue AH-SOMBROSO! ¡Edward Cullen es tan caliente! —Regresé mi voz a la normalidad y le di la vuelta el libro abierto para que pudiera verlo—. No hay ni un solo signo de exclamación, cara sonriente o corazón garabateado en esta cosa.

Bella se echó a reír lo más alto de lo que jamás había oído de ella. Se puso histérica por completo.

—¿Qué? —demandé.

—No es un diario, Edward —dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos—. ¡Es un estudio científico!

No pude ver la diferencia.

Bella me miró a la cara y cayó en otro ataque de risa. Una vez que ella pudo hablar de nuevo, abrió el libro —me negaba a llamarlo un diario—, en la última entrada y comenzó a señalar las cosas. —Es un libro de registro de todo el trabajo que hemos hecho a través de la experiencia.

—Parecen un montón de esquemas. ¿Cuál es el modelo que estás utilizando?

Tratando muy duro para tener su risa bajo control, señaló en la primera partida. —Se llama el método científico —dijo—, es el proceso por el cual la ciencia se lleva a cabo. Básicamente todo se reduce a la pregunta, hipótesis, predicción, experimentación y análisis.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Bells tiene esa mirada en su cara que tuvo cuando me dio la bola de boliche y me habló de las leyes de Newton. Con un poco de lástima, totalmente divertida y con un poco de emoción. Me percaté que le gustaba enseñar. Ella sería una gran maestra, en realidad.

—Aquí. —Se sentó a mi lado y abrió el libro de vuelta a la entrada del beso—, en primer lugar tienes que tener una pregunta. En este caso, la tuya fue,

'¿Por qué no puede Bella pasar de la etapa de culpabilidad?' tu hipótesis era que yo auto cumplía los sentimientos de culpa y reprimía la ira. A continuación diste una predicción, que si podía ser obligada a sentir algo fuera de secuencia, podría romper el ciclo y me pondría de nuevo en un camino más natural. Tú experimentaste al besarme. El análisis es el resultado de la prueba. En este caso, el experimento fracasó porque después, a pesar de experimentar un momento los sentimientos de aceptación y felicidad, en segundo lugar me encontré con el problema original, me fui de vuelta a la culpa.

No tenía ni idea de qué pensar. Leí su "análisis" de nuevo y fruncí el ceño.

—Jesús, Bells, seguro que sabes cómo desangrar todo el romance de un beso. Debo haber apestado realmente si es _así _como lo recuerdas.

—Edward, este diario es un registro de nuestra investigación científica. Esto no representa mis sentimientos _personales _sobre el asunto. —La cara de Bella se deslizó en territorio de bomberos—. Por supuesto que no apestó. Creo que eso podría ser imposible. No podría haber pedido un más perfecto primer beso.

Ella realmente se ve tan adorable cuando su rostro es todo color rosa. Estaba tan cerca de mí también y olía completamente deliciosa como siempre.

—No lo sé. El hecho de que incluso se pueda ver ese beso analíticamente después de que ocurriera significa que no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Creo que será mejor que me des otra oportunidad para hacerlo mejor.

No pude controlar mis ojos para ver cualquier otro lugar excepto sus labios, esos labios que sólo tenía que probar otra vez. Ahora mismo.

Empecé a bajar mi rostro al de ella y rápidamente se inclinó fuera de mi alcance. —En realidad —dijo—, creo que sería mejor echar un vistazo a _tu _diario.

—Oh, no ¡No lo hagas! —Me olvidé de besar a Bella y recogí mi diario antes de que pudiera poner sus manos analíticas sobre él.

—Pero esto se va a convertir. Va a ser juzgado, Edward y ahora me tienes preocupada de que no hay suficiente ciencia real grabada en el mismo.

—¿Es una broma? Hay tanta ciencia pasando por aquí que me merezco un PhD.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo verlo?

No había manera de mostrarle a ella el diario lleno de mierda sobre cómo me estaba enamorado de ella, cómo me encanta hacerla sonrojar y cómo bailar con ella había volado mi mente más allá de toda razón. Sobre todo después de ver su estúpido método científico. De ninguna jodida manera. Iba a tener que reescribir todo el asunto desde el principio antes de cumplir con eso.

Guardé el libro de forma más segura en mis brazos. —Porque yo soy el exterior, observador imparcial, ¿recuerdas? Leyendo mis pensamientos antes de que termine mancharía completamente todo el experimento.

Bella echó un vistazo al diario de nuevo, pero dejó de insistir. —Tienes razón. Lo siento. Pero, ¿me dejarás leerlo después de la feria de ciencias?

¿Lo ves? Ésta es la razón por la que los diarios son para débiles. ¿Cómo resulté convirtiéndome en una chica?

—Supongo que eso depende de los resultados del experimento.

Bella en realidad hizo un mohín. Se estaba volviendo locamente adorable.

Casi tan lindo como cuando se sonroja. Tal vez un poco sexy.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Pero, sabes que la gente finalmente lo va a leer ¿verdad? ¿Los jueces y el Sr. Walden? El libro estará en exhibición en el stand para cualquiera que visite la feria de ciencias.

Crucé los brazos, desafiante. —Bueno, entonces una vez que esté en la pantalla, puedes echarle un vistazo todo lo que quieras. Por ahora está fuera de los límites. Pero necesitamos un poco más de entradas, por lo que tenemos que conseguir trabajar en este negocio de ira. Tengo algunas _teorías _que necesitan ser puestas a _prueba_. ¿Ves? Estoy en todo este asunto de la ciencia.

* * *

**Que manera de degradar un beso Bella eh!**

**Bueno diana rusher: quiero decirte que me MENTISTE si me mentiste dijiste que no habías mandado a Félix y que crees ayer fui a nadar con mi sobrino que tiene 3 años y un niño de 7 le quito una pelota, le pedí que se la devolviera y desde entonces si las miradas mataran hoy chicas no estaría con ustedes, así que en conclusión mandaste a Félix en un disfraz para vigilarme, jajaja**

**Angeblich Schriftsteller: no quería dejarte con la duda asi que aquí otro capitulo.**

**El siguiente se llama "Ira"**


	14. Ira

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mia**

**Este capitulo es para Angeblich Schriftsteller gracias por tus comentarios ya arregle el anterior. y para diana rusher amo todos tus comentarios**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Ira**

**Bella**

Edward no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que tenía teorías que probar. Había venido preparado.

Dijo que todavía pensaba que la mejor manera de finalmente hacerme enojar era encerrarnos a Anthony y a mí en una habitación y hacernos pelear. Cuando le dije no a eso, me mostró su plan de respaldo.

No soy demasiado una persona de enojarse. Nunca lo he sido. Fácilmente estresada hasta el punto de hiperventilación, claro. Pero, ¿meterme en peleas?

Nunca.

Edward decidió que si podía conseguía ponerme realmente enojada, por cualquier motivo, eso podría funcionar como un catalizador para toda la _ira __reprimida _—sus palabras, no las mías— que albergaba por su hermano. Él había buscado maneras de irritar a una persona en Internet y luego declaró que planeaba molestarme hasta que _desatara una jodida tormenta de furia _sobre él. Una vez más, esa frase era toda de Edward.

Según Google, la forma más fácil de poner a alguien irritable es sobre estimularlos.

Edward comenzó por hacerme tomar un paquete de cuatro de Red Bull. Luego nos encerró en mi habitación con una luz estroboscópica, encendió algún tipo de música death-metal furiosa y me acribilló con pasas. Eso no funcionó, así que sacó una pistola de agua de su mochila.

Cuando se negó a dejar de arrojarme chorros a menos que se lo hiciera a él, finalmente perdí la cordura y me lancé sobre él. Le luché por el arma, pero eso sólo dio lugar a que me torturara haciéndome cosquillas hasta que casi me hago pis en mis pantalones.

En lugar de enojada, acabé empapada con pasas pegadas en mi pelo y debajo de Edward en mi cama. Esto resultó ser demasiado tentador para el casi inexistente control de Edward. Me besó, e incluso con la luz estroboscópica y el death metal a todo volumen, le regresé el beso. Continuamos por un buen rato, y así es como mi mamá nos encontró cuando llegó a casa del trabajo.

Edward trató de decirle que fue en nombre de la ciencia. Yo culpé de todo al Red Bull. Ninguna excusa fue aceptable para mi mamá. Nos sentó y nos obligó a decirle exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Le mostré mi revista científica sobre nuestro experimento, esperando que la hiciera tener piedad de mí. Creí que lo haría, pero no se tranquilizo hasta después de leer el diario de Edward.

No sé lo que Edward había escrito en esa cosa, pero fuera lo que fuera, no podría haber sido tan científico como había afirmado que era. Mamá leyó su "prólogo", nos ordenó a los dos ir a preparar la cena, mientras se acurrucaba en una silla y devoraba el resto del diario como si fuera una de sus novelas. La oí reír en voz alta muchas veces, y cuando terminó, noté un pequeño montón de pañuelos asentados en el extremo de la mesa.

Mamá siempre había amado Edward, pero después de leer su diario, creo que podría haberse realmente _enamorado _de él. Por mí, quiero decir. Nos perdonó por completo por besuquearnos en mi cama con la puerta cerrada y prácticamente actuaba como si nos fuéramos a casar algún día.

Sin embargo, logró amenazarlo casi con su vida si tan sólo ponía un dedo sobre mí durante nuestra noche del día siguiente. Creo que planeaba un medio de pegarnos a ambos a nuestras propias camas.

Al día siguiente en las pistas de esquí, mamá y yo terminamos juntas en una telesilla, y no pude evitar preguntar—: ¿Qué diablos hay en el diario de Edward?

Mamá me sonrió con este destello de amor alcanzando sus ojos. —Es un buen chico, ¿verdad? Estoy tan contenta de que ha estado allí para ti. Suspiré. De ninguna manera ella iba a soltar la sopa. Edward la tenía completamente envuelta alrededor de su dedo meñique.

Después de un minuto de silencio, mamá aspiró un gran trago de frío y fresco aire de montaña. —Sabes, Bella, te debo una disculpa. —Su voz era muy pequeña de pronto—. A ti y Anthony, a ambos.

—¿Por qué?

Levanté la mirada, sorprendida al ver que mi madre estaba llorando. — Siempre se llevaban tan bien que Esme y yo ni una sola vez pensamos en lo que estábamos haciéndoles a ustedes chicos. Lo que Anthony y tú están pasando en este momento es nuestra culpa.

—Mamá. —Traté de darle a mi madre un fuerte abrazo. Mis brazos no lograron abrazarla por completo gracias a nuestros abrigos, pero aún así logré darle un buen apretón—. No te culpes. Anthony y yo superaremos esto de alguna manera. Tienes que dejar de estar enojada con Esme. Dile que lo sientes. Anthony me hizo daño, pero no fue culpa de ella. Y no es tuya.

—No estoy enojada con Esme nunca más —admitió mamá. Tomó los guantes para limpiar sus lágrimas—. Yo soy tan culpable como ella. No establecimos los límites apropiados para ustedes, chicos en crecimiento. No teníamos idea de lo que estábamos haciéndoles.

—No nos han hecho nada excepto darnos un ambiente amoroso y un gran ejemplo de una sana amistad.

Mi madre me dio una triste sonrisa. —Tal vez, pero tu relación con Anthony no era saludable, y ninguna de nosotras lo notó.

Esta noticia fue impactante para mí. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Algo que Edward dijo en su diario me hizo darme cuenta de que tal vez necesitas esto. Lamento que hayas sido lastimada. Anthony no manejó la situación del todo bien, pero creo que hizo lo mejor que supo, y estoy de acuerdo con él en que ambos necesitaban un poco de distancia entre los dos.

Cuando jadeé, las lágrimas de mi madre regresaron. —Bella, has cambiado mucho desde las vacaciones de invierno. Realmente estás creciendo dentro de ti. Has ganado confianza y no tienes tantos problemas con la ansiedad. —Pasó sus ojos sobre mí y rozó sus dedos a través de mi nuevo flequillo—. Cariño, ahora brillas de una manera que nunca antes hiciste. Estás creciendo.

Sentí que me sonrojaba y lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Mi voz era pastosa cuando le contesté. —Gracias, mamá.

Estábamos casi en la cima de la montaña, así que mi madre se secó los ojos por última vez y luego se puso sus guantes de nuevo. —Te quiero mucho, Bella. No ha sido fácil criarte por mi cuenta. Sólo soy una persona, y estoy lejos de ser perfecta.

—Eres perfecta para mí —le dije, abrazándola otra vez—. No necesito a nadie más.

—Sí, lo haces. Necesitas a tus amigos. Me necesitas más, pero también necesita a tus amigos. Y... —Ella vaciló, como si de repente se sintiera incómoda por algo. Entonces dijo—: Necesitas a Edward.

Sentí que se me ardía la cara tanto que pensé que podría derretir la nieve en el instante en que bajé del ascensor.

—Me dijo que te pidió que fueras su novia. ¿Dijiste que no, por causa de Anthony?

No sabía qué decir, así que me limité a asentir.

Mamá respiró como sabiendo que estaba a punto de decir algo torpe. —Sé que no me corresponde decirte con quien salir. Pero cariño, Edward ha sido tan bueno para ti. Creo que deberías decirle sí.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, mamá! ¡No acabas de decir eso! No lo podía creer. ¡Mi propia madre estaba actuando de casamentera!

Ante mi mortificación, mi madre se volvió determinada. —Tener un novio es una parte perfectamente normal de ser un adolescente, y no quiero que te pierdas una experiencia tan especial por mis errores. —Se detuvo entonces y frunció el ceño—. Tener un novio está bien, pero nada de sexo mientras aún estés en la escuela secundaria, ¿me oyes?

—¡Agh! —grité con horror y lancé mis manos sobre mis oídos—. ¡No estamos hablando de esto!

—Hablo en serio. Si trata de quitarte la ropa, lo mataré. Dile que he dicho eso.

—¡No! ¡No le diré que has dicho eso! ¡No estoy diciéndole a nadie que tuvimos esta conversación! De hecho, ¡me estoy olvidando que tuvimos esta conversación! ¡Agh!

Llegamos a la cima de la montaña, y nunca he estado tan agradecida de estar fuera de una telesilla en mi vida. Tara y Edward estaban esperándonos en la parte superior. Me sonrojé aún peor al segundo en que Edward me sonrió. Mi mamá se dio cuenta de esa sonrisa y probablemente estaba interpretándola en un millón de maneras diferentes.

—Jacob y Vanessa se fueron. Creo que tenían algún tipo de apuesta en marcha. Vanessa estaba diciendo que la comprensión de los ángulos y la aerodinámica la haría una mejor saltadora.

Negué con la cabeza. —Probablemente sólo estaba diciendo esas cosas para asustarlo. Sin embargo, es una saltadora impresionante. Creció en la montaña porque su padre es un snowboarder profesional.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Es cierto —dijo mi madre—. Hemos estado en algunas de sus competencias a lo largo de los años.

Cuando escuché la voz de mi madre, me estremecí y agarré la mano de Angela. —Vamos —dije desesperadamente—. Estoy lista para esquiar.

—¿No quieres esperar a tus otros amigos?

—Tanya y Leah estaban justo detrás de mí. Edward y mamá pueden esperar por ellas.

Jalé a Angela conmigo por la montaña. Por supuesto que sólo se me ocurrió una vez que llegué a la parte inferior que al minuto en que los abandoné mi madre probablemente le contó a Edward lo que me dijo. Si él decía algo al respecto, me iba a morir. ¡LITERALMENTE MORIR!

Nos quedamos fuera en la montaña hasta el atardecer y luego recogimos un montón de pizza en el camino al apartamento. Nos atiborramos tontamente, y luego después de una embarazosa serenata con la melodía de feliz cumpleaños sobre un enorme pastel de terciopelo rojo ardiente, fui cubierta con un montón de regalos.

Boletos para el cine de Jacob. Un pase del Museo de Historia Natural de mamá. Gafas de sol y pendientes de Leah. Un par de botas de tacón alto de Tanya, parecía empeñada en añadir unos cuantos centímetros a mi altura siempre que sea posible. Todos los del club de la ciencia me regalaron toda la colección de videos de MythBusters, completada con un juego de muñecos de esos que son para el auto y mueven la cabeza de Jamie y Adam, ¡tan impresionante! Edward me dio su regalo de último. Estaba instantáneamente curiosa en cuanto a lo que me dio por mi cumpleaños. Me había dado algo cada año durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Cuando éramos más jóvenes eran cosas como masilla para moldear Play-Doh o muñecas Barbie, que estoy segura su madre escogió. Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para ir de compras solo, los regalos se convirtieron en cosas como juegos de bigote falso y máquinas pedo. De algún modo, este año, no creo que compró mi regalo en _Spencer's_.

Arranqué el papel y me reí cuando vi el diario púrpura y rosa cubierto con corazones con un candado. Entonces miré más de cerca. Edward había escrito un título en la cubierta para mí con marcador permanente negro. El diario aparentemente fue llamado **_"Diario del Amor Secreto de Bella Swan por Edward __Cullen." _**Bajo el título en letras más pequeñas, decía, _"Cada espantoso y femenino __detalle Posterior a la Presentación de Bella y Edward. (¡Con un montón de signos de __exclamación, caras sonrientes y corazones!)"_

Sentí a mis cejas volar hacia arriba, y cuando miré a Edward, sus ojos brillaban. —No podía dejar que esa aburrida cosa que llamas un diario sea tu único registro del Experimento de Bella Shaw. ¡Le faltan todas las cosas buenas!

Sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y abrió el libro. Lo hojeó para mostrarme que las primeras páginas ya estaban llenas.

—Pensé que podría necesitar un poco de ayuda para empezar, así que me adelanté y escribí algunos de tus pensamientos unos cuantos de tus momentos favoritos del E.A.S hasta ahora.

—¿_Mis _pensamientos?

La sonrisa de Edward se amplió al estatus de hoyuelos. —Eso es correcto.

Estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás extremadamente preciso. Te recuerdo específicamente entrando en algunos detalles sobre mis anchos hombros y ojos como el océano mientras te sentabas frente a mí en la cena esa primera noche. No tenía idea de que estabas tan atraída por mí, Bells.

Coloqué mis manos sobre mi cara y gemí, pero en secreto atesoraba el regalo. Miré el libro de tres centímetros de espesor y dudaba que hubiera suficientes páginas para contener todos los detalles horribles, detalles femeninos que propuso escribir en él.

—Está bien, chicos —dijo Jacob—. ¿Quién está listo para el jacuzzi?

Todo el mundo comenzó a dispersarse, limpiando el papel de regalo, los platos para pizza y latas de refrescos vacías hasta que Vanessa encontró otro regalo.

—Oye, hay uno más aquí.

Lo agarré y miré a mi madre.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No se trata de mí.

Recorrí la habitación y todo el mundo se encogió de hombros. Examiné la bolsa, pero no había ningún nombre en él. — ¿De quién es esto?

Nadie confesó.

—Sólo ábrelo—dijo Brandon con impaciencia.

Por un momento me pregunté si era secretamente de Anthony y que de alguna manera había hablado con alguien para que lo llevara por él. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras arrancaba el papel de seda.

Saqué el regalo de la bolsa y se lo mostré antes de saber exactamente lo que era. Resultó ser un bikini rojo oscuro escandalosamente escasa y un pareo blanco precioso para ir con ella.

Definitivamente no es de Anthony.

—¿Qué es _esto_?

Todavía estaba boquiabierta ante el equipo con horror cuando Edward dijo—: ¿Por qué todos _me _miran?

Levanté la vista y, por supuesto, todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, cada cara llena de acusación. Casi todo el mundo estaba tratando de no reírse, pero mi madre se veía exasperada.

—No se trata de mí —dijo Edward con una cara de pura inocencia.

Vanessa soltó un bufido. —¿De quién más podría ser?

—¿Qué? El hecho de que yo era el único que mencionara el jacuzzi y el único enterado de que Bella sólo posee piezas que parecen que vinieron del armario de mi abuela, no quiere decir que yo le compré el traje de baño de muy buen gusto, que probablemente se verá asesino en ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego toda la sala estalló en carcajadas. Tan alto que no nos dimos cuenta que la puerta del apartamento se abrió en un estallido. Al menos no hasta que Anthony corrió gritando mi nombre, sonando medio enojado y medio entrando en pánico.

Todo el mundo se quedó atónito en silencio. Anthony tropezó con una parada cuando me vio. Por un breve segundo había una mirada de puro alivio, y luego miró la escena. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el mundo en la habitación y luego se dieron cuenta de la tarta de cumpleaños a medio comer.

Finalmente el entendimiento lo golpeó. —¿Ésta es una fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Estás teniendo una _fiesta de cumpleaños_?

No estaba segura de lo que él quería que yo diga, y por lo que parece, nadie en la sala pareció inclinarse a ayudarme. —Um... es mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo aquí?

Anthony me miró en shock. —Mi mamá me dijo que tú y Edward habían venido aquí hoy, y pensé...

Edward se acercó a mi lado. —Pensaste que yo la traje hasta acá solo. —Se rió con una risa sin humor—. ¿Pensaste que yo iba a intentar conseguir que durmiera conmigo? —Él puso su brazo sobre mi hombro. Estaba tan tenso me preguntaba si me estaba usando para contenerse de lanzar golpes—. No puedo creer que pensaras que yo haría eso con Bella.

Anthony miró a Edward mientras que monté una actuación por mi cuenta. — Has venido aquí para detenerme. Porque estabas muy seguro de que acababa de entrar de lleno en la cama con él en el momento en que trató de seducirme.

Anthony miró para otro lado, la vergüenza en su rostro. Se instaló en mi pecho un dolor que yo había llegado a reconocer como la sensación de Anthony Cullen rompiendo mi corazón.

—¿Podemos subir y hablar en privado por favor?

—No, no podemos.

Mi respuesta fue brusca y salió de la nada. Sentí a Edward tensarse de sorpresa a mi lado. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y me alegraba que estuviera allí para sostenerme. Tuve la extraña sensación de que algo realmente se formaba en la boca de mi estómago. No fue mi pánico familiar, y eso me asustó.

—No puedo creer que pudieras pensar eso de mí —dije.

Anthony pareció enojarse. —¡Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por ti! Conozco a mi hermano, Bella. Él es el "amo" y eres tan... tan...

—¿Soy tan _qué_?

Mi voz sonaba extraña. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

Edward debió darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal también, porque la mano que había tenido sobre mis hombros ahora estaba frotándome la espalda de una manera suavemente lenta.

—Inocente —dijo Anthony—. Inexperta.

—¿Y asumiste que me acababa de entregar a tu hermano porque él fue el primer hombre que mostró interés en mí?

—¡Alerta Roja! ¡Alerta Roja! —murmuró Jasper en algún lugar a mi izquierda—. Quinta etapa aquí llegamos.

Oí el timbre de una cámara de vídeo encendiéndose y Levi susurró—: Esta es una oportunidad. Estamos a punto de presenciar la ciencia en acción. Después de semanas de ningún progreso, A.S.E. sujeto de prueba Bella Swan está finalmente a punto de salir de su culpa y la experiencia de la quinta etapa del duelo. Al igual que su compañero de laboratorio predijo, parece ser una escena explosiva.

—¿Les _importaría_? —espeté. Me giré hacia Anthony—. ¿Crees que soy tan insegura? —pregunté con voz tensa—. ¿Tan _desesperada_?

Anthony suspiró. —No es sólo eso, Bells. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo en señal de frustración—. Has estado tan vulnerable últimamente.

—Dime que no dijo eso —dijo Vanessa.

Creo que fue Jacob quien se echó a reír y respondió—: Ella le va a arrancar una.

No podía estar más molestada con el comentario. Sentí que mi rostro se ponía rojo, y por primera vez en mi vida, no fue porque estaba sonrojada.

—¿Y por qué podría estar sintiéndome vulnerable últimamente, Anthony? ¿Por culpa de quién sería? —Anthony se estremeció—. No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero Edward no ha estado tratando de aprovecharse de mí. Él ha estado haciendo lo imposible para ayudarme.

Las manos de Anthony se apretaron en puños. —Sí, vi en lo que estaba tratando de ayudar.

Eso fue todo. Me rompí. —¡No tienes idea de lo que viste! ¡Ese beso fue un experimento científico tonto! ¡Edward aceptó ser mi pareja para la feria de ciencias después de salir!

—¿Un experimento? —se burló Anthony—. ¿Qué tipo de experimento requeriría que besaras a alguien?

Me dirigí a mi mochila y tiré mi revista científica de la misma. Había muchas cosas de experimentos que había tomado para llevar el libro a todas partes. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se lo tiré directo a su cabeza.

—¡Éste idiota! ¡Estoy tratando de encontrar la cura para un estúpido corazón roto!

Mi diario le pegó en la cara. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido. Tomó el libro, hojeó algunas páginas, y luego mi ira estalló como un globo.

Podría haber terminado, pero yo acababa de empezar. —¡Me _rompiste_, Anthony! ¡No sólo mi corazón, cada parte de mí! Edward pasó a estar ahí cuando me rompí y tuvo la amabilidad de recoger los pedazos. ¡Él ha estado allí para mí en cada paso del camino! ¡Él está tratando de ayudarme!

Por un momento estaba tan silencioso que creo que todos en la sala deben haber estado conteniendo el aliento.

—Bells… —susurró Anthony con voz ahogada.

La intimidad en la forma que dijo mi nombre se sentía como otra puñalada.

—¡No me llames así! —susurré—. ¡Sólo las personas que realmente se preocupan por mí me pueden llamar así!

—Bells, me preocupo por ti. Eres mi mejor ami…

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡_No _soy tu mejor amiga! No he sido _nada _para ti desde las vacaciones de invierno.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Apenas has hablado dos palabras conmigo en las últimas semanas. Me hiciste sentir culpable por tratar de ayudarte. ¡Me obligaste a sentarme lejos de mis amigos en el almuerzo!

—¡No lo hice! ¡Te fuiste con Edward!

—¡Debido a que ibas a pedir que me vaya! Anthony se contrajo de nuevo como un perrito por ser regañado por mascar los zapatos de una mujer.

Me las arreglé para bajar un poco la voz. —No podías incluso soportar estar cerca de mí. Fui tu mejor amiga durante diecisiete años, y te conseguiste una novia y te olvidaste de mí.

—¡No! —Anthony negó con la cabeza frenéticamente—. No, Bells. Por eso rompí con Alice. Nos peleamos después de que fuiste a mi debate. Ella me dijo que tenía que elegir, así que lo hice. Te _elegí _Bella.

Era todo lo que yo quería oír desde que me dejó casi en este punto exacto hace seis semanas. Es curioso cómo ahora que finalmente lo había dicho, no tenía ninguna diferencia. —No importa —dije—. Es demasiado tarde, muy, muy, muy tarde.

—Bells, vamos. No hagas esto. Sé que metí la pata. Cometí un error enorme, pero podemos superarlo. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para hacer las paces contigo. No eres nada para mí. Lo eres _todo_. Estaba tan cerca de ti que no podía verlo.

Y por último, mi ira se había ido también. Ya estaba hecho. Es probable que para el resto de mi vida.

—Eso es realmente dulce, Anthony —dije en voz muerta—. Pero no deberías haber venido. Creo que estás molestando a Edward y arruinando mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Anthony contuvo el aliento, sin duda, al entender las palabras. Eran más o menos las mismas que me había dicho a mí en su debate. Ahora sabía lo que se sentía.

—Lo siento, Anthony, pero me gustaría que te vayas, por favor.

Reconocí el aspecto de romper el corazón de una persona. Nunca lo había visto desde esta perspectiva antes, pero estaba familiarizada con él lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que le estaba sucediendo a Anthony en ese momento.

No le dijo ni una palabra a alguien. Se levantó y salió en silencio. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de él, me gradué en la quinta etapa y fui al espiral directo hacia la depresión.

* * *

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Anthony recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina **

**jajaja**

**diana rusher: Sip el disfraz era bueno tenia cara de psicópata te lo juro ese niño de grande va a ser asesino serial.**

**El siguiente Capitulo se llama Depresión **

**¿Quieren que lo suba hoy o hasta mañana?**

**Besos**


	15. Depresión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mía es una adaptación**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Depresión **

**Edward**

Pensé que se iba a sentir bien mirar a Bella finalmente increpando a mi hermano, sólo que no fue el caso en absoluto. En realidad esto era malísimo. Él totalmente se lo merecía, y, sí, una parte de mí estaba más que satisfecho cuando ella había arrojado el libro hacia él —literalmente— pero sabía que le hacía daño hacerlo, y _eso _no me gustó verlo.

La única manera de describir a Bella después de su pelea con Anthony era cansada. Esperaba uno de sus ataques de pánico. Pensé que rompería en sollozos histéricos al minuto que él se fuera, pero simplemente parecía agotada. No derramó una sola lágrima. Estaba orgulloso de ella por eso.

Su cuerpo se apoyó en mí, y por un largo minuto enterró su rostro en mi pecho, disfrutando de mi comodidad mientras yo la sostenía. Justo en el momento que esperaba que saliera uno de sus ataques de ansiedad, empujó su cara hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirar hacia mí y me preguntó—: Realmente no esperas que me ponga ese traje de baño, ¿verdad?

Me sorprendió, pero sentí la sonrisa arrastrándose a través de mi cara.

Todas estas cosas que habíamos estado haciendo realmente la estaban ayudando.

No había duda. La vieja Bella no habría sido capaz de hacer frente a esto, sobre todo no con una sala llena de gente que todavía la miraba.

—Diablos, sí, lo hago —contesté. Hubiera pagado un buen dinero por ese traje de baño después de todo.

Ella suspiró. —Está bien. Pero si lo hago, ¿me harías el _favor _de abstenerte de comentarios pervertidos? Sé que no eres muy bueno en eso, pero de verdad no puedo manejarlo ahora. Sólo quiero ir a pasar un buen rato con mis amigos esta noche, y no voy a ser capaz de hacer eso si me haces sentir completamente autoconsciente.

Era una petición razonable. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de hacerlo. —Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Cuando todas las chicas salieron en sus trajes de baño diez minutos más tarde estaba sobre un infarto al corazón. Tanya estaba en el equipo de fútbol de niñas y Leah estaba en el equipo de baile. Sabía por experiencia personal exactamente cómo en forma estaban. Aparte de la falta de pecho de Leah, ambas tenían cuerpos totalmente perfectos. Prácticamente todas las chicas con las que alguna vez había salido lo hacían.

Luego estaba Bella. Ella no era como ellas. Su cuerpo no era perfecto.

Nunca lo llames gordito, como Vanessa —que realmente no se veía tan mal en el bikini de buen gusto que llevaba— pero tampoco la llamaría delgada como Angela.

Pobre Angela era tan delgada que parecía un niño de sexto grado en su traje de baño.

Bella era lo que yo llamaría suave. Tenía la forma de: cintura, cadera, un pecho sobre el que he delirado lo suficiente ya que no creo que realmente me necesites para decirte exactamente lo perfecto que se veía atado en la parte superior, pero que no se podía ver cada músculo bajo su piel. Sus huesos tampoco se mostraban. A esto se añade su impecable piel, de color crema, y tienes un cuerpo muy atractivo, liso y suave que prácticamente rogaba para que tú pudieras hundir tus dedos en él.

Bella era algo nuevo para mí. Quería saber cómo un cuerpo como el de ella se sentía. Quería tocarla. Quería explorar cada centímetro de ella. Lo quería tanto que Jacob me tiró una toalla con una mirada significativa.

—Tus semanas de soltería se están empezando a mostrar.

—No es la soltería, eso lo está haciendo.

Jacob miró a todas las chicas recopilándose en la puerta. Después de un minuto, dijo—: La Pequeña Señorita Ciudad de Locos no se ve tan horrible como lo esperaba.

Mis cejas se alzaron ante eso, a pesar de que se me acababa de ocurrir lo mismo de Vanessa.

—En realidad... —Jacob se rió entre dientes—. Friki Uno y Friki Dos por allí están más doloridos sobre sus ojos. Veinte dólares a que ninguno de ellos ha besado a una chica.

Seguí su mirada hacia Jasper y Vanessa. Increíblemente, se las arreglaron para encajar en el estereotipo del nerd aún más perfectamente en toda su desgarbada gloria. Habían tirado los pantalones cortos peligrosamente alto en sus cinturas, y Vanessa incluso tenía las gafas de prescripción.

No, no estoy bromeando. Anteojos recetados.

Estaban codeándose entre sí y susurrando mientras ambos trataban de comprobar discretamente a Tanya y Leah.

Me eché a reír. —Los mismos veinte dicen que ambos tendrían ataques de asma si alguna vez se acercaran lo suficiente a una chica para intentarlo. Venga, hombre, vamos. Tengo que ir a la piscina. Jacob sonrió. —Espero por tu bien que el agua esté muy fría.

Abajo en la piscina sucedió lo más extraño. Una vez que estábamos en el agua, Leah sumergió a Jacob y comenzó una guerra de agua masiva. Lo extraño fue, que la lucha de inmediato se convirtió en chicos contra niñas, y de alguna manera se fueron difuminado los límites de la condición social. Durante un tiempo no éramos chicos geniales y frikis. Todos éramos amigos de Bella sólo pasando un buen rato. Nunca le digas a nadie que dije esto, pero era bastante genial. Los nerds de la ciencia pueden ser bastante entretenidos.

Finalmente las chicas levantaron la bandera blanca y sugirieron que moviéramos la fiesta a la bañera de hidromasaje. Me apreté en el lado de Bella, por supuesto, y me reí cuando Vanessa empujó a Jasper fuera de su lugar con el fin de estar con Jacob. La mirada temerosa en el rostro de Jacob fue clásica.

Cuando todo el mundo se instaló en el espacio lleno de gente, las diferencias entre las camarillas se estrellaron de nuevo en su lugar. Antes de que el silencio pudiera ponerse incómodo, exageré un estiramiento y dejé caer mi brazo sobre el hombro de Bella. Llegó la risa que esperaba.

—Sé que dijiste que no estabas lista para ser mi novia, Bells, pero, ¿todavía quieres ser mi Amor?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El baile de San Valentín era el siguiente fin de semana. Sin duda, Tanya y Leah habían estado hablando de ello durante al menos dos semanas, pero estar pidiéndole por un baile estaba tan lejos del radar de Bella que ella no reconoció lo que estaba haciendo.

Sonreí ante su confusión. —¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el Baile de Amor del próximo fin de semana?

—¡Oh! —exclamó Bella. Sus ojos se pusieron muy grandes, y su cara se ruborizó de color rojo brillante. No hay duda de que ella estaba recordando nuestro último baile e imaginando cómo toda una noche juntos podría ser. Sé que lo estaba. No estaba seguro de que podría sobrevivir con mucha tortura, pero estaba con ganas de probar. —Oh, bueno, en realidad Vanessa y yo íbamos a ir al teatro de renacimiento este fin de semana. Están haciendo un maratón de películas de _Nicholas Sparks_.

No veo cómo eso apelaba, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Vanessa dijo—: No, está bien. Ve al baile. Haré que Jasper vaya conmigo.

—De ninguna manera, Vanessa —argumentó Jasper de inmediato—. No me puedo someter a esa basura.

—Voy a dejar que pongas tu brazo alrededor mío en el teatro —negoció Vanessa.

—¿Me dejas sentir tu teta?

—¿En serio? —preguntó Tanya, ofendida en nombre de Vanessa.

—¡No puedes preguntarle a una chica si puedes tocar su teta! —añadió Leah, disgustada—. Es tan degradante. Jacob y yo nos ahogamos en risas, pero Vanessa ignoró a Tanya y Leah. Se tomó un momento para considerarlo seriamente. —No voy a descartar la posibilidad —dijo finalmente—. Existe la posibilidad de que con _Ryan Gosling _en la pantalla, vaya a estar en el estado de ánimo de permitirlo.

—Está bien. Por eso, voy a sacrificar mi dignidad varonil y sufrir con algunas películas jugosas.

Guau. No había fin a lo mucho que los nerds continúan sorprendiéndome.

Jacob, tampoco, para el caso. Él estaba mirando a Vanessa como si fuera una ecuación sin solución.

—Allí —dije, volviendo mi atención hacia Bella—. Vanessa tiene todo arreglado.

—Sí, suena como que va a estar en buenas manos —rió Jacob disimuladamente.

Vanessa sonrió abiertamente a Jacob. —Si prefieres que yo esté en tus grandes, fuertes y capaces manos, eso sin duda puede ser arreglado. No necesitaría a Ryan para que me caliente contigo sentado a mi lado.

Todos los nerds se rieron, como si esta declaración no fuera escandalizada en absoluto, pero Tanya y Leah se quedaron boquiabiertas. Jacob tropezó por un momento y luego resopló. —Estás loca si piensas que voy alguna vez a tener una cita contigo.

Vanessa giró sus ojos. —Tú te lo pierdes. Resulta que tengo el espíritu de un gato montés. Podría ir a lugares sexuales que tú no sabías que existían.

Esta vez incluso los nerds se quedaron sin aliento.

—Vanessa —exclamó Bella.

—¿Qué? Cuando una chica sabe lo que quiere, debe ir por ello. —Vanessa hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Jacob—. ¡Mira esos abdominales! Vanessa definitivamente quiere. —Ella levantó la vista hacia Jacob—. ¿Puedo sentirlos?

—_¿Qué?_

Vanessa no le dio a Jacob la oportunidad de decir que no.

Jacob estaba demasiado conmocionado para detenerla cuando ella puso su mano en su pecho y lentamente se arrastró por su six pack. Dejó escapar este pequeño chillido de emoción, que envió a Jacob a salir de la bañera caliente tan rápido que me pregunté cuán abajo había ido la mano.

—¡Guau! ¡Bella! —gritó mientras agarró rápidamente su toalla—. ¡Dile a tu loca amiga gato que deje de objetivarme! ¡No soy un pedazo de carne!

Aquello envió a Tanya y Leah a morirse de la risa. —Karma, Jacob — jadeó Leah, agarrando su estómago de la risa—. ¡Tal vez la próxima vez que inicies tu objetivación a una mujer lo vas a pensar dos veces!

Después de eso, todos nos fuimos al piso de arriba. Tomé la mano de Bella y entrelacé nuestros dedos antes de que pudiera salir delante de mí. —¿Y? — pregunté—. Nunca me diste una respuesta. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

—Lo siento, Edward, pero no creo que vaya a ir al baile de San Valentín este año. En realidad, estoy bastante segura de quiero olvidar las vacaciones por completo.

Me sorprendió que me rechazara. Ella se había visto bien toda la noche. Esta era la primera señal de que estaba luchando con lo que pasó.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté—. Creo que podríamos tener un poco de diversión a pesar de todo con lo de Anthony.

—Estoy segura. Lo siento. Pero sé no tendrás problemas para encontrar otra cita. Claro. Si quería otra cita. Lo cual no hacía.

Ese fue el comienzo de una interminable cadena de rechazos procedentes de Bella. Ella no fue al baile conmigo. Intenté varias veces más esa semana para que dijera que sí y luego simplemente terminé yendo solo. En el mismo día catorce de febrero ni siquiera respondió a cualquiera de mis mensajes.

Después de eso, dejó de ir a mis partidos de baloncesto y dijo que no a pasar el rato los fines de semana no importa lo que yo sugería que hiciéramos. Decir que íbamos a hablar del experimento ya ni siquiera funcionaba.

Nunca había estado más frustrado en toda mi vida. Conseguía que hubiera pasado por mucho y que estuviera tratando de hacerle frente, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Podría lidiar con sus cambios de humor estúpidos e inseguridad cuando estaba tratando de deshacerse de ellos, pero ella ya no estaba tratando. Tan adorable como pensaba que la chica era, revolcándose en la autocompasión no era atractiva. Tampoco era nada divertido estar alrededor.

Para marzo, estaba tan harto que dejé de intentarlo. Durante dos semanas, no vi o hablé con Bella fuera del almuerzo y del club de ciencias. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi plato de todos modos. El equipo de baloncesto había llegado hasta el campeonato estatal, por lo que estaban las celebraciones de prácticas adicionales. También era la última semana del tercer periodo, por lo que todas mis clases tenían pruebas importantes durante la semana. Fue un cruel giro del destino, de verdad, y me dejó absolutamente nada de tiempo o con deseos de hacer frente a una desanimada, deprimida, irritable Bella. Sobre todo cuando no quería salir conmigo de todos modos.

Realmente no tengo tiempo para pensar en la etapa actual de la pena de Bella. La depresión era algo que nunca había entendido. La ira y la culpa tenían sentido, pero nunca había sentido la depresión. No entiendo cómo alguien podría simplemente estar triste todo el tiempo.

Pensé que cuando Bella estuviera lista para superarlo, lo haría. No se me ocurrió que ella podría ser incapaz de tirar salir de aquello hasta que su madre vino a mi casa por la mañana después del campeonato estatal.

Habíamos perdido el juego, que estaba bien, el segundo lugar en el estado es todavía impresionante, pero era uno de los partidos más importantes de mi vida, y Bella me había mandado a volar cuando le pedí que viniera.

Honestamente, no estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo por la mañana, y ver a Renée sentada en la mesa de desayuno sólo me recordó lo herida que estaba Bella. Renée y mi mamá se habían arreglado, pero ella todavía estaba muy enojada con Anthony, así que no había estado mucho en casa.

Busqué a mi madre, pero no había nadie en casa.

—Buenos días, Renée —murmuré torpemente mientras iba en busca de un poco de jugo.

—Buenas tardes —corrigió. Había un nerviosismo en ella que no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Tus padres fueron a Home Depot. ¿Algo sobre las baldosas del baño de arriba?

Rodé los ojos. Mis padres estaban obsesionados con la remodelación. Reales Hágalo-Usted-Mismo. Una extraña manía, si me preguntan, cuando podrían permitirse el lujo de contratar a alguien para que lo haga por ellos.

—No he visto a Anthony —agregó.

No es de extrañar.

—No muchos lo han hecho en estos días. Ha estado bastante patético desde el cumpleaños de Bella.

Renée repente me lanzó una mirada desesperada.

—En realidad, vine a verte. Estoy muy preocupada por Bella.

—No sé qué puedo hacer para ayudar —me quejé.

El rostro de Renée mostró decepción.

—Sé que estás frustrado, pero trata de no molestarte mucho con ella. Por favor. Necesito tu ayuda, Edward.

Tenía mi atención al instante. Ella había sido abandonada por su marido cuando Bella tenía cuatro años. Se había convertido en una mujer muy independiente desde entonces. Pedir ayuda es algo Renée Swan no hace.

—Sé que ha estado triste y deprimida últimamente, pero estoy seguro que estará bien.

—Es más que un poco —susurró Renée—. Duerme la mayor parte del día.

Está perdiendo peso porque no come. Falló en su prueba de matemáticas esta semana. ¡Falló! ¡Bella! Varios de sus profesores me llamaron, preocupados por ella. Traté de preguntarle al respecto, pero no quiere hablar conmigo.

Renée se puso a llorar.

—Creo que Bella tiene un serio problema. Vanessa ha tratado de hablarle un par de veces, pero nada parece funcionar.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Renée. No sabía que Bella estaba teniendo un momento difícil, pero nada de eso sonaba como ella. No me podía imaginar un mundo en el Bella Shaw no pasara una prueba y mandara a volar a Vanessa. Me mandó a volar, pero pensé que era sólo por Anthony. Que lo hizo porque se sentía culpable. De repente me sentí muy mal por renunciar a ella.

La mano de Renée cubrió la mía. Estaba temblando.

—Edward —susurró—. Por favor.

Me sorprendió la multitud de emociones que pasaron por mí. Una sola palabra me hizo ir a través de mis propias etapas de dolor al mismo tiempo.

Conmoción, ira, depresión, frustración, e incluso sombría resignación me abrumaron en cuestión de segundos.

—Lo intenté —le dije—. He intentado todo lo que podía pensar, pero no he podido ayudarla. Usted debe hablar con Anthony.

Mi voz destilaba amargura. Renée me dio una sonrisa desconsolada.

—No renuncies a ella ahora. Te necesita.

Oírla decir eso duele. Duele porque yo quería que fuera verdad, pero no lo era.

—¡Ella no quiere mi ayuda! ¡Ella quiere a Anthony! ¡Siempre quiso a Anthony!

Tomé una respiración. No debería gritarle a Renée. Nada de esto es su culpa.

Renée sacudió la cabeza con furia. —Ella te ama. Sé que ella lo hace.

De repente me sentí como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Estaba cansado de intentar. Cansado de mentirme y tratar de hacer algo que no era cierto. No podía hacerlo más. Ni siquiera por Renée.

—Ella ama a mi hermano. No lo merece, pero si realmente necesita ayuda, él es a quien va a escuchar.

La voz de Anthony nos sobresaltó a Renée y a mí.

—Eso no es cierto.

Entró en la cocina luciendo pálido y arrugado. Metió un tazón y una cuchara en el fregadero y se volvió hacia la madre de Bella.

—Renée —dijo con voz ahogada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y no podía conseguir que otra palabra saliera de su boca, pero el ruego por una disculpa era evidente.

Creo Renée quería estar enojada con él, pero ella no podía estarlo con él luciendo tan patético.

—Te perdono si me perdonas —dijo.

Anthony asintió miserablemente y luego se sonrojó mientras trataba de borrar la evidencia de sus lágrimas.

Renée se levantó y le dio un abrazo Anthony, y luego dijo que se tenía que ir.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, me dio una última mirada suplicante. —Por favor, no renuncies a ella. Necesita ayuda, Edward. Lo intenté, pero nadie la ha ayudado tanto como lo hiciste tú.

La puerta se cerró, y yo sólo me senté allí en la mesa, abrumado por la visita de Renée. No quiero decepcionarla. Si Bella de verdad estaba deprimida, entonces yo quería ayudarla, pero no sabía qué más podía hacer por ella. Anthony se deja caer en una silla al otro lado de la mesa y me mira a los ojos.

—Renée tiene razón sobre Bella.

Me sorprendió. Anthony y yo no habíamos estado precisamente en buenos términos los últimos meses.

—La cambiaste —admitió a regañadientes—. Al principio estaba tan enojado por ello. Un almuerzo contigo y de repente se veía diferente. Estaba saliendo con otras personas, iba a los juegos de baloncesto y a los partidos. Ni siquiera la reconocí, y te odiaba por haberla arruinado.

Me di cuenta que estaba apretando los dientes cuando mi mandíbula empezó a doler.

—Si ella cambio, sólo fue para mejor.

Anthony miró su regazo. —Lo sé —dijo en voz baja—. No puedes darte casi ni cuenta de su ansiedad ya. La vieja Bella nunca podría haberse alejado de mí como lo hizo en nuestro cumpleaños. Ella es más fuerte gracias a ti. Saludable.

Anthony tragó saliva, y su voz temblaba mientras forzaba las siguientes palabras de su boca.

—Hasta la pelea en el apartamento, jamás la había visto tan feliz en toda nuestra vida. Tú hiciste eso.

Me burlé.

—Sí, claro. Si la hiciera tan feliz, entonces, ¿qué pasa? Me ha rechazado una y mil veces, una y otra vez y siempre por la misma razón… tú. Ella _te ama_.

—Eres tan ciego.

—No tienes derecho a llamarme ciego cuando has perdido los sentimientos que ha tenido por ti durante _diecisiete años. _—Sentí ira hirviendo dentro de mí. Me molestó oírle decir estas cosas cuando yo sabía que él era el que ella quería—. Será mejor haya estado desorientada porque odiaría pensar qué hacías con ella todas esas veces que le rompiste el corazón.

Anthony me miró, pero apenas estaba enojado consigo mismo por eso.

—Así que los dos somos idiotas —dijo—. Eso no significa que no esté enamorada de ti.

No podía soportarlo más. Arrastré mis pies tan rápido que estrellé la silla contra el suelo.

—¡Todo lo que hemos hecho juntos ha sido por ti! —grité, golpeando los puños contra la mesa—. ¡Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue gracias a _ti_! No pasaba el rato conmigo porque ella me quería. ¡Ella estaba tratando de obtener más de ti! ¡Sólo soy su maldito socio de la feria de ciencia!

Anthony se puso en pie e igualó mi volumen con un grito propio.

—¿Por qué crees que fui al apartamento le día de su cumpleaños? No fue porque pensara que iba a acostarse con cualquiera. Yo sabía que ella está enamorada de ti, ¡y no podía dejar que le hicieras daño!

Él rodó los ojos cuando me miró.

—¿De verdad vas a echarme la culpa por tratar de evitar que la lastimes? ¿Cuántas incontables chicas has hecho caer a tus pies y luego las tiras lejos cuando te aburres de ellas?

—No quise que cayeran a mis pies —dije a la defensiva. Anthony se encogió de hombros. —Pero lo hicieron. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Bella no es diferente.

Empecé a discutir, pero en la mirada de Anthony había tanta fuerza que cerré mi boca.

—¿Crees que no la conozco suficiente como para verlo? —dijo entre dientes—. Has sido su amigo durante dos meses y medio. ¡Yo he sido su amigo durante toda su vida! Lo sé todo sobre ella. Sé lo que va a hacer antes de que ella lo haga. Sé el verdadero significado cuando dice algo y está tratando de ser agradable. Incluso conozco todas sus diferentes risas y suspiros. Sé cada expresión facial única que tiene, ¿y la forma en que te mira? Confía en mí. Bella está loca por ti.

Anthony me miró como esperando que explotara en un montón de ceniza. No pensé que podría explotar, pero pinchó mi jodido nervio.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué diablos estás enojado?

El rostro de Anthony se tornó color rojo oscuro, y se inclinó en la mesa para enfrentarme cara a cara. Yo era un poco más alto que él, pero no le impidió llegar hasta mi cara.

—¡Porque ella debe ser mía! —gritó Anthony—. ¡Ella _era _mía! Sí, lo jodí, muy jodido, pero podría haberlo arreglado. Sabía al final del primer día de clases que había cometido un error. Iba a mandar a volar a Alice y pedirle disculpas, pero ya te habías abalanzado como un maldito buitre. Luego hiciste lo que siempre haces.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté con incredulidad.

Anthony me miró como si me odiara más de lo humanamente posible.

—¡No actúes como que no lo hiciste! Te la llevaste. La hiciste popular. La besaste. Por un par de semanas eras el perfecto, cariñoso, simpático Edward Cullen hasta que ella se enamoró de ti. Y después, te aburriste y la dejaste, como has hecho con cualquier otra chica con la que has salido, y ahora ella está deprimida, su madre ha terminado aquí ¡rogando para que se reconcilien!

Mi visión se puso roja. Tiré mi puño tan rápido que Anthony nunca lo vio venir. Le pegué tan fuerte que aterrizó sobre su trasero. Parpadeó hacia mí en shock, mientras la sangre le corría por la cara. Estaba seguro de que sólo le había roto la nariz, pero estaba demasiado furioso para preocuparme.

¡Yo no me aburrí y la dejé, idiota! ¡Ella me rechazó! Le pedí que fuera mi novia, y ella me dijo que no. Dijo que no sería justo para mí, porque ella sólo estaría haciéndolo con la esperanza de olvidarte. Me dijo una línea estúpida acerca de cómo me merecía alguien que realmente le importe y que no era ella. Anthony dejó de preocuparse por la sangre que corría por la nariz y se fijó en mí.

—_¿Qué?_

—Ella te ama a ti, y no lo mereces, bastardo. Si alguien se enamoró en los últimos meses ese era yo.

Me hundí en la silla. Ahora entendía por qué Bella había parecido tan cansada después de explotar sobre Anthony. Estar así de enojado era agotador, tanto física como mentalmente.

—La amo, Anthony.

Allí estaba. Me ha negado a admitirlo desde hace semanas, pero no sirvió de nada negarlo más.

—Tú... —El rostro de Anthony palideció, y no creo que fuera por la pérdida de sangre.

Me encogí de hombros con impotencia.

—Ella está deprimida ahora gracias a ti. Todo comenzó la noche en que fuiste a su fiesta. He intentado durante semanas animarla. He intentado todo lo que he podido pensar, pero nada la ayuda. Ella no me quiere. Nunca lo ha hecho.

La cabeza me dolía demasiado para hacerle frente a esto.

—Voy a volver a la cama.

* * *

**Pues chicas lamento decirles que quedan dos capítulos de la historia mas los 2 epílogos y unos extras.**

**Por eso necesito su ayuda para saber cual otra historia adaptar el siguiente capitulo será una nota para que me digan cual les gusta mas .**

**Siguiente capitulo llamado Aceptación **

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios a Maiteprinceess, Katrina Abel( me alegra que hallas vuelto yeah), Angeblich Schriftsteller y por supuesto a diana rusher( adoro que me escribas, de verdad no le hagas caso a tu mama no todas somo taaan malas jajaja no es cierto las mamas tiene la razón casiiiiiii siempre)**


	16. Votacion de Nueva Historia

**Chicas tengo un monton de novelas que quiero adaptar pero estas son las que mas o menos me gustan mas díganme cual quieren.**

* * *

**SEDUCIR A UN GRANUJA **

Lady Isabella Marie Swanestá en un apuro. Comenzó cuando el mejor amigo de su hermano —a quien ha guardado durante mucho tiempo un gran secreto— accedió a actuar como su tutor en la temporada, solo para seducirla después en medio de un atrevido vals.

Pero cuando la música se detuvo y la expectante sociedad esperaba que Edward Cullen, el Conde de Hawfield, la reclamara como suya, él mostró su desinterés claramente. En lugar de sucumbir a la humillación, Isabella hizo lo que cualquier joven recientemente rechazada y con un perverso ingenio hace; secretamente y pluma en mano, escribe una guía que muestra a las damas como seducir a los granujas más impenitentes… y acaba siendo el más caliente escándalo en todo Londres.

Todo honorable canalla sabe que las hermanas de sus amigos están prohibidas, pero Edward vislumbra en Isabella una chispa traviesa en sus ojos a la que no es capaz de resistirse. Intentó apartarla de su lado como pudo, pero pasa sus días escuchando su risa y las noches soñando con sus besos. Siempre había evitado a jóvenes inocentes y a madres que sólo tienen en mente encontrar al mejor marido para sus hijas, pero… ¿acaso un hombre que no tenía intención alguna de casarse habrá encontrado a la candidata ideal para ser su esposa?

* * *

**BATALLA DE SEXOS**

La mayoría de los equipos deportivos de la secundaria tienen rivalidades con otras escuelas. En la secundaria Hamilton, es una guerra civil: el equipo de fútbol americano contra el equipo de fútbol.

Y por su parte, Bella está enferma de eso. Su novio mariscal de campo, Jacob, siempre está abandonándola para ir a buscar pelea con el equipo de fútbol o hacer bromas en sus vestidores. Y en tres ocasiones distintas el auto de Jacob ha sido cubierto con huevos mientras él y Bella estaban dentro, besándose. Ella termina competiendo con un montón de chicos sudorosos por la atención de su propio novio.

Bella decide poner fin a la rivalidad de una vez por todas: ella y las novias de otros jugadores se van a huelga conjunta. Los chicos no recibirán ninguna acción de parte de ellas hasta que los equipos de fútbol americano y fútbol hagan las paces. Con lo que no cuentan es con una nueva clase de rivalidad: una imposible confrontación chicas-contrachicos que gira en torno a quién cederá a sus libidos primero. Y Bella nunca ve su propia tensión sexual con el líder de los chicos, Edward Cullen, venir.

* * *

**UN ANUNCIO ESCANDALOSO**

_"Se busca: un marido que no sobresalga en nada en particular, con una dote pequeña, __muchos libros, muebles varios y una anciana tía incluida. Ociosos, holgazanes y caballeros __de similares características no serán tenidos en cuenta."_

_Señorita Isabella Swan_

_Una escandalosa dama..._

Isabella Swan sabia que poner un anuncio para encontrar marido en la Gaceta del Agricultor podría traer problemas... y tenia razón. Cuando el oscuramente atractivo y arrogante encantador Edward Cullen se presenta en su puerta, los curiosos residentes de Sydney Dovedale se lanzan a una voragine de incansables cotilleos. Después de todo, es bien sabido que Bella es una joven que necesita una firme dirección. Pero incluso Bella no es tan escandalosa como para casarse con un completo extraño... .o si?

_... Busca atractivo desconocido._

Edward Cullen ha estado buscando a Bella durante la mitad de su vida. Ella no puede recordarle, en cambio, Edward nunca podrá olvidarla. Pero recordar el pasado entraña peligros que prefiere evitar, es mejor mantener ese secreto si quiere tentar a Bella con... la mas impropia propuesta

* * *

**EL HERMANO DE MI AMIGA**

Bella ha estado enamorada de Edward Cullen desde que tenía siete años. ¿El problema? Edward es el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga.

Últimamente Edward ha empezado a verla de una nueva manera y le envía e-mails todo el tiempo. ¿Podría ser posible que la esté empezando a ver como algo más que la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña?

Edward sabe que Isabella Swan está fuera de los límites. Ella es la mejor amiga de su hermana ¡por amor de Dios! Pero también es inteligente, divertida y seriamente caliente. Además, no se preocupa por estar un poco sudorosa, es decir, mientras hace deporte en la pista. Edward parece que no puede evitarlo, además, ¿qué son algunos e-mails? ¿Alguna llamada telefónica ocasional? Puede mantener las cosas ligeras y amables; ¿o no?

* * *

**ALGUNAS COSAS QUE ME GUSTAN DE TI**

Es su primera temporada en Londres y la joven Isabella Swan ya ha conseguido un pretendiente. El conde de Newbury, un anciano repugnante que solo busca heredero para su fortuna, le ha propuesto un matrimonio de conveniencia que solucionaría la penuria económica de su familia tras la muerte de su progenitor. A pesar de sus reservas hacia el noble, Isabella no ve otra salida a las difíciles circunstancias a las que se enfrentan los suyos y ya ha tomado una determinación.

Hasta que el atractivo canalla Edward Cullen, sobrino del conde y aspirante a su titulo y fortuna, se cruza en su camino hacia el altar. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Seguir la lógica y los dictados de las convenciones y entregarse a una vida lúgubre e infeliz o capitular ante la desaforada pasión que ha nacido con una simple mirada y un roce casual?

* * *

**EL BEBE ES MIO?**

No es mi hijo, ¿verdad?"

Ésa es la pregunta a la que más le temo. Verás, tengo un secreto. Mi novio no es el padre de mi hijo, sino una de las personas más famosas que haya vivido jamás. Y él ni siquiera lo sabe.

Una vez asistente personal del chico salvaje del rock Edward Cullen, Bella Swan ahora está asentada y viviendo en el sur de Francia con su novio Jacob y su hijo Anthony. Pero viven una mentira - una mentira que pondrá sus vidas de cabeza. Porque el hijo de Bells no se parece a Jacob, se parece a su padre estrella de rock y, tarde o temprano, el mundo se dará cuenta...

* * *

**Bueno chicas a Votar ya se que son muchas de hecho hay 2 historias mas pero no me llamaron tanto la atención y creí que de por si son demasiadas, por favor decidan o decidiré yo. **


	17. Aceptación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mia**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Aceptación**

**Bella**

Sabía que como parte del proceso del duelo, llegaría eventualmente aquí, pero no quería desmoronarme tan feo. La depresión corría entre mi familia. Había tenido problemas con ello antes, así que me dije que no iba a dejar que me abrumara. Pero esa es la cosa con la depresión. A veces no la puedes controlar. A veces te acecha.

Obviamente sabía que ya venía. Incluso me di cuenta cuando le dije no a Edward para ir al baile, que lo estaba empezando a sentir, pero de repente estaba tan hundida en ello que no sabía en qué dirección estaba. De hecho, era tan malo que me preguntaba si tal vez no me había estado sintiendo un poco deprimida todo el tiempo.

Eran mediados de marzo ya. Hace un mes que había ocurrido mi cumpleaños. Apenas me di cuenta. Había estado demasiado ocupada estando triste como para darme cuenta exactamente de lo deprimida que estaba, hasta que mi mamá me despertó un sábado por la mañana y me obligó a ir a ver a alguien.

Después de mi sesión de asesoramiento (y después de que mi madre llenó la prescripción de antidepresivos que el médico había sugerido para mí), no estaba de humor para hablar con mi madre nada más. Me fui directamente a mi habitación y me quedé allí.

Eran las dos de la tarde, cuando el peso de alguien sentado en mi cama me despertó.

—¿Bella?

Su voz era tan tranquila, tímida, pero aún así era uno de mis sonidos favoritos de todo el mundo. Era una voz que conocía tan bien como la mía.

—¿Anthony? —Me senté, y casi grito cuando vi su cara—. ¿Qué te pasó?

Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. —Hice molestar a Edward.

—¿_Edward _te hizo eso? ¡Estás desfigurado! Anthony se estremeció. —_Realmente _lo molesté.

Odiaba estar tan alterada, pero Anthony se veía horrible. La mitad de su cara estaba negra y azul y su nariz estaba hinchada al doble de su tamaño normal. No podía creer que Edward lo hubiera golpeado.

—¿Está rota tu nariz?

—No tan mal. El doctor dijo que se curaría por sí sola.

Una vez que el tema de sus heridas estuvo fuera del camino, no estaba segura de qué más decir. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo en mi habitación, y no estaba segura de si lo quería allí. Las cosas se pusieron incómodas, rápido.

Afuera, un perro ladró, rompiendo el espeso silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros. Anthony se quedó un rato pensando y dijo—: Ven conmigo al Museo de Historia Natural. Mis padres me dieron un pase anual para mi cumpleaños. No lo he usado todavía.

Me lo imaginaba.

—Mi mamá me consiguió un pase también.

—Lo sé. Pensaron que nos gustaría ir juntos.

No podía darle sentido a mis emociones. Sentía toda una gama de ellos. En ese momento, la amargura ganó. —Debieron haberlos comprado hace mucho tiempo.

Anthony se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en mi pequeña habitación, a los pies de mi cama.

—En realidad, yo se los sugerí para nosotros dos una semana antes de nuestro cumpleaños —explicó—. Cuando mis padres me dieron la mía esa tarde, iba a ir a ver si ibas conmigo, solo nosotros dos.

No estoy segura de por qué era tan doloroso saberlo, pero tuve que cerrar los ojos y hacer retroceder las lágrimas. Entonces pensé en algo. —Fue entonces cuando tus padres te dijeron que había ido hasta el condominio con Edward.

Anthony, obviamente, no quería ir allí. Se detuvo y me miró a los ojos en una mirada inflexible. —Ve al museo conmigo. Quería ir con él. Por mucho que estaba enojada con él, nunca podría odiarlo.

Él debería haberlo sabido, de lo contrario, no estaría aquí. Lo extrañaba mucho, pero tenía miedo de él, así que me acobardé. —No tengo ganas de ir al museo hoy.

—Sé que no te apetece. No has tenido ganas de hacer nada durante semanas. Te estoy pidiendo que vengas de todos modos. Voy a rogar si tengo que hacerlo.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —exigió Anthony—. ¿Por qué estás deprimida? ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Por qué quieres vengarte de mí?

Todas sus razones probablemente aplicaban, pero no era lo que me estaba deteniendo. Negué con la cabeza, pero sus ojos exigían una respuesta.

—Porque tengo miedo de ti. No confío en que no me hagas daño otra vez.

Anthony dejó de caminar, devastado por mi confesión. Se acercó a la ventana y miró por ella. Apenas lo podía oír cuando dijo—: Me lo merezco.

Caímos en otro largo silencio.

Anthony notó mi nuevo diario en mi escritorio y, después de leer la portada, lo levantó hacia mí con una mirada inquisitiva.

Sentí que me sonrojaba. —Él me dio eso por mi cumpleaños —murmuré—. Es una larga historia.

Anthony dejó el libro de vuelta sin decir nada y luego miró al gran collage de corcho que ahora colgaba en la pared por encima de mi escritorio. Era lo único que había cambiado en mi habitación desde la última vez que Anthony había estado aquí.

Comenzó como un esquema para el experimento, pero luego, mientras Edward y yo empezamos a ir a lugares y hacer cosas, se hizo más una colección de recuerdos.

Tenía todo; desde una copia impresa de los resultados de los bolos, a las fichas de nuestras latas de Red Bull pegadas en una tarjeta de índice en la forma de un corazón. Y había un sinfín de imágenes. Fotografías tomadas durante el club de ciencias y de los juegos de baloncesto de Edward. Había un montón de la fiesta y de mi cumpleaños y algunas de mis favoritas de las aleatorias de Edward y yo juntos.

Anthony estaba de espaldas a mí, así que no podía ver su rostro mientras miraba el collage, pero viéndolo examinarlo me hizo sentir mal. Había hecho mucho sin él. Mirando esa pizarra, probablemente pensó que yo era una persona completamente diferente.

—Tenía la intención de utilizarlo como una ayuda visual en la feria de ciencias. Solo una especie de divertido telón de fondo de todas las piezas reales de la pantalla, pero ahora parece que no lo necesitaré. El Experimento Bella Swan quedó en suspenso, más probable como indefinidamente.

Anthony finalmente se dio vuelta y me miró. Parecía cauteloso cuando dijo—: ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—La feria de ciencias es la próxima semana. No creo que haya ninguna manera de terminarlo a tiempo. No sé cómo llegar a la última etapa de duelo, y creo que mi pareja se ha dado por vencida conmigo.

Anthony se tocó el rostro magullado y murmuró—: Mi nariz tendría que estar de acuerdo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué Edward lo golpeó (yo sospechaba que era la causa de su pelea), él preguntó—: ¿Cuál es la etapa final de duelo? Sentí que me sonrojaba de nuevo.

—Aceptación —dije en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo en mi regazo—. Esperanza.

Anthony no dijo nada.

Cuando por fin levanté la mirada, él me estaba observando. Estaba mordiendo su labio superior como si estuviera debatiendo si decir o no lo que tenía en mente.

Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y luego se sentó en mi cama de nuevo. —Tal vez has estado buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta en el lugar equivocado. No quería decirle que no había estado buscando la respuesta en absoluto. Lo había abandonado hacía semanas. Pero ahora me tenía interesada.

Anthony me conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que jugar con mi naturaleza analítica funcionaría mejor que sobornarme o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Él estaba "jugando la tarjeta de la ciencia", como Edward lo llamaba, porque él sabía que yo no sería capaz de resistir eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté lentamente.

Anthony sonrió por su victoria.

—Las personas que pierden a sus seres queridos a menudo visitan sus tumbas —dijo—. Ellos hablan con la muerte. Ponen todos sus sentimientos con el fin de conseguir la paz. Tú no has hecho eso.

¿No lo había hecho? ¿Se estaba olvidando de lo que sucedió en nuestro cumpleaños? Creo que me descargué un poco de mis sentimientos ese día.

Anthony sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Tú me gritaste —dijo. Cuando abrí mi boca, rápidamente me cortó—. Tenías todo el derecho de hacerlo. No te culpo por eso, pero tal vez hay cosas que quieras decir ahora que no estás tan molesta.

—No sé lo que hay que decir, pero todavía estoy confundida —admití.

—Entonces dame la oportunidad de explicarte. Pregúntame lo que sea necesario. Te prometo que voy a responder todo lo que puedas tirarme y lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Voy a tratar de pedir disculpas también. Nunca podré borrar lo que pasó, pero definitivamente puedo tratar de hacer las paces contigo. Ven al museo conmigo hoy. Déjame estar parado por Edward en este caso. Permíteme ayudarte a encontrar tu aceptación.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en su primer atisbo de esperanza en meses.

¿Había realmente una oportunidad de poder encontrar la aceptación? La teoría de Anthony tenía sentido. Enfrentarte a la causa de tu dolor es necesario para obtener la aceptación. ¿Cómo iba a llegar a una conclusión sin tener que tratar de dar sentido a lo que había sucedido?

No podía creer que no me había dado cuenta de eso todavía. Había estado tratando muy duro para empujar a Anthony debajo de la alfombra y olvidarlo, pero la gente no se olvida de los seres queridos que perdieron. Ellos hacen la paz con ellos cuando se han ido. Con el fin de conseguir salir de mi corazón roto, tenía que hacer las paces con la persona que lo rompió.

—Está bien —le dije—. Vamos a hacerlo. Vamos al museo.

No dijimos mucho en la hora y media manejando a Salt Lake City. Creo que acabábamos de quedar de forma automática en una especie de acuerdo tácito de que el siguiente análisis debía esperar hasta que estuviéramos a pie a delante de los objetos expuestos en el Museo de Historia Natural. Tierra amigable y todo eso. Los dos estuvimos en casa en cualquier museo. Washington DC era nuestro Graceland.

Estar allí con Anthony era tan familiar como siempre lo fue, y, sin embargo, era diferente, también. La tensión y un poco de torpeza de una manera que nunca había estado con nosotros en nuestras vidas. No eran solo las cuestiones no resueltas. Ambos habíamos cambiado en los últimos meses.

Estuvimos bien en una exposición sobre la historia de las civilizaciones antiguas, cuando, finalmente, nos pusimos a hablar. Estábamos de pie en frente de una pantalla del Progreso _de Zallinger en Marzo _cuando Anthony sacó el tema. Miró a la figura del hombre moderno y suspiró.

—¿Sabes lo que creo que era? —preguntó. Al principio no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Señaló a la estatua y dijo—: Esto eres tú. Estás totalmente evolucionada. Yo todavía estoy aquí... —Se acercó a la figura siguiente en la línea.

Una estatua del buen viejo Cro-Magnon.

De alguna manera me las arreglé para no sonreír. Estudié un momento al humano menos desarrollado y luego empujé a Anthony un poco más abajo de la línea. El Hombre Neanderthal era tentador, pero caminé con él hasta el Homo Erectus.

Miró a la encorvada figura, que era casi más mono que humano, y frunció el ceño. No sé cuál era su problema. Parecía bastante bien para mí.

—¿Ni siquiera merezco ser de los primeros Homo Sapiens?

—Pensé que esto era generoso —dije secamente.

Anthony trató de estar ofendido, pero acabó sonriendo. Me miró un segundo demasiado largo. —Te extraño, Bells.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, pero el hecho de que él me extrañaba me lastimó.

Tuve que empezar a caminar de nuevo.

—Bella.

Anthony me agarró la mano y me llevó a una parada. —Es la verdad, Bells. Te extraño como loco.

Cuando no soltó mis dedos de inmediato, me eché hacia atrás y crucé los brazos.

—¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme? —Traté de mantener lejos el dolor de mi voz, pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No entiendo lo que hice para que me odiaras.

Anthony comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero se detuvo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Nunca te he odiado. Nunca siquiera estuve enojado contigo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? Anthony suspiró. Echó un vistazo a nuestro alrededor. —¿Huesos de dinosaurio?

Asentí, y tentativamente me tendió la mano, como si quisiera que la tomara.

Los nervios se dispararon a través de mí.

—Vamos, Bells. —Cerró los dedos en un gesto de "dame".

No sabía qué más hacer, así que puse mi mano en la suya. Anthony envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los míos suavemente y luego me sonrió. Sentía que mi cara se calentaba, así que miré hacia el suelo.

Anthony comenzó a caminar conmigo a través del museo. Me concentré en nuestras manos, girando libremente en el espacio entre nosotros, y traté de no enloquecer.

Tenía más preguntas de las que sabía antes. Sabía que esto era algo que los chicos hacían. Edward tomaba mi mano casi cada vez que entrábamos a cualquier lugar juntos, y a veces la sostenía cuando íbamos en el auto, pero Anthony nunca había actuado así antes.

—No era mi intención hacerte daño, Bells. Estaba muy confundido. La forma en la que nos pusimos fue...

Su voz se apagó cuando no pudo encontrar la palabra adecuada para ello.

Yo hubiera proporcionado algo, pero no sabía cómo describirlo bien.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando tu papá se fue y tú y tu madre vivieron con nosotros durante un par de meses? Recuerdo haber llorado todas las noches durante semanas después de que ustedes regresaron a su propio lugar. No entendía por qué se tenían que ir.

Sonreí a la historia, pero me hizo sentir triste también. Tenía mi propio conjunto de memorias a partir de entonces. Primero perdí a mi padre, pero Anthony estaba allí, y lo hice bien, pero luego los dejamos también. Me tomó mucho tiempo entender por qué.

—Al crecer como lo hicimos —dijo Anthony—, era como si tuviera una hermana gemela que vivía a una milla de distancia. Eres mi mejor amiga. Siempre lo has sido, pero es como que nunca tuvimos una elección acerca de eso.

Mis pulmones se apretaron en mi pecho. ¿Se sintió forzado a ser mi mejor amigo?

—Lo siento.

—Nunca me importó. No podría haber pedido una mejor amiga. Cuando empecé a hablar con Alice, todo repentinamente dejó de tener sentido. Me gustaba ella. Nunca antes realmente me había gustado alguien, porque siempre te tuve. Pero no me gustabas de la misma manera que me gustaba ella. Traté de ignorar el vacío que sentía en mi estomago. —Te gustaba como una hermana.

Anthony movió la cabeza. —Siempre supe que no eras realmente mi gemela, pero no sabía exactamente qué eras para mí, tampoco. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

—Sí, supongo. ¿Pero por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Estuviste en esa clase con Alice todo el semestre, y nunca la mencionaste.

Anthony asintió, y redujo su paso casi hasta parar. La gente en el museo pasaba entre nosotros. —Creo que ese fue mi primer error. Cuando me hice compañero de Alice a principios del semestre, me ayudó mucho con mis discursos de clase. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me gustaba dar los discursos. Fue divertido y era bueno en eso, y me gustaba Alice porque era diferente. No te dije porque fue la primera cosa que había hecho por mi cuenta. Tú y yo hacíamos todo juntos. Esto era algo que podía hacer por mí mismo. Nunca había necesitado eso, pero una vez que lo tuve, realmente me gustó.

Anthony se detuvo enfrente de una extensa exhibición de dinosaurios. Pasó su mano libre por su cabello. —Hicimos muchas cosas juntos, que era como si no fuera yo. No sabía cómo separarnos. No sabía quién era yo sin ti. Necesitaba algo que fuera mío, ¿sabes? Alice y el debate eran eso para mí. Tenía miedo que si te decía acerca de ello, perdería esa sensación.

Miré a Anthony. Estaba viendo el dinosaurio, pero realmente no le ponía atención. Cuando lo miré de cerca, pude ver cuán tenso estaba. No me había dado cuenta antes por los moretones que cubrían su cara, pero lucía cansado y estresado.

Sus ojos y mejillas parecían un poco hundidas, como si hubiese perdido algo de peso últimamente. Estaba pálido y su cabello necesitaba un corte. No había sido el mismo por un tiempo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Anthony necesitaba mi aprobación tanto como yo lo necesitaba. No estábamos hechos para estar separados. Tal vez no estábamos hechos para estar juntos de la manera que siempre había imaginado, pero tampoco podíamos pasar el resto de nuestra vidas evitándonos. Le di a su mano un pequeño apretón. —Yo hubiese entendido. Te hubiese dado todo el espacio que necesitabas.

Anthony apretó también mi mano y tiró de mí hacia él. —Debí haberme dado cuenta de eso —dijo con un suspiro—. Lo siento mucho, Bells.

Me encogí de hombros. —Está bien. De todos modos realmente nunca estuve enojada por eso. Solo no entendía por qué no querías hablar más conmigo.

—Mis ojos empezaron a arder de nuevo—. Era como si me odiaras. Eras mi mejor amigo. Eras la persona a quien más quería y en quien más confiaba en todo el mundo, y de un de repente ya no eras parte de mi vida.

Saqué mi mano de las de Anthony para limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Caminé unos pasos hacia una fuente de agua y bebí un poco, e incluso me eché un poco de ella en la cara. Me ayudó a aliviar un poco el pánico. Me senté en una banca y traté de poner mis emociones bajo control.

Anthony se sentó, dejando espacio entre nosotros como si no estuviera seguro de si yo lo quería cerca de mí.

—Fue igual para mí, ¿sabes? —dije, sollozando—. No sabía quién era sin ti.

No creía que había una parte de mí que no te incluía. Cuando me abandonaste, fue como si la mitad de mí se hubiese ido. Primero mi papá me dejó, y después tú.

Incluso no sabía cómo respirar de nuevo. Si Edward no hubiese estado ahí para sostenerte, no sabría qué habría pasado.

Demasiado para ganar control de mis emociones. Empecé a llorar, y los brazos de Anthony me rodearon. Me coloqué en sus hombros y me aferré a él.

Entonces perdí el control y empecé a sollozar. —¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? — Me coloqué a llorar.

Nunca me había sentido cruda en toda mi vida, como entonces cuando quité el vendaje de mi dañado corazón por Anthony. Había estado tratando de suprimir mis sentimientos por mucho tiempo, tratando de ser fuerte, pero cuando me senté ahí con él, me abrí y compartí todo mi dolor con él.

Anthony aumento su presión en mí, pero el abrazo no era la razón. Estaba muy cerca de mi tamaño. Su brazo no me envolvía de la forma que estaba acostumbrada.

Respire profundamente. Mi nariz estaba llena del aroma del jabón que Anthony usaba y un poco de su goma de menta, pero no estaba arreglado de la manera que esperaba. Él había olvidado un cierto toque dulce. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que había olvidado el aroma de la colonia de Edward.

—¿Por qué no vamos afuera y tomamos un poco de aire fresco? —sugirió y después me dejó salir del edificio.

No dijimos nada hasta que estuvimos afuera y paseamos por el jardín del museo. En el suelo había una capa de nieve, pero el sol brillaba y el aire fresco era agradable.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. —Anthony suspiró—. No creí que me perdonaría a mí mismo por herirte de la manera en que lo hice. Lo estropeé demasiado.

—¿Que pasó? Si no estabas enojado conmigo, ¿por qué las cosas cambiaron tanto? Dijiste que seguiríamos siendo amigos, pero no lo fuimos.

—Fue por Alice. Se sentía muy amenazada por ti. Cuando estábamos juntos, me preguntó acerca de ti. —Anthony me dio una fría sonrisa—. Sin embargo, probablemente no manejó muy bien esa conversación. Le dije que te amaba más que nadie en el planeta. No se tomó eso muy bien, así que traté de explicarle cómo era para nosotros. Al enterarse de la forma en que crecimos solo lo empeoró.

Me concentré en la nieve crujiendo bajo mis pies mientras escuchaba la historia de Anthony.

—Estaba decidido a mantener ambas relaciones. Eras mi mejor amiga, y Alice era mi novia. No había nada mal en eso. Debería haber sido capaz de tener las dos relaciones, pero el primer día en la escuela cuando Alice y yo éramos oficialmente una pareja en la escuela, muchas personas estaban muy sorprendidas.

Cada persona que veíamos preguntaba por ti, y Alice no podía manejarlo. Se enojó acerca de cómo la gente no podía tener relaciones como nosotros. Dijo que nuestras mamás estaban mal al forzarnos entre nosotros.

Anthony estuvo en silencio por un minuto, y después murmuró—: Dijo un montón de cosas. Ella fue capitana del grupo de debate. Tenía un argumento convincente. Y además, era mi primera novia. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien como yo de esa manera. Quería hacerla feliz.

—Entiendo —dije, había entendido hasta cierto punto, pero no me explicaba la maldad que a veces sentía—. ¿Pero por qué parecías tan enojado? Algunas veces me mirabas, y podría jurar que me odiabas. ¿Qué hice mal?

La mandíbula de Anthony se apretó tanto que hizo una mueca porque le dolía su fractura en la nariz. Esa ira era exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Él dijo que no había hecho nada malo, pero definitivamente algo le molestaba.

—No eras tú. Estaba enojado con Edward.

—¿Edward? —Esa respuesta me sorprendió—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque era raro en que se interesase en ti. Pensé que estaba tratando de tomar ventaja de ti. Estaba preocupado que él fuera a jugar contigo como lo hizo con las otras chicas, y... —titubeó, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos—. Porque estaba celoso.

Dejé de caminar y lo miré boquiabierta. —¿Celoso? ¿Por qué? No estabas interesado en mí. Tenías novia.

Llegamos a la orilla de un pequeño estanque. Los bordes estaban cubiertos de hielo. Nos detuvimos y Anthony pateó un pedazo de hielo. —Porque soy egoísta —dijo—. Cuando me dijiste que me amabas y querías estar conmigo, odié estarte haciendo daño, pero a la vez me sentí alagado.

Me sentía como si fuera a morir de la vergüenza en algún momento.

Realmente estaba esperando caer muerta justo ahí.

—Nunca había pensado así sobre nosotros antes —dijo—. Pero después de que lo mencionaras, me quedé pensando, y supe casi de inmediato que preferiría estar contigo en vez de con Alice. Iba a romper con ella de inmediato, pero era demasiado tarde. Edward ya te había alejado de mí. Ustedes pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Él te hacia reír y sostuvo tu mano. Pude ver lo mucho que te hacía feliz, y lo odiaba por eso.

Mi corazón dolió de nuevo. Dolió por nosotros dos. Dolió por Edward también. Él era inocente en todo esto.

—Por favor, no lo odies por eso. Edward ha hecho mucho por mí. Ahora es uno de mis más cercanos amigos. Anthony se tensó de nuevo. —Lo sé. —Sacudió la cabeza, disgustado—. Y te llevé a él. Te herí tanto que lo necesitabas. Estoy agradecido de que él estuviese ahí para ti, pero, Bells, cuando lo vi besándote, casi lo mato.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería que fuera yo.

—¿Tú qué? —carraspeé.

—Aún sigo queriendo que fuera yo.

Anthony tomó mi mano otra vez y mojó sus labios mientras me daba una intensa mirada. —Me pediste que te besara una vez, y ahora yo te estoy preguntando, ¿podrías darme una segunda oportunidad?

Me quedé helada. Y no porque hiciera frío afuera. Por un segundo me convencí a mí misma de que estaba dormida. Había querido por mucho tiempo que Anthony me besara, y ahora aquí él estaba, pidiéndome hacer ese sueño realidad.

Había una parte de mí que quería decir que no; una parte en mi cerebro, o tal vez en mi corazón, que no quería a alguien más que a Edward. Pero era Anthony.

Y tenía que saber. Me lo debía para ver qué sucedería. En más de un sentido, necesitaba esto.

—Está bien —susurré.

—Está bien —respondió Anthony. Tomó mi otra mano y se acercó tanto a mí que la punta de nuestros zapatos se estaba tocando.

No me besó de inmediato. Tragó saliva y humedeció sus labios otra vez.

Estaba tan nervioso como yo.

Mi pulso se disparó, no podía mantener el aire en mis pulmones. Creo que incluso estaba temblando un poquito cuando finalmente se inclinó.

Se movía lentamente; me quedé muy quieta porque estaba asustada de golpear su nariz y herirlo. Su beso fue tímido al principio, como si estuviera probando las aguas, y después su mano se acercó a mi cara, y me atrajo hacia él.

Me gustó besar a Anthony. Era dulce y considerado, y pude sentir que cuando se apartó, no estaba listo para dejar que el beso terminara. Fue un buen beso, pero eso había sido todo. Este beso había sido toda la anticipación, pero no la emoción que tenía cuando besé a Edward. No había chispa. Al menos no para mí.

Anthony parecía feliz hasta que vio mi sonrisa forzada, y luego su sonrisa se desvaneció. —¿No va a suceder, verdad? —No sonaba como si necesitara una respuesta.

—Fue agradable —dije

—Pero no fue como besar a Edward.

Sentí que mi cara se estrechó con dolor. Toda esta situación era tan surrealista. Quién sabría qué sería quien rechazar a Anthony.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza para hacerme saber que no estaba molesto. —Tenía que intentarlo, pero creo que sabía lo que venía —asintió—. Como si alguna vez pudiera competir con Edward cuando él tiene todas las miradas y el encanto.

Me sentí mal y trate de aligerar la situación. —Pero tú tienes el cerebro, así que tal vez sea él quien gobierne el país algún día, pero tú serás el dueño.

Anthony forzó una sonrisa en su cara y me apretó la mano otra vez.

—Lo siento —dije.

—Sobreviviré. —Mi corazón se hundió un poco más hasta que él dijo—:

Siempre y cuando me perdones y prometas ser siempre mi mejor amiga.

Fue esa petición la que rompió entre las nubes oscuras en mi mundo y me llevó de lleno a la etapa final de la grieta. Si estuviera en una película de Disney, flores habrían florecido y las Bells comenzarían a cantar.

Si se trataba de la aceptación o la esperanza, o ambos, sabía que Anthony y yo seguiríamos amándonos. Las cosas entre nosotros podrían ser un poco diferentes ahora; nadie se cura sin cicatrices. Pero íbamos a estar bien. Si podíamos atrBellsar esto, podíamos atrBellsar cualquier cosa.

Tal vez ahora nuestra relación sería una saludable. Tal vez ahora seamos capaces de tener vidas separadas y aún ser parte uno del otro. Tal vez todo esto tenía que pasar.

—Puedo hacer eso —dije.

—Y nunca tendrás permitido tener una fiesta de cumpleaños sin mi otra vez.

Me eche a reír. —Lo prometo.

Anthony dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio y se inclinó para darme un gran abrazo. Nos abrazamos con fuerza, y ninguno de nosotros quería ser el primero en terminarlo.

—¿Puedes realmente perdonarme? —preguntó Anthony, con su voz llena de emoción.

Sollocé y reí al mismo tiempo. —Realmente puedo. Ya lo hice.

—Te quiero, Bells.

—Yo también te quiero, Anthony.

Mientras caminábamos de regreso al auto pensé acerca de lo mucho que mi vida había cambiado en los últimos meses. Por primera vez en la que parecía una eternidad, estaba emocionada por la expectativa de mi futuro. Con Anthony de regreso, era como que ahora tenía lo mejor de ambos mundos.

—¿Te vas a molestar conmigo si sigo sentándome con Edward en el almuerzo? Es la única vez que lo veo en la escuela.

Anthony suspiró de nuevo, pero fue juguetón. —Está bien. Lo entiendo.

—Me reuniré con ustedes el próximo año después de que él se gradúe —le prometí

Anthony me miró un minuto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y ahora, qué?

—Nunca me acostumbraré a la idea de ti saliendo con mi hermano. Es realmente desagradable. Si ustedes dos empiezan a salir enfrente de mí todo el tiempo, necesitaré ir a terapia.

Creo que me volví mas roja de lo que nunca había estado antes, y sentí un peso asentarse en mi pecho. —Creo que podría ser demasiado tarde —dije, incapaz de esconder mi decepción—. Creo que Edward se dio por vencido conmigo, y no lo culpo.

Anthony rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —Si ese fuera el caso, sería capaz de olerlo ahora mismo. Créeme, Bells, él sigue loco por ti. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejarle saber que te gusta también.

* * *

**Taaaaran se besaron **

**Bueno debo decir que hay empate "el hermano de mi amiga" y "Batalla de sexos" , pero le va muyyy de cerca asi el bebe es mio? que voten**

**Estamos a NADA del final **


	18. Esperanza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mía es una adaptación**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Esperanza **

**Edward**

No voy a mentir, golpear a Anthony en la cara me hizo sentir muy bien.

No tenía la intención de romperle la nariz, pero no sentía lástima por eso tampoco. Ni siquiera cuando fui consciente de lo que hice.

No creo que mi madre en realidad quisiera fundamentar eso, porque creo que ella sabía que Anthony se merecía lo que le pasó, pero no es como si pudiera tolerar la violencia, por lo que recibí un mes de arresto domiciliario. No hay más amigos y sin salir de casa para nada, excepto a las actividades de la familia, o relacionadas con la escuela, que, ahora que el baloncesto había terminado, casi todo significaba reuniones del club de ciencias. Oh, maldita alegría.

Al menos cuando le dije a Jacob acerca de eso, acerca de unirse al club de ciencias, se ofreció a estar conmigo. Estaba un poco sorprendido, pero no iba a quejarme.

—¿Qué clase de cosas _geek _tecnológicas hacen ustedes? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos a la sala del Sr. Walden después de la escuela.

—Bueno, por lo general, trabajamos en nuestros experimentos para la feria de ciencias.

—Viejo, ¿de verdad tienes que ir a eso?

—Por desgracia. Pero la verdad no ha sido tan malo. El experimento mío y de Bella consistía en su mayoría de llevarla yo a citas. Por eso, tengo crédito adicional _y _no me echan del equipo de baloncesto. Una vez incluso tuvo que besarla, como parte del experimento.

—¿Tienes crédito adicional por besar?

—Más o menos.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Creo que esas fueron las palabras exactas de Edward cuando se enteró del experimento —dijo el Sr. Walden al entrar en la sala con su taza de café—. Lo que casi le valió una detención.

Me reí cuando el rostro de Jacob se puso pálido. —¡Lo siento, Sr. Walden!

—No quiero oír más de ese lenguaje, Sr. Jackson.

—No lo haré.

El Sr. Walden suspiró, pero luego me sonrió mientras se sentaba. En realidad, el Sr. Walden es un profesor muy bueno.

—¿Cómo está yendo tu experimento, Edward?

La pregunta me dio ganas de vomitar. Bella y yo habíamos trabajado muy duro estos últimos meses, y fue todo para nada. Me derrumbé en una silla cerca de la mesa del Sr. Walden y fruncí el ceño.

— Intentamos todo lo que pudimos pensar, y Bella no mejoró. Nos equivocamos.

Ella está, como, rota para siempre o algo, así que supongo que fallamos en el experimento.

La cara del Sr. Walden cayó. —No es tu culpa —dijo.

Debió de ver el arrepentimiento en mi cara, porque se levantó de su escritorio y puso una mano en mi hombro.

—No es nada de lo que hiciste, Edward, y no podrías haberlo evitado. Has sido maravilloso con Bella. No te sientas culpable, y no culpes a tu experimento.

—Pero me di por vencido con ella. Estaba tan frustrado. No sabía que estaba realmente enferma. Su madre le hizo ver a un médico.

—Ella va a estar bien. Está recibiendo la ayuda que necesita ahora. —Le dio a mi hombro un último apretón antes de volver a su escritorio—. Sin embargo, apuesto a que realmente podría necesitar un amigo en este momento. No es demasiado tarde para ayudarla a salir de su depresión.

El Sr. Walden estaba equivocado. _Era _demasiado tarde para mí. Había llamado a su casa la noche del sábado después de que su madre vino a verme, pero ella estaba con Anthony. Su madre me dijo que la había llevado al museo. Quería romperle la nariz de nuevo. Le dije al idiota que estaba enamorado de ella, y se dio la vuelta y la llevó a una maldita cita.

Fue mi culpa. Yo sabía que él la quería, y fui yo quien le dijo lo mucho que ella aún estaba enamorada de él. Por supuesto, Anthony se acercó a ella. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera pensado que tenía una oportunidad con ella.

—Tal vez ella va a mejorar —le dije—. Pero si lo hace, será a causa de la terapia y la medicación, no a las siete etapas del duelo. Los dos estábamos equivocados.

—No hay que desanimarse, Edward. Ensayar y equivocarse son una gran parte de la ciencia.

—Lo que sea. —Realmente no quería un sermón en ese momento.

El Sr. Walden se sentó allí, mirándome como si le hubiera dicho que estaba abandonando la escuela para ganarme la vida vendiendo drogas o algo así. Parecía triste, y por primera vez en mi vida, odiaba haber decepcionado a uno de mis maestros.

—Siento haberlo decepcionado, Sr. Walden —murmuré. Sentí la parte de atrás de mi cuello calentarse y extendí la mano para cubrirla antes de que Jacob se diera cuenta de mi vergüenza—. Sin embargo, realmente lo intenté. ¡Lo juro! Le dije que no era bueno en todo esto de la ciencia.

La cara del Sr. Walden pasó de triste a asombro. —¿Es eso lo que piensas?

¿Que fracasaste y que me has decepcionado?

Me encogí de hombros con inquietud. —Bueno, lo hicimos. El experimento

fue un fracaso. ¿Qué pasa ahora, de todos modos? ¿Nos echan de la feria de

ciencias? Supongo que tampoco obtengo lo mi crédito extra, ¿verdad?

El Sr. Walden se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido, casi derramando su café sobre la mesa. —¡Infiernos, Edward!

Me sorprendí al escuchar la maldición después de todas sus conferencias sobre el tema del lenguaje. Jacob también parecía bastante sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto que obtendrás el crédito! —dijo— Has hecho el trabajo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero nosotros no podemos ir a la feria de ciencia ahora.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no tenemos un experimento terminado. ¡Hemos fracasado!

El Sr. Walden suspiró. —¿Sabes cuántas veces Thomas Edison falló antes de que tuviese una bombilla para su trabajo?

—Uh… ¿no? —¿Por qué iba a saber eso?

—Dicen que fueron más de mil fracasos, señor Cullen.

—¡De ninguna manera! —dijo Jacob.

El Sr. Walden sonrió. —En efecto. Al parecer, cuando se le preguntó sobre ello, dijo: "No he fracasado mil veces. He descubierto con éxito mil maneras de _no _hacer una bombilla". El fracaso es una parte del proceso, Edward. Por supuesto, tú todavía puedes tomar tu experimento para la feria de este fin de semana. El tuyo no será el único proyecto que fracase allí, e incluso puedes colocarlo aún.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—El proyecto en sí es fascinante. Creo que la gente se fascina con los esfuerzos, a pesar del resultado negativo. Todo lo que queda por hacer es redactar tus conclusiones, y estará listo para el sábado.

Exhibir un experimento fallido no suena muy divertido para mí. —Tal vez no deberíamos ir. Los nerds ya se avergüenzan de tener un deportista tonto como yo en la feria con ellos. Este experimento solo les da la razón. No quiero arruinar su día, cuando todos han trabajado tan duro.

De repente, el Sr. Walden tenía en su cara la mirada que siempre usaba cuando estaba a punto de empezar a repartir las papeletas de detención. —No eres un deportista tonto, Edward.

—De acuerdo —me burlé.

El Sr. Walden se reclinó en su silla y se frotó la cabeza como si le doliera.

Sabía que el hombre estaba exhausto en ocasiones, pero pensé que ya habíamos pasado de darle migrañas.

Suspiró y sacó el libro de calificaciones de su escritorio. Se acercó y lo dejó en frente de mí. Después de encontrar mi nombre en su lista de la clase, pasó el dedo por la línea y se detuvo en una B.

Estaba un poco sorprendido. —¿Esa es la nota de mi prueba de la semana pasada? ¿En serio me puso una B?

—No —dijo el Sr. Walden bruscamente. Deslizó su dedo hacia atrás a una columna diferente. Esta vez señaló a una A menos. —Esta fue la nota que tienes en la prueba de la semana pasada. El B es el grado con el que podrás ver tu boleta de calificaciones del tercer trimestre cuando sean entregados este viernes.

Me rasqué un poco sorprendido. Si no hubiera estado sentado, me habría caído, desmayado. —¡Está totalmente jodiéndome, Sr. Walden!

El Sr. Walden me frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera disculparme, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo—: Te aseguro que no te estoy _jodiendo_, Edward. Hubo una ronda de risas en la sala. No me había dado cuenta de que el club de geeks de ciencia estaba de pie detrás de nosotros, escuchando la conversación.

El Sr. Walden le sonrió a todos y luego me miró a los ojos. Esta vez brillaban. No lo podía creer, pero el hombre estaba orgulloso de mí.

—No he agregado los puntos extra del experimento de ciencia aún, Edward. Este ascenso en la calificación es solo a partir de que en realidad fuiste decisivo en tus tareas y estudiaste para los exámenes. Si asistes a la feria de ciencias este fin de semana como nos pusimos de acuerdo, y si continúas aplicándote en lo que has hecho, no tengo ninguna duda de que te graduaras con una A en mi clase.

A lo que todo el mundo estalló en una ronda de aplausos y vítores. Hice una reverencia exagerada, fingiendo como si no fuera gran cosa, pero en realidad se sentía un poco increíble saber que había hecho tanto por mí mismo. Bueno, no era del todo por mi cuenta. Estoy totalmente en deuda con el equipo científico.

—Creo que esto merece una celebración. ¿Qué dicen ustedes de algo de física aplicada para el club de ciencia hoy? Yo invito.

—¿Física Aplicada? —preguntó Jacob.

Ahora entendía por qué todo el mundo se rió de mí la primera vez que había oído ese término. El horror en la voz de Jacob era hilarante.

Eché mi brazo sobre su hombro. —No te preocupes. No es tan difícil como suena.

—Suena como una fiesta por aquí.

La voz tranquila de Bella rompió la escena como un martillo a través de una ventana. Se puso de pie en la puerta de la sala de clase, sonrojándose por la forma en que había parado todo. Había estado sin hablar últimamente tanto el almuerzo como en el club de ciencia. No estábamos acostumbrados a ella hablando en voz alta, y no fui el único sorprendido cuando ella interrumpió la conversación.

Por supuesto, también nos quedamos impactados por quién había arrastrado con ella al club de ciencias.

Vanessa fue la primera en animarse y responderle. —Lo es —dijo—. Hoy se ha producido un milagro, y estamos celebrando.

—¿Milagro? —me reí—. Vaya, gracias, Val.

—¡Edward va a obtener una A en física! —soltó Angela y se volvió inmediatamente de color rojo brillante.

—¿Una _A_? —exclamó Anthony. Disfruté bastante su sorpresa. Idiota.

Bella no se sorprendió. En realidad, me sorprendió cuando dijo—: No estoy sorprendida. —Y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa brillante. No la había visto sonreír así desde su cumpleaños. Esto hizo que mi estómago se pusiera todo emocionado. Tuve que apartar la mirada de ella antes de sonrojarme como un estúpido experimentando su primer amor.

—No es seguro —murmuré, mirando a cualquier parte menos a sus ojos—.

Todavía tenemos que terminar nuestro proyecto antes de la feria de ciencias de este fin de semana.

—Bueno, entonces sin duda es una cosa segura.

Sorprendido por la emoción en la voz de Bella, la busqué y la encontré sonriéndome. —¡Hemos terminado! —chilló— ¡He llegado a la etapa final!

No sabía qué decir. Mis ojos se posaron en ella y en sus manos entrelazadas con las de Anthony. Lo que pasó entre ellos en el museo el sábado, obviamente, fue suficiente para sacarla de su depresión y encontrar la aceptación.

No estaba seguro de qué cuenta como aceptación si ella simplemente obtuvo lo que quería en primer lugar. ¿Realmente consiguió llegar más allá de la angustia, o él la acabó cuando la invitó a salir? Había una diferencia. Pero se veía tan feliz, y claramente le había perdonado por todo lo que le hizo, así que no iba a señalarlo.

Me tragué la bilis y me obligué a sonreírle. —Eso es genial, Bells. Creo que tenemos más de una razón para celebrar hoy, ¿no?

Bella asintió con entusiasmo. Luego miró a Anthony, y su sonrisa murió como si acabara de recordar que mi hermano y yo no estábamos exactamente llevándonos bien en estos momentos. Reunió todo su coraje y le preguntó al grupo—: ¿Les importa si Anthony viene con nosotros? El debate ha terminado, y he estado tratando de convencerlo de volver al club de ciencias para el resto del año.

Sentí como los ojos de todos se volvieron a mí, esperando a ver lo que pensaba para que pudieran seguir mi ejemplo. Me conmovió sorprendente haber ganado la lealtad de la escuadra geek.

Quería decir que no. Anthony no merecía ser recibido con los brazos abiertos cuando había abandonado a todos en esta sala. También quería decirle que se perdiera porque no podía soportar verlos juntos. Me había dicho que esto sucedería, pero al verlos de pie tan cerca uno del otro, con las manos entrelazadas, fue mucho más difícil de digerir de lo que había previsto. No estaba seguro de poder soportar verlos como pareja, pero tenía que encontrar una manera. Bella necesitaba a alguien bueno en este momento, y por mucho que lo odiaba, ese alguien, obviamente, no era yo.

—Claro —me obligué a decir—. Si él quiere venir.

Bella me pidió viajar en la camioneta de Jasper con ella, pero me subí en el auto de Jacob con Vanessa y Angela. ¿Estaba evitándolos? Diablos, sí. Necesitaba el viaje para prepararme mentalmente antes de tener que pasar tiempo con Bella y Anthony. La Pareja.

Al menos nadie más parecía estar teniendo momentos difíciles con la presencia de Anthony. Esto ayudó a mantener lo extraño e incómodo al mínimo.

Todo el mundo estaba riendo y bromeando mientras nos atábamos los cordones de las zapatillas.

—Así que, ¿ustedes geeks, quieren explicarme cómo es que el Bowling es física? —preguntó Jacob.

Todos se echaron a reír y Vale comenzó escupiendo palabras como la velocidad y la inercia hasta que Brandon interrumpió.— ¡No! Hoy física no. Esta es una celebración. Hoy es jugar y divertirse.

—Tengo a Bella, Edward, y a Jacob en mi equipo —dijo Vanessa—. ¡Los perdedores compran la pizza!

Vanessa dejó de ingresar nombres en el ordenador y le dijo—: De ninguna manera. Es chicos contra chicas. Los ganadores consiguen besar a un chico de su elección.

—Pero yo no beso chicos —discutió Jacob.

Vanessa puso sus ojos en él. —Duh. No ganarás, así que no importa.

Sonreí para mis adentros, sintiendo una "apuesta amistosa" por venir. —Las apuestas no pueden ser de pizza. Yo la pido hoy. Realmente se las debo a ustedes por mi nota.

—Oye, sí. Hablando de eso, ¿ustedes hacen matemáticas del todo o sólo ciencia? —preguntó Jacob—. Estoy recibiendo una D en cálculo.

Jasper suspiró, probablemente porque Jacob parecía otro atleta lento estando a la altura con el estereotipo.

—Vanessa es tutora de cálculo —ofreció Angela

Solté un bufido. Tenía que ser Vanessa.

Jacob se encogió. —¿Alguien _más _es tutor de matemáticas?

Todo el mundo se echó a reír, y el juego inició mientras yo iba a pedir las pizzas.

Justo cuando terminé de pagar, alguien caminó detrás de mí. Sabía sin mirar quién era. Además del olor a fruta que siempre la seguía a todas partes (hoy era tarta de manzana) que solo yo podía sentir. Podía sentirla. Mi cuerpo estaba al tanto de ella en una especie de nivel químico. ¿Es eso posible? Alguien debería hacer un experimento científico sobre eso.

Conocía a Bella lo suficientemente bien como para reconocer que su pequeña voz estaba a punto de romperse cuando dijo—: Lo siento, Edward.

Me tomó un segundo poner cara de póquer antes de darme vuelta. —Está bien —mentí—. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. —Bueno, de todos modos eso es cierto. Quiero que sea feliz. Solo que yo quería ser la persona que la hiciera feliz—. Todos hemos estado preocupados por ti, Bells. Bella bajó la mirada, avergonzada. —Lo sé. Siento que las cosas se pongan tan fuera de control.

—Eso no era realmente tu culpa.

Bella estaba claramente en desacuerdo, pero se encogió de hombros. —Fui a ver a alguien. Ella me dio un medicamento. Dice que podría tomar una semana o más antes de que empezara a notar las diferencias, pero ya me siento un poco mejor.

Tuve la sensación de que no eran los medicamentos lo que hacían la diferencia. Realmente no quería tener esa conversación en ese momento, pero necesitábamos hacerla o de lo contrario las cosas serían incómodas entre nosotros para siempre, y yo no quería eso.

Hice un gesto hacia un par de taburetes en la barra de comida, y Bella asintió.

—¿Te sientes mejor debido a Anthony? —le pregunté una vez que nos sentamos. Mantuve mi voz lo más neutral posible, pero todavía sonaba un poco tensa.

Bella asintió de nuevo. —Nos reconciliamos.

—Me di cuenta.

—Él realmente tenía esa gran hipótesis sobre la búsqueda de la aceptación. bastaba tratando de olvidarme de él, pero la gente no se olvida de sus seres queridos fallecidos. Ellos hacen la paz con los que se han ido. Tenía que hacer la paz con Anthony. Necesitaba el cierre.

¿Cierre? No se veía como un cierre cuando aparecieron tomados de la mano.

Lo que sea. Si la hacía sentirse mejor. —Estoy feliz por ti.

Bella frunció el ceño ante la falsa nota de mi voz. Llevó la mano hacia abajo, a mi brazo. —Lo siento si te alejé.

No sabía qué decir, así que empecé a doblar mi recibo de pizza en la superficie de la mesa.

Cuando no respondí, ella se disculpó de nuevo. —Lo siento, Edward.

—Lo sé, Bells —suspiré y mantuve los ojos fijos en papel. No podía mirarla.

Si lo hacía, toda mi voluntad se desmoronaría.

—Llegué muy tarde, ¿no? —susurró con voz temblorosa.

El chico detrás del mostrador deslizó tres pizzas grandes en frente de mí, pero lo ignoré completamente.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

Bella se quedó mirando su regazo, y apenas pude escuchar sus siguientes palabras. —Dijiste que me esperarías.

—¿Qué? —Estaba tan sorprendido que casi me caigo del taburete.

Bella confundió mi pregunta con confusión y empezó a disparar una explicación.

—Sé que fue hace mucho tiempo. Y sé que por lo general tienes una corta atención cuando se trata de chicas, y sé que duré más tiempo que todas las chicas antes que yo, pero como que estaba esperando que lo que dijiste sobre darme otra oportunidad hasta que mi corazón estuviera arreglado fuera de verdad.

—Pero… pero...

Nunca había estado tan fuera de foco en mi vida. No pude reponerme. Me quedé allí sentado, diciendo palabras como un idiota tartamudo. Había estado tan seguro de que las cosas ya se habían resuelto entre nosotros. ¡Tenía a Anthony de vuelta! ¿Cómo podía estar de pie delante de mí en este momento pidiendo una segunda oportunidad cuando el hombre de sus sueños estaba justo al otro lado de la habitación y totalmente interesado en ella?

—Pero pensé que tú y Anthony…

Bella procesó y luego se quedó sin aliento. —¿Por _eso _has estado actuando tan extraño? ¿Crees Anthony y yo estamos juntos?

—Ustedes salieron el sábado. —Fue tonto sentir celos de eso, pero lo hice de todos modos.

—Era parte de nuestro experimento de ciencias.

Me resistí a la tentación de burlarme de ella. —Tengo noticias para ti, Bells.

Cuando un chico dice que quiere salir contigo _en el nombre de la ciencia_, él está completamente lleno de ella. Él solo quiere salir contigo.

—Pero tú me has llevado fuera como un millón de veces para el experimento. Me besaste una vez _en el nombre de la ciencia_.

—Exactamente.

Bella arrugó la cara. Era tan adorablemente despistada. Casi la besé nuevamente en ese mismo instante. En cambio, me crucé de brazos y dije—: A

Anthony le gustas. No salió contigo solo para ayudarte a terminar tu experimento.

El rostro de Bella se echó hacia atrás. —Lo sé —suspiró—. Tuvimos una buena charla. Se disculpó. Me explicó un montón de cosas que realmente necesitaba oír. —Se encogió de hombros y extendió las manos en un gesto de rendición—. Lo perdoné.

—¿Y eso es todo? —Tenía la sospecha de que había más que eso. Anthony estaba demasiado enojado conmigo el sábado por la mañana para que no haya pasado nada más.

—Nos dimos un beso —admitió. Una capa suave de rosa apareció en sus mejillas, pero no era el rojo abrumador que normalmente alcanzaba su cara.

No me di cuenta de que mi mandíbula se apretó con tanta fuerza hasta que Bella la rozó los dedos. —Tuvimos que hacerlo. Por lo menos lo hice. De lo contrario, nunca habría sabido.

Tomé sus dedos y los entrelacé con los míos. —¿Saber qué?

—Que tenías razón —dijo simplemente—. No estoy enamorada de Anthony.

Es mi mejor amigo, y lo amo, pero no _estoy _enamorada de él.

Estaba medio tentado a decir "te lo dije", pero habría sido grosero. —Así que lo que estás diciendo es que aún hay esperanzas para ti, después de todo. Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Iba a tener que hablar con ella sobre ese hábito, porque cada vez que lo hacía se ponía más y más difícil para mí no besarla.

Uno de estos días no iba a ser responsable de mis actos.

Vi su boca y sentí que comenzaba a agrietarme, pero entonces levantó sus grandes ojos chocolate y me miró completamente vulnerable desde debajo de sus pestañas, y me olvidé de sus labios. Me olvidé de respirar.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica, además de Bella, habría sabido que lo había hecho a propósito, en un intento de matarme en el acto. El hecho de que ella era totalmente inconsciente del efecto que tenía en mí hizo el momento más enloquecedor.

—No —susurró—. Estoy diciendo que espero que haya esperanza para nosotros.

La única manera de describir lo que sucedió a continuación es la palabra

"ataque". La ataqué totalmente. Las manos, los brazos, los labios y la lengua. Nos

fusionamos tan rápido que probablemente ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando

hasta la primera vez que tuve que tomar aire.

Su cara entera estaba enrojecida, y estaba jadeando con fuerza y sonriendo

como un idiota, pero no me importaba. —Diría que hay más que esperanza para

nosotros, Bells.

Acerqué mis labios a los de ella otra vez, con un poco más de control de mí mismo en esta ocasión, por suerte, pero nos interrumpieron antes de que pudiera

besarla. Angela y Jasper estaban parados allí, con los ceños fruncidos y rodando los ojos. —Creí que habíamos venido aquí para bolos. ¿Vienen o qué?

Apreté mi agarre alrededor de Bella. —El boliche está sobrevalorado.

—¿En serio?

Bella se rió de la molestia en el tono de Angela. —Ten nuestros primeros puntos —le dijo, sin dejar que sus ojos dejaran los míos—. Estaremos ahí en un minuto.

—Y tomen estas pizzas —agregué, demasiado feliz de que Bella y yo estuviéramos en la misma página en el momento. Jasper suspiró y tomó una de las pizzas, pero Ang gimió—: ¡Ni siquiera es su turno! Jacob y Vanessa han desaparecido también.

—Espera. —Mis manos finalmente se apartaron de la cintura de Bella—. ¿_Jacob y Vanessa _están desaparecidos?

Eché un vistazo a Bella en estado de shock, pero ella no parecía tan sorprendida. Tenía un brillo divertido en sus ojos que me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. —¡De ninguna manera! —le dije—. Esto tengo que verlo.

Salté de mi taburete y llevé conmigo a Bella, olvidándome por completo de las pizzas que habíamos pedido. Esperaba que Jasper y Angela pudieran manejar las tres.

—Vamos el árcade. Vanessa tiene una cosa con las cabinas de fotos.

Me detuve y parpadeé hacia Bella. —¿En serio?

Bella se rió y luego señaló hacia la entrada de la sala de juegos. Había una cabina de fotos allí, y definitivamente estaba siendo ocupada por alguien, o algunos, muy entusiasmados por su foto.

—De ninguna manera —dije otra vez cuando Bella y yo paramos frente a la cabina.

La respiración pesada y sonidos sorbiendo tenían que haber sido de alguien más.

—Está bien —dijo Jacob, lanzando un gemido bajo, que hizo que mi boca cayera abierta de asombro—. Puede ser mi tutora en matemáticas. Pero absolutamente nada de ropa con gatos en ella cuando vengas. Es espeluznante.

—La ropa es irrelevante —jadeó Vanessa—. E innecesaria.

En ese momento, algo golpeó la cortina, y la camisa de Jacob cayó al suelo.

Los sonidos de besos aumentaron. Cuando escuché el sonido de una banda deshaciéndose y otro profundo gemido de Jacob, miré a Bella y le dije—: ¿No hay que detenerlos?

Para mi sorpresa, Bella se encogió de hombros. —Si alguien puede manejar a Vanessa, es Jacob.

Tomó la cadena de imágenes que estaban siendo escupidas fuera de la máquina y levantó las cejas tan alto que me sentí obligado a rescatar a mi mejor amigo. Tomé la camisa del suelo y luego golpeé un lado de la cabina. —¡Jacob! ¿Quieres que yo vaya y juegue bolos por ti?

Me reí de la cadena de pánico de maldiciones que vino de la boca de mi amigo.

Vanessa surgió entonces, de alguna manera logrando un aspecto completamente digno, incluso mientras se ajustaba su camisa y se pasaba los dedos por el desordenado cabello. Sonrió ante mi sorpresa y arrancó la cadena de imágenes de las manos de Bella. —Yummy —dijo, estremeciéndose, y luego marchándose sin más.

Me quedé ahí hasta que oí correrse la cortina de la cabina. Bella se echó hacia atrás. Jacob estaba sentado allí, enrojecido, con los labios hinchados y el cabello despeinado, y una extraña mirada de tanto asombro como horror congelado en su rostro aturdido.

Le tiré la camisa. —¿Estás bien, tigre?

Jacob parpadeó ante el sonido de mi voz, y después de que metió la camisa por encima de su cabeza, miró a Bella. —Hay algo seriamente mal con tu amiga.

Los dos nos reímos cuando se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió lejos de nosotros.

Tiré de Bella hasta detenerse cuando ella comenzó a regresar al grupo.

Ante su mirada inquisitiva, hice un gesto sugerente hacia la cabina de fotos, ahora vacante.

Bella se volvió con una sombra de rojo más adorable todavía. —Realmente creo que tenemos que volver.

—Está bien —suspiré tan dramáticamente que Bella rió—. Pero si yo gano, entonces tienes que estar de acuerdo para ser mi novia.

Bella tomó la mano que le ofrecía y me dio una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

—Y si gano, entonces tengo que serlo.

* * *

**Y el FINAL pero faltan los epílogos y extras asi que hasta mañana... o no?**


	19. Epílogo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mia**

**Este es el primer epílogo **

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Bella**

La feria de ciencia fue muy diferente este año, y todo era debido al chico a mi lado. Edwardlucía asombroso todo arreglado. Aunque estuvo de acuerdo en usar unos sutiles pantalones anchos y una camisa de vestir, simplemente no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ser obligado a meter la camisa dentro de sus pantalones. También usó su corbata muy floja sobre su cuello que parecía prácticamente un collar. Y luego ahí estaban las zapatillas deportivas. Por supuesto, siendo Grayson, el conjunto completo lo hizo lucir como una persona sofisticada de Hollywood en lugar de un vago.

De hecho, él estaba causando un completo revuelo entre la multitud de geeks científicos. Algunas chicas habían tomado mucho más tiempo que el necesario deteniéndose y comprobando nuestro proyecto. Los rumores del sexy, obviamente corrieron mientras el día fue pasando, porque el tráfico en nuestra mesa se volvió más y más difícil.

No ayudaba que Edwardamaba la atención. Él era la estrella de la Feria de Ciencia del Estado de Utah 2013, y lo sabía completamente. Se paró allí riendo con extraños y contando historias de nuestras aventuras, siempre haciéndolas sonar mucho más dramáticas o más románticas de lo que en verdad eran. Cada vez que alguien suspiraría, reiría, o jadearía, él me lanzaría esa sonrisa con hoyuelos especial y luego aparecería su encanto y los ganaría incluso mucho más.

Eventualmente el comité de jueces llegó a nosotros, y era el momento para presentarles nuestro proyecto. Las personas debían haber estado esperando por escuchar todo en detalle, porque una enorme multitud se reunió a nuestro alrededor. Nunca antes había visto un proyecto reunir tanta atención.

Tenía los nervios destrozados, igual como estaba cada año, excepto peor debido a toda la atención extra. Afortunadamente, Edwardestaba aquí para ayudarme cada vez que comenzaba a atragantarme por mi ansiedad. Un pequeño apretón de su mano y mi cabeza se aclararía y podía concentrarme otra vez.

Honestamente nunca podría haber presentado como un proyecto personal sin él.

Finalmente, alcancé la última etapa del duelo, y de repente tenía dos veces el soporte. Agarré la mano de Anthony y él me sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa cada tanto tan hermosa como la de su hermano.

—Y para demostrar el éxito de mi proyecto, he traído la prueba de mi aceptación —dije a los jueces, empujando hacia adelante a Anthony—. Me gustaría presentarles a Anthony Cullen, el chico quien hizo añicos mi corazón, y a mi muy mejor amigo en el mundo entero. Así que ustedes pueden ver, por experimentar las siete etapas del duelo, finalmente he aceptado lo que sucedió entre nosotros y lo he perdonado completamente.

—Incluso si no lo merezco —agregó Anthony, escuchando una ronda de risas de nuestra audiencia.

Le di un abrazo. Dijo que lo lamentaba una vez más y todos aplaudieron.

—Un proyecto muy impresionante, señorita Swan —comentó uno de los jueces

Estaba por decir gracias cuando Edwarddio un paso más cerca de mí y dijo—: Impresionante, pero todavía incompleto.

El juez que me había hablado —tan bien como el resto del panel de jueces— ahora estaba mirando a Edwardcon una expresión de curiosidad, esperando por una explicación.

No podía evitar enviarle mi propia mirada sobresaltada. No sabía que pasaba, pero sinceramente esperé que tuviera un plan porque si no, podría haber arruinado nuestra oportunidad para clasificar en esta feria.

Edward me guiñó un ojo y luego volvió su sonrisa a los jueces. —Es verdad que Bella ha probado que ella ha pasado a través de las siete etapas del duelo y alcanzó la aceptación de lo que sucedió. Como sea, si leen su hipótesis original, su intento no era alcanzar la aceptación, sino más allá para curar su corazón roto.

Bella todavía no ha probado que su corazón está curado. ¿Estarían de acuerdo?

Un murmuro bajo recorrió la multitud, y unos cuantos jueces estaba ahora frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Edward contestó mi pregunta más fuerte que lo necesario. —Estoy terminando el experimento, Bells.

Miré a los jueces, y mientras solamente me sentía confundida, estaba claro que ellos estaban completamente intrigados.

—¿Vas a probar que mi corazón roto está curado? ¿Verdad? —pregunté sólo para aclarar.

—Nop. Tú lo harás.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Edward no me respondió. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la multitud. — Damas y caballeros, por favor, si pudieran, reunirse alrededor. Necesito su ayuda en orden para probar que la teoría de Bella es un éxito.

La multitud se acercó y se quedó en silencio, conteniendo sus respiraciones en anticipación. Admito que estaba entre esas que habían dejado de respirar tanto que esperé por Edward para demostrar su punto.

Finalmente, se volvió a mí y dijo—: Crees que tu corazón está completamente curado, ¿verdad?

—¿Sí? —dije lentamente.

La sonrisa de Edwardse extendió por su rostro, pero la mirada de diablillo en sus ojos me asustó. —Pruébalo —dijo.

—¿Pruébalo?

—Sí. Ahora mismo.

—¿Umm…?

¿Estaba _tratando _de hacerme tener un enorme ataque de ansiedad?

—Si tu corazón estuviera todavía roto, no podrías estar enamorada otra vez,

¿cierto?

—Correcto…

Edwardse giró completamente a mí, luego agarró mi mano. —Bella.

Mi corazón subió bruscamente en mi pecho ante el uso de mi nombre completo. Edward casi nunca usaba mi nombre completo.

—En caso que no sea obvio, sobre el curso de este experimento me he enamorado total y completamente de ti.

Jadeé. Cuando tomé una respiración, era tan fuerte que sentí como las paredes temblaban. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta que era porque _todos _habían jadeado al mismo tiempo conmigo.

Él no podía haber dicho lo que yo creo que dijo. De ninguna manera.

Edward Cullen no se enamoraba de las chicas. Ellas se enamoraban de él.

Todavía, estaba mirándome, y no había un atisbo de juego en cualquier lugar en su cara.

—¿Qué?

Edward tocó mis dos manos ahora y les dio un apretón. —En algún lugar entre la ducha y el Red Bull, me enamoré de ti, Bells. Estoy hablando épicamente.

No voy a regresar de un enamoramiento como el mío.

Escuché un número de suspiros de la multitud detrás de mí, pero apenas registré el hecho que teníamos público. Mi cerebro estaba repentinamente sobrecargado gracias a toda la sangre que mi corazón fuera de control estaba bombeando.

Edward caminó más cerca de mí tanto que nuestros rostros estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia. Puso sus manos en ambos lados de mi rostro y calmadamente dijo—: Respira, Bells.

No me había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

Cuando tomé una respiración, me sonrió. —Te amo. —Él soltó mi rostro pero agarró mi mano otra vez y enfrentó la multitud—. La amo —dijo—. Como un loco. Y ahora que no soy un imparcial, objetivo, observador externo en el experimento de Bella —porque les aseguro que me importa demasiado sobre el resultado de su prueba particular— necesito de todos ustedes para presenciar y juzgar por mí si el corazón de Bella está o no está curado.

Edward me miró otra vez y dijo—: Dime que me amas. Admítelo a los jueces y a tus amigos y al Sr. Walden y a nuestros padres y a todos los otros geeks científicos que están aquí ahora mismo. Pruébales que tú, Bella Swan, estás curada porque estás cada parte tan enamorada de mí como yo de ti.

Edward dejó de hablar, y su audiencia esperó, con el corazón en la mano, por mi respuesta. Y luego, algo no muy frecuente para mí sucedió. Me desbordé en lágrimas.

No te preocupes. Eran definitivamente lágrimas de felicidad. Edward tenía razón. No me había dado cuenta hasta este instante, pero estaba absolutamente enamorada de él.

Reí a través de mis lágrimas y le di una sonrisa muy grande a Edward mientras me tomaba en sus brazos. —Estoy definitivamente curada —dije.

Edward rió pero negó con su cabeza hacia mí. —Creo que necesito escuchar las verdaderas palabras para estar convencido.

Era mi turno de negar con mi cabeza. —¿Haber salido con los nerds no te enseñó nada? Eres un aprendiz cinestético, Grayson. No necesitas escucharlo, necesitas participar activamente.

Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé. Quiero decir de verdad, de verdad, lo besé. ¡Con lengua y todo! En frente de los jueces y nuestros padres y mis amigos y mi profesor y cada otro geek científico al azar en el estado de Utah.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor vitorearon y aplaudieron y silbaron como locos. Debería haberme provocado un enorme ataque de ansiedad, pero gracias a Edward y a cuanto me ayudó, todo lo que hizo era hacerme reír tan fuerte que tuve que romper nuestro beso.

—Te amo, Edward—dije finalmente.

—También te amo.

Edward me besó otra vez y luego reímos cuando me giró para enfrentar a nuestra audiencia. —¿Qué piensan? ¿Está curada?

No necesitaba la ovación de la multitud para saber que estaba curada, y por

las sonrisas en sus rostros, los jueces tampoco.

* * *

**Bueno chicas este es el primer epílogo hoy terminare la historia por eso la subí tarde y mañana comienzo la nueva al final de la adaptación les diré cual gano por un voto.**


	20. Epílogo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mía es una adaptación**

* * *

**Epílogo 2**

**Edward**

Esto es más que sólo un PS (posdata), realmente, porque alguien tiene que decirte que Bella y yo TOTALMENTE PATEAMOS TRASEROS en la feria de ciencia el último año. Obtuvimos el primer lugar y conseguimos un gran trofeo que pusimos con todos los otros de básquetbol para avergonzarme. No los dejaría exponerlos en la escuela porque tenía mi nombre en él cerca d e las palabras: "feria de ciencia", pero despué que me gradué lo superéy se lo di al Sr. Walden para ponerlo en la vidriera fuera de la oficina.

Como ganadores del primer lugar, Bella y yo ganamos becas parciales para la universidad de nuestra elección. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Yo? ¿Una beca de ciencia ? (¡En su propia cara, geeks del mundo!). La usé para mi primer año en la Universidad de Utah Valley donde formaba parte del equipo de básquetbol. Jacob también era del equipo y vino conmigo. Ahora éramos compañeros de equipo _y _de habitación. Demasiado dulce.

Apesta estar lejos de Bella, pero Jacob y yo conducimos de regreso a Spanish Fork casi cada fin de semana. Todavía no admitió que está saliendo con Vanessa, pero no hay otra razón por la que el vuelva a casa cada fin de semana, así que él no me está engañando.

Bella estaría uniéndose a mí a UVU el próximo otoño, mientras Anthony ha decidido que él es más un chico de la Universidad de Utah. Funciona para mí. Él y yo nunca recuperamos completamente de La Genial Secuela Anthony/Bella de 2013.

No era que nos odiábamos el uno al otro, y antes no éramos exactamente MAPS (mejores amigos por siempre), pero pienso que siempre y cuando esté saliendo con Bella, las cosas siempre serán un poco incómodas entre nosotros. Y considerando que no planeo nunca dejar de salir con ella, él y yo simplemente habíamos aprendido como soportar la compañía del otro.

La relación de Bella y Anthony es sólida, pero no es lo mismo que era antes.

Ella sobrevivirá bien su ausencia. Además, ella me tendrá para mantenerla ocupada. ¡Y vaya si tengo toda clase de planes para mantenerla completamente ocupada! *Insertar sonrisa malvada aquí* El próximo año va a ser asombroso.

¡Oh! Y sólo en caso de que te lo estuvieras preguntando… Estoy especializándome totalmente en ciencia social

* * *

**Chicassss van los extras**


	21. Extras

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer,

* * *

**EXTRAS**

**Páginas perdidas de los diarios de Edward y Bella.**

_Veo Londres, veo Francia_

**Bella**

_Querido diario,_

_Aunque estoy claramente más allá del shock, la negación y la negociación __de etapas del duelo, no he alcanzado la culpa todavía. Si tuviera que __describirme como algo en este momento, diría que estoy simplemente vacía. __Triste, dañada y vacía._

_Lo que pasó entre Anthony y yo fue trágico, pero, en realidad, no era culpa de nadie._

_Anthony tiene tanto derecho con sus sentimientos como yo. Él hizo lo que hizo porque es lo __que necesitaba, no por otra cosa. Incluso Edward acepta que no hice nada malo. Me ha __dicho cientos de veces que no tengo nada por lo que sentirme culpable._

_Edward tiene razón. No tengo nada para sentirme culpable. Y no lo hago. Se __sienten culpables, eso es. Pasó hace días y todavía la culpa no viene. Ni siquiera estoy __segura de lo que se supone que debo sentir. Sólo sé que es la siguiente etapa en el proceso de __duelo._

_Como parte del experimento, he decidido tratar de dejar las etapas del dolor de forma __natural. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que me sentaré a esperar que la aceptación y un __corazón endurecido me encuentren. Nadie ha conseguido nunca resultados por estar __estancada._

_He decidido hacer con mi vida lo que los verdaderos dolientes hacen: intentar seguir a__delante con mi vida. Tengo que dejar de vivir en el pasado. Tengo que aceptar que mi __relación con Anthony nunca volverá a ser como antes, y que mi vida cambió de una manera __muy permanente. Nunca seré la misma._

_Pensé que el primer paso de "seguir adelante", era para eliminar de mi vida todas __las cosas sobre Anthony Cullen. Esta noche Edward había venido a mi casa y me ayudó a __quitar todo lo que me recordaba a Anthony. Mi teoría era que si no veía nada que despierte un __recuerdo, entonces sería capaz de pensar menos en Anthony y sería más fácil para mí __olvidarlo._

_Esta experiencia fue mucho más difícil y más dolorosa de lo que pensé que sería._

_Nunca lo podría haber hecho sin el apoyo y el estímulo de Edward. Llorar delante de él era __vergonzoso, pero no parecía pensar mal de mí por ello. Estoy agradecida de tener este tipo __de pareja comprensiva._

_Después de que todo había terminado —Edward tuvo que extraer la bolsa de basura __llena de recuerdos de mis manos y llevarla, o todas esas cosas hubieran terminado de vuelta __en su lugar— esperaba sentirme mejor. Esperaba algún tipo de cierre o sensación de alivio._

_En lugar de eso busqué en todas las paredes desnudas y los esquemas de polvo en el armario __y lloré aún más._

_Los espacios vacíos donde las imágenes y los recuerdos ahora se erigen como __recordatorios, grandes huecos vacíos al igual que el que está en mi corazón que solía estar __lleno de mi mejor amigo. Una parte de mí no se encuentra. Es como si fuera un amputado __sin un brazo o una pierna._

_La mancha en la pared donde solía colgar un cartel de Albert Einstein que Anthony me __había dado después de que me vestí como el brillante físico para Halloween en la escuela __secundaria era el agujero más obvio. Di un vistazo a ese lugar y me rompí._

_Cuando me rompí, Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me dijo que sabía __cómo solucionar el problema y luego desapareció cerrando la puerta de mi dormitorio detrás __de él. Después de un minuto, volvió y miré, desconcertada, que cubría con un par de __calzoncillos de sonrisas en la pared, donde Einstein me vigilaba._

_No pude evitar la forma en que mi mirada horrorizada cayó en la cintura de __Edward. Él se echó a reír, sabiendo lo que había estado pensando, e insistió en que los __calzoncillos ahora en mi pared, eran su par limpio y descoloridos de emergencia que __guardaba en la bolsa de deporte, y que esto era sin duda una emergencia._

_Le pregunté por qué él puso su ropa interior en mi pared del dormitorio y me dijo, __porque ahora cada vez que veía en ese lugar yo pensaría en él y reiría en lugar de pensar en __Anthony y llorar. Estaba en lo cierto. No puedo evitar una sonrisa por esos rostros sonrientes r__idículos._

_También me dijo que iban a ayudarme a tener buenos sueños. Cuando le pregunté __por qué, dijo porque yo soñaría con él, la mayoría de veces desnudo en vez de tener __pesadillas de Anthony dejándome. Me asusté tanto que había tenido que solicitar respirar de __nuevo. No sé si voy a tener algún sueño por la noche, pero los sueños son ridículos. ¡No __puedo dejar de imaginármelo con esos calzoncillos! Voy a tener que hacer algo para __reemplazarlos. ¡Pronto!_

* * *

**Depurando**

**Edward**

_Bella está loca. Las chicas son un poco locas en general, pero Bella es __especialmente demente. Ella me llamó esta noche y me pidió que la ayudara __a depurar a Anthony de su vida. Se me ha pedido por muchas chicas hacer __muchas cosas, pero nunca ayudarlas a depurar. Lo que sea que ella quería decir, estaba __seguro de que no iban a ser todas citas divertidas y juegos como ella me prometió cuando __accedí a hacer este loco experimento._

_Aparentemente depurar era la forma de una chica inteligente de tirar fuera la basura __de tu ex. Sé que esto es como una especie de ritual sagrado entre chicas, tienen escenas al __respecto en las películas y todo, pero no entiendo cual es el gran problema. Es simplemente __mierda estúpida. Fotos, CD, animales de peluches defectuosos y en el caso de Bella; viejos __proyectos científicos, reportes e incluso un diorama de la guerra civil que ella y Anthony __habían hecho en el tercer grado, la cosa estaba prácticamente degradada y sin embargo Bells __casi tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando metí la vieja caja de zapatos en la bolsa de basura._

_Bella era un maldito choque de trenes a través de toda la cosa. Tuve que tirar todo __porque ella no era capaz de algo más que apuntar las cosas y romper a llorar. Ni siquiera __podía explicar porque la mitad de esas mierdas le recordaban a Anthony (todavía estoy en una __pérdida con el CD de Diana Ross)._

_Pensé que su apego a todo era estúpido, pero tengo que admitir que el concepto tenia __mérito. Ella tenía que superar a mi hermano idiota ya. El tipo no valía toda la pena __emocional que tenía Bella.. Si pudiera pondría a Anthony en la tierra, pero desde que el __asesinato es un delito grave y soy demasiado caliente para ir a prisión, depurarlo de la vida __de Bella era la siguiente mejor cosa. Bells puede haber encontrado la noche __emocionalmente cicatrizante, pero pensé que fue levemente satisfactorio. Golpear a Anthony __en la cara hubiese sido más satisfactorio, pero había algo de consuelo en quemar estas fotos._

_Entre más cosas nos librábamos mejor me sentía. Cuando llevaba la bolsa de basura __fuera de la casa, tuve que hacer una palanca en los dedos de Bella, pensé que Bells se __sentiría mejor también. Estaba seguro de que habría algún tipo de alivio para ella. __No demasiado._

_Volví dentro y encontré a Bella mirando a la pared de su dormitorio como una __especie de enfermo mental. Cuando entré en la habitación ella se giró hacia mí y mi corazón __casi se rompió por ella, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro de nuevo y la mirada de sus ojos __estaba tan devastada que sentí su dolor con ella._

_En un solo paso la aprieto contra mí y la envolví con fuerza en mis brazos esperando __que sintiéndola pararía las palpitaciones en mi pecho._

_Las chicas llorando siempre han sido mi mayor debilidad. Odio mucho esto de mi __mismo, porque me hace vulnerables a ellas. Pero en serio no puedo soportar que las chicas l__loren, es como que hay algo en mí, una especie de parte física en mí que reacciona cuando __veo a una chica llorar, me vuelve loco y el sentimiento no se va hasta que las hago parar._

_Tengo que hacerlas parar, tengo que hacer lo que sea para poner una sonrisa en la cara __triste de una chica, no importa lo que le hace a mi dignidad._

_Soy un perdedor._

_Esta noche no era la excepción, de hecho, fue uno de mis momentos menos dignos._

_Maldije mis estúpidos genes de héroe._

_Bells se caía a pedazos y yo tenía que hacerlo mejor. Mientras ella enterraba su cara __en mi pecho, mi cerebro giraba frenéticamente en busca de algún tipo de solución. Ni __siquiera estaba seguro de lo que la había deshecho esta vez, pero luego miré la pared y todo __cayó en su lugar._

_Bella había tenido un defectuoso póster en su pared de un tipo viejo con cabello __loco, creo que era Albert Einstein o alguien, lo había sacado, pero había estado en ese __mismo lugar durante tanto tiempo que se podía ver el contorno en donde el sol blanqueó la __pintura a su alrededor en los últimos años._

_El gran espacio rectangular vacío era peor que el póster. Prácticamente saltó de la __pared burlándose de mí de la peor manera. Pude mejor haber pintado las palabras Anthony __TE DEJÓ en el lugar del postre cuando lo quité, porque ahora era obvio que ya no estaba, al i__gual que Anthony._

_Tenía que arreglarlo, tenía que deshacerme de ese lugar pero no podía poner el __póster de regreso, tenía que poner algo más ahí. Algo que no le recordara a Anthony, más que __eso, tenía que ser algo que la animara y pusiera una sonrisa en su cara cuando lo viera. Fue __el pensamiento de "sonrisa" que me dio una idea._

_Ahora, esta es la parte en donde mi dignidad entra en juego. Estaba tan desesperado __de animar a Bells que le habría dado la camisa que tenía puesta, si pensaba que podría __ayudar. Desafortunadamente, en este caso, mi camisa no haría ningún bien, pero mi ropa __interior…_

_Así es, le di a Bella Swan mis bóxers, el estúpido y extraño que Anthony me dio para __navidad algunos años atrás y lo mantengo en mi bolso de gimnasia .Eran blancos con caras __sonrientes de arcoíris por todos lados. Ridículos, pero ellos harían reír a Bella._

_Antes de que lo pudiera pensar mejor, caminé hasta la habitación de Bella y clavé __esos estúpidos shorts justo sobre ese estúpido espacio del póster. Después de que estuvieran __bien sujetos a su pared me di la vuelta y le sonreí tan grande como pude. El truco era __confianza, tuve que actuar como si pensara que esto era normal y la idea más brillante de la __historia o Bella sabría lo estúpido que me sentía en ese momento y luego se sentiría __avergonzado._

_Bella parecía un poco horrorizada y sus ojos cayeron a mi cintura. Me eche a reír y __saqué mi camiseta exponiendo la banda de los bóxers que llevaba como prueba de que estaba __vestido por debajo de mis pantalones. Una vez que se aseguró de que los shorts en su pared __al menos estaban limpios, por supuesto me preguntó por qué había decorado su habitación __con mi ropa interior._

_Le expliqué mi teoría de que le harían reír y pensar en mí en vez del póster de __Einstein haciéndola llorar sobre Anthony. Funcionó. Ella levanto la vista hacia mis shorts y __en realidad sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa que había visto en su cara desde que había __llegado. Me sentí 300 kilos más ligero de repente y mi sonrisa alcanzo el estatus de ridículo._

_Entonces, porque soy un idiota y no pude evitarlo hice un comentario acerca de ella __soñando conmigo con nada más que esos rostros sonrientes. Por supuesto, se asustó. Sabía __que no debería haberlo hecho, pero me encantaba ver su sonrojo. Se volvió tan roja que __estaba seguro que tenía una imagen mental muy clara pegada en su cabeza._

_Esperé hasta que ella empezó a respirar de nuevo, después bese su mejilla roja __brillante y le dije que tuviera sueños agradable esta noche. Fue clásico. No hay nadie en el __planeta más adorable que Bella._

* * *

**Demasiado caliente para manejar**

**Bella**

_Querido diario,_

_Creo que me he metido a mí misma en la cabeza todo lo que concierne a __Edward. No es que no me guste. Lo hace. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Es tan __agradable! Ha estado tan atento e increíble desde que Anthony me dejó. Pero __sobrestimé completamente mi capacidad para manejar su... no sé cómo llamarlo. Su __Edward edad, supongo. Es tan confiado. Y carismático. Y tranquilo. Y hermoso. Y coqueto._

_Y completamente gobernado por sus hormonas._

_Fui una idiota por pensar que no me afectaría._

_Le devolví su bóxer después de la escuela, lo que fue completamente humillante. Él __parecía decepcionado de que no haya querido mantener el regalo. Era un poco lindo en una __muy extraña manera "quería-que-mantuviera-su-ropa interior". No quería ofenderlo, ¡pero __simplemente no podía mantener su ropa íntima en mi pared!_

_Le expliqué que quiero llenar el lugar en la pared con un collage de recuerdos de __nuestro experimento y prometí que había pegado una hoja de etiquetas engomadas con caras __sonrientes en honor a su loco incidente de los calzoncillos. Eso pareció aplacarlo. Teniendo __en cuenta la forma en que me sonrojé, él sabía que las etiquetas engomadas serían de mucha __ayuda para recordar lo que había hecho. De hecho, nunca vería una cara sonriente de nuevo __sin imaginarme a Edward medio desnudo. ¡No es que Edward necesite saber eso!_

_Después de eso, cometí el error de invitarlo a mi casa. Teníamos que estudiar para __su examen de física, pero yo no quería ir a su casa, donde podría encontrarme con Anthony, y __él se negó a ir a la biblioteca. ¡No puedo creer que esté tan asustado de la biblioteca! No es __como que vaya a agarrar piojos nerds o algo así si entra. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que él __era el que está conduciendo, ganó la discusión y terminamos de vuelta en mi casa. Donde __estábamos solos ya que mi madre no llega a casa desde el trabajo hasta la hora de cenar._

_El error número dos fue decidir estudiar en mi dormitorio. En mi cama. La mesa de __la cocina habría sido una idea mucho más sabia. Siempre estudio en mi cama, así que ni __siquiera pensé en ello. ¡Además, era Edward! No sólo es más grande y popular y sólo se __interesa en chicas altas, atléticas, hermosas y despampanantes, él es prácticamente de la __familia. Nunca en un millón de años pensé que estaría en su estado normal de jugador __conmigo._

_Por otra parte, es Edward Cullen. No creo que casi me haya besado a propósito._

_Creo que simplemente se aburrió de estudiar y cambió a piloto automático. Besuquearte es l__o que haces cuando estás con Edward Cullen a solas en tu cama._

_Tenía una fascinación extraña con mi pelo. Se mantuvo tirando de él como si __estuviéramos en segundo grado. Cuando me enojé y le espeté que la cortara —también un __comportamiento escolar muy básico, por desgracia— tiró de las colas de caballo de mis __trenzas y comenzó a deshacerlas._

_¡MIERDA!_

_Había algo sobre él desenredando mi pelo que me dio un paro cardíaco. Sus manos __eran tan suaves, y se movían muy lentamente, y estaba inclinándose tan cerca... ¡El __momento era tan íntimo que muy bien podría haber estado desnudándome!_

_Hubo un segundo, cuando terminó de deshacer las trenzas y pasó las manos por mi __cabello en un intento de peinarlo un poco, que sus ojos se posaron en mis labios y pensé que __iba a besarme. No, eso no está bien. Lucía como si estuviera a punto de empujarme hacia __atrás sobre la cama y besuquearse conmigo hasta que me desmayara._

_Me quedé helada. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Yo no podría haber hecho nada __incluso si hubiera sabido lo que quería. No podía pensar. ¡Edward había borrado mi __habilidad para usar mi cerebro!_

_Entré completamente en pánico como nunca he experimentado. Un pánico tan __intenso que simplemente dejé de funcionar. Curiosamente, estaba tan sorprendida que no __podía enloquecer. Ni siquiera empezar a llorar o incluso hiperventilar. No podía porque __había dejado de respirar. Procesamiento detenido. No podía moverme ni siquiera si mi vida __dependiera de ello. Estaba completamente transformada como uno de esos niños que habían __sido petrificados por un basilisco en Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta._

_Vi en los ojos de Edward en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba __haciendo, y que estuvo a punto de hacérmelo a mí, de todas las personas. Parecía tan s__orprendido como yo, pero se recuperó casi de inmediato y pegó una sonrisa ridículamente __hermosa en su rostro._

_Revolvió mi pelo y se burló de mis trenzas deshechas como si nada hubiera sucedido._

_No sabía cómo podía haberse recuperado tan rápido, pero luego, obviamente él no había __estado tan afectado como yo por el momento._

_Sin embargo, yo estaba hecha un lío. No pude recuperarme de ello hasta que __Edward me hizo una pregunta acerca de su tarea. La ciencia era algo que yo entendía, algo __que podía procesar, así que tomé su pregunta como si fuera un salvavidas. Me las arreglé __para no entrar en pánico, pero no logré relajarme por el resto de la noche._

_No tengo idea de cómo voy a ser capaz de actuar con normalidad a su alrededor otra __vez. Sin embargo tengo que averiguarlo, porque él quiere trabajar en nuestro experimento __mañana por la noche. Realmente espero que donde sea que planee ir, sea un lugar muy __público. No creo que salir con él a solas sea una muy buena idea. Tal vez incluso salir en __absoluto. A este ritmo, probablemente él me mate mucho antes de que lleguemos a la feria de __ciencias._

* * *

**Autocontrol, o falta de eso**

**Edward**

_Soy un idiota. Arruiné totalmente esta noche. Pero Bells era tan linda que o__lvidé que no puedo tratarla como a cualquier otra chica._

_Empezó después de clases cuando vino a mí en el estacionamiento después de __clases, con la cara toda roja, diciendo que tenía algo para mí. Me pareció interesante, pero __resultó ser los calzoncillos que había clavado en su pared la noche anterior. Estaba un poco __triste de que no quisiera guardarlos, pero, entonces ella parecía un poco petrificada con __ellos. Ella se veía tan profundamente ruborizada cuando me los dio que pensarías que fue la __que me los sacó personalmente. ¡Fue muy gracioso! La chica me mata seriamente con lo __mojigata que es._

_Luego, como si no fuera suficiente, demandó que la deje ayudarme a estudiar para __mi examen de física. De hecho cruzó sus brazos y pisó fuerte con su pie cuando empecé a __decirle que no era necesario. Ella trataba tan duro de parecer severa que me reí de ella __porque Bella no es del tipo exigente obstinado. Cuando me reí, ella enloqueció y me gritó __que sabía que era más inteligente de lo que me daba crédito y que iba a probármelo, y que __tendría que lidiar con eso._

_Parte de mi quería reírse de nuevo porque estaba siendo tan adorable, pero tenía este __extraño sentimiento en mi pecho que evitaba que lo hiciera. No sabía que decir. Nunca __nadie creyó que era inteligente, y definitivamente no se hubieran salido de su camino para __ayudarme a levantar las notas. Realmente nunca tuve a nadie que creyera así en mí antes __excepto por mis padres._

_Bella es tan malditamente dulce por su propio bien. Mi hermano es un tonto por __abandonarla como lo hizo. El idiota. Oh bueno. Su pérdida es mi ganancia. Decidí que __Bella es mía ahora, y no se la estoy devolviendo incluso si se las arregla para sacar la __cabeza por el culo un día y darse cuenta del error que cometió._

_Como sea, volviendo a Bella. Realmente odio estudiar, pero, ¿cómo podía decirle __que no a ella? La dejé en el asiento delantero de mi auto y la llevé a su casa, donde tuve mi __primer cita de estudio que realmente involucró estudiar. Bueno, tenía la intención de __estudiar. De todas formas, mi cuaderno se encontraba abierto._

_Ella trataba de ayudarme a estudiar, pero era realmente duro concentrarse cuando __estábamos en su cama y ella olía lo suficientemente bien como para comerla. Creo que era __por su champú. Tenía su cabello en esas dos trenzas como algún tipo de granjero, y cada __vez que se inclinaba cerca de mí para marcar algo en mi libro, su cabello rozaría contra mí y s__entiría este olor a fresas y crema. ¡Me volvía loco!_

_Bella realmente trataba de mantenerme concentrado, pero todo lo que podía pensar __era en esas adorables trenzas. Seguí tirando de ellas y sabía que la eso la volvía loca, pero de __verdad no podía evitarlo. Finalmente me golpeó para detenerme, así que saqué de las bandas __de gomas de su cabello y deshice las trenzas._

_Mala idea. Desarmar el cabello de una chica es para ponerse en contra._

_Bells se congeló cuando empecé a deshacer sus trenzas. No quería invadir su espacio __personal así, pero una vez que empecé no me pude detener. ¡El momento era malditamente __caliente! Terminé de deshacer las trenzas y luego pasé mis dedos por su cabello para __sacudirlo._

_Quería besarla con tantas ganas. Sus labios estaban justo ahí. Mis manos enredadas __en su cabello. Quería recostarla en el absurdo montículo de animales de peluche detrás de __nosotros, y alejar su inocencia con un beso._

_Demasiado tarde, me di cuenta del error. La chica estaba asustada. Su cara se veía __blanca como una sábana y me miraba con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de shock. También __había dejado de respirar._

_Esperé a que entrara en uno de sus ataques de pánico, pero es como si estuviera __demasiado sorprendida incluso para lograrlo. Como no la vi teniendo ningún colapso total, __me decidí seguir con la táctica de fingir-que-no-pasó. Me encogí de hombros, le dije que las __trenzas se veían demasiado tontas —aunque no lo hacían— y luego le hice una pregunta __realmente estúpida sobre algo científico._

_Bella lo dejó pasar, pero no era la misma después de eso. Se sentó lo más lejos de __mí, hablaba más suave y mucho menos, y no se volvió a reír por el resto de la noche._

_¡Quería patearme a mí mismo por ser tan estúpido! Sé que Bella no es el tipo de __chica que besa solo porque es el momento correcto. ¡Ni siquiera ha sido besada alguna vez!_

_¡Soy un idiota de clase mundial solo por pensar en eso!_

_Estoy tan por encima de mi cabeza con este proyecto. No tenía idea de que sería tan __difícil controlarme con Bells. Quiero decir, ¡es Bella por el amor de Dios! Prácticamente __ha sido como una hermana pequeña toda mi vida. ¡Y ni siquiera es caliente! Solo es linda._

_Pero de golpe la lindura se volvió irresistible. La chica está constantemente en mi cabeza._

_Está bajo mi piel. Incluso la invité a salir conmigo mañana en la noche, y ni siquiera pensé __en el experimento. Solo quería salir con ella._

_Tenía que mantener la compostura. Voy a tener que planear algo con un grupo __grande y en público. No más pasar el rato solo nosotros, o voy a terminar besándola, y eso __probablemente la va a enviar a un estado de coma._

* * *

**Con Mucha Certeza Una Cita Real**

**Edward**

_Estoy llevando a Bella a nuestra primera cita esta noche. Realmente no __cuenta Fin de Año porque la chica estaba más allá de arruinada y ella __solamente aguantó por casi quince minutos. Eso era más como un rescate de __emergencia que una cita. Esta noche será una real, sin importar lo que Bella diga._

_Cuando llamé a Bells para preguntar a qué hora quería que la recoja para nuestra __cita, inmediatamente trajo a colación el hecho que este era un proyecto escolar. No una cita._

_Lo que sea. Afirmó estar atascada entre la negociación y la culpa, pero claramente la chica __todavía está tratando con algo importante de negación. Estamos yendo totalmente a una c__ita esta noche. Creo que le llevaré rosas sólo para probarlo._

_Al principio pensé sobre llevarla en una cita grupal con unos cuantos de mis __amigos, pero me decidí contra eso por muchas razones. Una, todos ellos van a ir a ver una __película, y después de que casi asusté a Bells ayer no creo que llevarla a un cine oscuro __donde los reposabrazos entre los asientos pueden estar levantados sea la mejor idea._

_A pesar de mi falta de auto-control, quiero tener a Bella toda para mí por la noche._

_Bella es tan tímida. Tiende a no decir ni mu o desaparecer en el fondo cuando está cerca de __mis amigos, y quiero lo opuesto de ella esta noche. La quiero desinhibida para mí._

_Se me ocurrió mientras estábamos estudiando ayer que realmente no conozco a Bells __muy bien. Por supuesto que la conozco, pero nunca antes hemos pasado el rato mucho. De __hecho, hasta que ella me había pedido ayudarla con su liberación de Anthony jamás había __estado en su dormitorio antes._

_Tengo esta idea en mi cabeza de quien es ella, pero ahora que pienso en ello, eso es __mayormente basado en lo que sé de mi hermano. No puedo realmente imaginarla por __separada de Anthony mejor de lo que ella puede. Bueno, en particular no me preocupo mucho __por mi hermano ahora mismo. No quiero asociar a Bella con él nunca más._

_Había conseguido ser más para Bella que sólo el hecho de que ella es la mejor amiga d__e Anthony. Quiero ver ese lado de ella. Quiero aprender que le gusta y que le disgusta, no lo __que a Anthony le gusta y no le gusta. Quiero ver como ella maneja las cosas cuando no lo tiene __allí para apoyarla._

_Esta noche para nuestra cita, voy a llevar a Bella a hacer algo que nunca ha hecho __antes. Quiero que esta noche sea un cien por ciento El Espectáculo de Bella y Edward._

_Anthony no está invitado, literalmente o metafóricamente. Llámenme egoísta, pero estoy s__aliendo con Bella. No con Anthony. No lo quiero allí en ninguna manera, espíritu o cuerpo._

_Quiero que los pensamientos y sentimientos de Bella estén centrados en mí. No atascados __en ese estúpido, egoísta desgraciado y lo que le hizo. La quiero para sonreír toda la maldita __noche. Y la quiero para reír a carcajadas. Un montón. La chica tiene una adorable risa._

_Necesita usarla más a menudo. En realidad, eso me da una gran idea. Descubrí lo que voy a __hacer esta noche._

* * *

**Después de la Ducha de Bella y Edward**

**Bella**

_Querido diario,_

_¡Él me trajo rosas! ¡Nunca nadie me ha dado rosas! Cuando se presentó __con un ramo gigante mi cara se puso del mismo color de las flores, pero __aún así fue muy dulce por traerlas. Realmente no ayudó toda la cosa de __esto no-es-una-cita, pero no me importaba. Las amaba. __Edward está completamente loco. Hilarante y dulce sin comparación, pero __absolutamente loco. Esta noche me trajo una lista que había titulado Posterior a la Ducha __de Bella y las Cosas de Edward. Tenía esa tonta idea de que él y yo necesitábamos "cosas" __de la manera en que las parejas tienen cosas, como una canción, o un lugar... Cuando __argumenté que no éramos una pareja, dijo que éramos compañeros de ciencia, lo que era __igual de importante . Dijo que para que el Experimento Bella Shaw tuviera éxito, nosotros, __como compañeros, necesitábamos tener una base sólida para construir nuestra relación._

_En cierto modo tenía razón. Vamos a estar trabajando muy de cerca juntos durante __un tiempo, y el tema de nuestro experimento es muy personal. Cuanto más nos __conozcamos, mejor vamos a trabajar juntos. Realmente no había pensado en ello antes, pero __Edward y yo no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos por nuestra cuenta._

_Por supuesto que lo conocía. O bien, conocía la imagen que daba a la gente. Pero __hasta esta noche, nunca había visto mucho del real él. No puedo decir lo sorprendida que __estoy. Quiero decir sabía que vino a mi rescate con Anthony, así que sabía que era amable, __pero no tenía ni idea de que podía ser tan... tan... otra vez estoy pérdida en las palabras para __describirlo. Él fue más allá esta noche. Toda esta noche fue una locura, ¡pero fue increíble!_

_No puedo recordar la última vez que me había divertido tanto o reído tanto._

_En primer lugar, Edward me llevó a cenar a un lugar muy conocido por hacer __karaoke los viernes por la noche. Tuve cerca de un ataque de corazón cuando se detuvo en el __estacionamiento. Iba a negarme a entrar, pero Edward me prometió que bajo ninguna __circunstancia, tendría que cantar. Si hubiera tenido alguna idea de lo que pensaba, le habría __hecho prometer que él tampoco cantaría. Nunca voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez._

_Pedimos la cena y luego Edward pidió ver el catálogo de canciones. (Aquí es donde __me había mostrado la lista de Posterior a la Ducha de Bella y las Cosas de Edward). Dijo __que necesitábamos una canción para añadir a la lista, entonces me hizo abrir al azar el __catálogo y apuntar con los ojos cerrados. Cualquier canción en la que mi dedo se detuviera __se convertiría en "nuestra" canción. __"Ring my Bell" de Anita Ward._

_Me eché a reír. Fue divertido. Pero Edward caminó hacia el escenario y dejé de reír._

_Sabía lo que iba a hacer, y tuve ganas de arrastrarme por debajo de la mesa para __esconderme. En primer lugar, le pidió disculpas a la gente por lo que estaba a punto de __suceder, pero explicó que la canción que iba a cantar era "nuestra" canción y él sólo tenía __que cantarla para mí._

_¡Oh, Dios mío! Edward no se limitó a cantar esa canción. ¡Actuó como un __profesional! Bailó alrededor del escenario cantando a todo pulmón la canción con su mejor __falsete. Hizo el ridículo, pero lo hizo por mí. Para hacerme reír. Lo hizo para igualar las __condiciones entre nosotros, para que no estuviera tan intimidada por él o me sintiera como __una nerd a su alrededor. Y una vez que superé el horror de todo el mundo mirándome, __funcionó. Se veía como el más grande idiota del planeta allí. No puedo creer que sacrificó su __propia dignidad sólo para hacerme sentir menos tímida en torno a él. Era lo más bonito que __alguien ha hecho por mí._

_Me reí hasta que hubo lágrimas en mis ojos, y "Ring my bell" es definitivamente __ahora "nuestra" canción. Para siempre. Algo así como "ducharse juntos" y "adhesivos de __caras sonrientes" son "nuestras" cosas. (Él había añadido las dos cosas a la lista antes de __que me hubiera recogido esta noche)._

_La ridiculez no se detuvo allí. Edward nos llevó por toda la ciudad en esta extraña e__specie de búsqueda del tesoro de adquirir un montón de "cosas". Entre otras cosas, batidos __de chocolate, aplastar monedas en una máquina para convertirlas en recuerdos, y las llamas __son todas ahora nuestras cosas. Sí, ¡he dicho llamas! Sabía que teníamos una granja de l__lamas aquí en Spanish Fork, pero nunca había estado en ella. Tampoco Edward, por lo que __dijo que era el lugar perfecto para ser "nuestro lugar", ya que pudimos experimentarlo por __primera vez juntos. ¿Sabías que puedes alquilar llamas? Cuando Edward se enteró __alucinó. ¡Insiste en que una vez que empiece a hacer calor vamos a ir de excursión juntos en __llamas!_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Bueno chicas llegamos al final de esta maravillosa adaptación la novel se llama "The Avery Shaw Experiment" y es de Kelly Oram**

**Mil gracias por cada comentario y cada favorito que le dieron en especial a diana rusher por cada comentario y cada vez que tenia ganas de tirar la toalla sus comentarios hacían que me dieran ganas de seguir adaptando mas rápido, espero tus comentarios en la siguiente adaptación**

**También gracias a** **katyms13 que fue mi primer comentario.**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda y la ganadora es: "El hermano de mi amiga" , las espero en ella.**

**Un besooo**


End file.
